Una Sombra Nocturna
by Guissy Hale Cullen
Summary: Rosalie Hale es una implacable fiscal que, al hacer un trato con un delincuente a cambio de información, se ve inmersa en un mundo peligroso que la llevará a conocer a Emmett McCarthy y a Némesis... y a enamorarse de los dos.
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno bueno mis FIELES LECTORES q se con un 100% q ahi stan jejeje les cuento q regrese jeje como es obvio, pero con esta super adaptacion la cual espero los atrape desde el primer capitulo tal y como hizo conmigo jejeje y buenoo pues aqui les vaaaa**

**_Desde la noche en que había sido atacada por un desconocido, la implacable fiscal Rosalie Hale no podía quitarse de la cabeza a su agresor, pero tampoco al misterioso hombre que la había defendido y que había surgido de la oscuridad como una sombra nocturna._**

**_Se hacía llamar Némesis. Caminaba por las calles oscuras solo, como una sombra entre las sombras, y así era como le gustaba vivir. Hasta la noche en que salvó a Rosalie Hale de su atacante y desapareció el vacío que llenaba su corazón._**

**_Hacía mucho tiempo que no sentía algo así por alguien, pero ¿podría aquella abogada idealista amar al fantasma que la vigilaba cada noche?_**

**Diclamier: La historia pertenece a Nora Roberts y los personajes a Stephanie Meyer**

**Capitulo 1**

Recorría la noche. Solo. Inquieto. Vestido de negro, enmascarado, era una sombra entre las sombras, un susurro entre los murmullos de la oscuridad.

Siempre estaba atento a aquellos que atacaban a los débiles y vulnerables. Desconocido, invisible, no deseado, acosaba a los cazadores en la jungla que era la ciudad. Se movía como pez en el agua por los espacios oscuros, los callejones sin salida y las calles violentas. Como el humo, se deslizaba por los tejados altos y los sótanos húmedos.

Cuando lo necesitaban, era como el trueno, puro sonido y furia. Luego quedaba el resplandor, el eco óptico que deja el relámpago después de golpear la ciudad.

Lo llamaban Némesis y estaba por todas partes.

Recorría la noche, soslayando el sonido de la risa, el jubiloso estrépito de las celebraciones. Y era convocado por los gemidos y las lágrimas de los solitarios y las súplicas desvalidas de las víctimas. Noche tras noche se vestía de negro, se cubría el rostro y se adentraba en las calles salvajes y oscuras. No por la ley. Esta era fácilmente manipulada por aquellos que la desdeñaban. A menudo era tergiversada por aquellos que afirmaban defenderla. Él lo sabía. Y no podía olvidar.

Cuando caminaba por las calles, lo hacía por la justicia... la de los ojos vendados, que no discriminaba.

Con la justicia, solo podía haber castigo justo y equilibrio de la balanza.

Como una sombra, observó la ciudad.

Rosalie Hale se movió con celeridad. Siempre tenía prisa por alcanzar sus ambiciones. Sus zapatos repicaron con rapidez en las aceras rotas del East End de Urbana. No era el miedo lo que la impulsaba a regresar a toda velocidad a su coche, aunque el East End era un lugar peligroso para una mujer sola y atractiva, en particular de noche. Era por el júbilo del éxito. Como ayudante del fiscal del distrito, acababa de terminar una entrevista con un testigo de uno de los tiroteos que empezaban a ser una plaga en Urbana.

Tenía la mente absolutamente centrada en la necesidad de volver a su despacho para redactar el informe, con el fin de que los engranajes de la justicia pudieran ponerse en marcha. Creía en la justicia, en todas sus fases tenaces pacientes y sistemáticas. Los asesinos del joven Dimitri Méndez pagarían por su crimen. Y con algo de suerte, sería ella quien llevaría la acusación.

En el exterior del edificio en ruinas donde acababa de pasar una hora presionando a dos jóvenes asustados para sonsacarles información, la calle estaba oscura. Solo dos de las farolas que se alineaban en la acera funcionaban. La luna únicamente aportaba un brillo caprichoso. Sabía que las sombras que había en los portales estrechos eran borrachos, camellos o prostitutas. En más de una ocasión se había recordado que ella misma podría haber terminado en uno de esos edificios tristes, de no haber sido por la firme determinación de su hermana de darle un buen hogar, una buena educación y una buena vida.

Cada vez que Rosalie llevaba un caso ante los tribunales, sentía que pagaba parte de esa deuda.

Una de las sombras de un portal le gritó algo obsceno de forma impersonal. Lo siguió una risa femenina áspera. Rosalie solo llevaba en Urbana dieciocho meses, pero sabía que no debía detenerse ni dar a entender que lo había oído.

Con pasos largos y decididos, se dirigió hacia su coche. Alguien la aferró por detrás.

-Nena, sí que eres dulce.

El hombre, quince centímetros más alto que ella y delgado como un alambre, apestaba. Pero no a licor. En la fracción de segundo que tardó en leer sus ojos vidriosos, entendió que no estaba lleno de whisky, sino de productos químicos que le daban una gran rapidez en vez de abotargarlo. Con ambas manos clavó el maletín contra el estómago del tipo. Este gruñó y aflojó las manos. Rosalie se soltó y corrió, hurgando ton frenesí en busca de las llaves.

En el momento en que su mano se cerraba sobre ellas en el bolsillo, el otro la agarró y clavó los dedos en el cuello de su chaqueta. Oyó cómo el algodón se rompía y se volvió para plantarle cara. Entonces vio la navaja, cuyo acero brilló una vez antes de que la pegara a la piel suave de su cuello.

-Te tengo -soltó una risita.

Se quedó quieta, casi sin atreverse a respirar. En sus ojos captaba un destello de gozo perverso que jamás escucharía súplicas o lógica. No obstante, mantuvo la voz baja y serena.

-Solo llevo veinticinco dólares.

Pegándole la punta de la navaja a la piel, se acercó con gesto íntimo.

-Eh, nena, tienes mucho más de veinticinco dólares -cerró la mano en torno a su pelo y tiró una vez con fuerza. Cuando Rosalie gritó, comenzó a arrastrarla hacia la parte más profunda de un callejón-. Adelante, grita -rio entre dientes junto a su oído-. Me gusta cuando gritáis. Adelante -le provoco un corte ínfimo con la navaja-. Grita.

Lo hizo, y el sonido bajó por la calle a oscuras, reverberando entre los desfiladeros de los edificios. Los habitantes de los umbrales le gritaron dándole ánimo... a su atacante. Detrás de las ventanas en penumbra, la gente mantuvo las luces apagadas y fingió no oír nada.

Cuando la empujó contra la pared húmeda del callejón, Rosalie estaba dominada por un terror gélido. Su mente, siempre penetrante y abierta, se bloqueó.

-Por favor -dijo, sabiendo que no serviría para nada-, no lo hagas.

-Te va a gustar -sonrió. Con la punta de la navaja, le cortó el botón superior de la blusa-. Te va a encantar.

Como cualquier emoción poderosa, el miedo le agudizó los sentidos. Pudo sentir sus propias lágrimas, calientes sobre sus mejillas, oler el aliento fétido de su atacante y la basura de días que atestaba el callejón. Ante sus propios ojos, se pudo ver pálida y desvalida.

«Seré otra estadística», pensó embotada. Un número más entre la creciente cantidad de víctimas.

Despacio, luego con mayor poder, la ira comenzó a quemar el escudo de hielo del miedo. No se encogería ni gemiría. No se rendiría sin luchar. Fue en ese momento cuando sintió la presión afilada de las llaves. Seguían en su mano, encerradas en el puño rígido. Concentrada, empleó el pulgar para sacar los extremos por entre los dedos rígidos. Respiró hondo, tratando de canalizar toda su fuerza al brazo.

Justo al alzarlo, su atacante pareció elevarse en el aire, volar agitando los brazos y aterrizar sobre unos cubos de metal llenos de basura.

Rosalie ordenó a sus piernas que corrieran. Tal como le palpitaba el corazón, estaba segura de que podría llegar a su coche, cerrar las puertas y arrancar el motor en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Pero entonces lo vio.

Vestía todo de negro, una sombra larga y delgada entre sombras. Se erguía sobre el drogadicto del cuchillo con las piernas separadas y el cuerpo tenso.

-Quédate donde estás -ordenó cuando ella dio un paso automático al frente. La voz fue una mezcla de murmullo y gruñido.

-Creo...

-No creas -espetó sin molestarse en mirarla.

En el momento en que ella se crispaba ante su tono, el drogadicto se levantó de un salto, gritando, y blandió la navaja en un arco mortal. Ante sus ojos aturdidos y fascinados, Rosalie percibió el destello de un movimiento, un grito de dolor y el ruido de la navaja al deslizarse por el cemento.

En menos tiempo del que se requiere para respirar, el hombre de negro recuperó la misma postura de antes. El drogadicto estaba de rodillas, gimiendo y con las manos pegadas al estómago.

-Eso ha sido... -buscó una palabra en el torbellino de su cerebro-... impresionante. Iba... iba a sugerir que llamáramos a la policía.

El siguió sin prestarle atención mientras sacaba unas tiras de plástico del bolsillo y ataba las manos y los tobillos del drogadicto, que no dejaba de gemir. Recogió la navaja y apretó un botón. La hoja desapareció con un susurro. Solo en ese momento se volvió hacia ella.

Notó que las lágrimas ya se secaban en las mejillas de la mujer. Y aunque su respiración era entrecortada, no daba la impresión de que fuera a desmayarse o a ser dominada por la histeria. De hecho, se vio obligado a admirar su serenidad.

Con ecuanimidad observó que era de una belleza extraordinaria. Su piel era pálida como el marfil bajo una mata revuelta de pelo rubio. Sus facciones eran suaves, delicadas, casi frágiles. Hasta que mirabas sus ojos. Irradiaban una dureza y una determinación que contradecían el hecho de que su cuerpo esbelto temblara por la reacción.

Tenía la chaqueta rota y la blusa abierta para revelar el encaje y la seda azules de una combinación. Un contraste interesante con el traje severo y casi varonil.

La evaluó no como hombre, sino como había hecho con otras innumerables víctimas. La sacudida inesperada y muy básica que experimentó lo inquietó. Esas cosas eran más peligrosas que cualquier navaja.

-¿Estás herida? -preguntó en voz baja y carente de emoción, sin salir de la oscuridad.

-No. No -tendría unos cuantos moratones, tanto en la piel como en las emociones, pero ya se preocuparía luego de ellos-. Solo sacudida. Quiero darte las gracias por... -al hablar había avanzado hacia él. Bajo la tenue luz de una farola próxima, vio que llevaba el rostro enmascarado. Abrió mucho sus ojos azules, brillantes y eléctricos-. Némesis -murmuró-. Creía que eras el producto de la imaginación encendida de alguien.

-Soy tan real como él -con la cabeza indicó a la figura que gimoteaba entre la basura. Vio que de la garganta de ella caía un hilillo de sangre. Por motivos que no comprendía, eso lo encolerizó-. ¿Qué clase de tonta eres?

-¿Perdona?

-Estas son las alcantarillas de la ciudad. No es tu sitio. Nadie con cerebro viene aquí, a menos que no tenga elección.

Rosalie sintió que su temperamento bullía, pero se controló. Después de todo, la había ayudado.

-Tenía que atender un asunto.

-No -la corrigió-. Aquí no se te ha perdido nada, a menos que quieras que te violen y maten en un callejón.

-No deseaba nada semejante -a medida que su estado de ánimo se ensombrecía, el leve acento de Georgia se manifestó en su voz-. Sé cuidar de mí misma.

El bajó la vista y sus ojos se demoraron un momento en la blusa abierta, luego volvió a mirarla a la cara.

-Es obvio.

Rosalie no pudo discernir el color de sus ojos. Eran oscuros, muy oscuros. Bajo la luz leve, parecían negros. Pero sí captó la arrogancia que emitían.

-Ya te he dado las gracias por ayudarme, aun cuando no necesitaba ninguna ayuda. Yo misma estaba a punto de ocuparme de ese canalla.

-¿De verdad?

-Así es. Iba a arrancarle los ojos -alzó las llaves, unos puntos letales que sobresalían de entre sus dedos-. Con esto.

-Sí -la estudió y asintió despacio-, creo que habrías podido hacerlo.

-Ni lo dudes.

-Entonces creo que he perdido mi tiempo -sacó un trozo de tela negra y cuadrada del bolsillo. Después de guardar el cuchillo en ella, se lo ofreció-. Lo querrás como prueba.

En cuanto lo sostuvo, Rosalie recordó el momento de terror e impotencia. Con un juramento apagado, mantuvo a raya su temperamento. Quienquiera que fuera, había arriesgado su vida para ayudarla.

-Te estoy agradecida.

-No busco gratitud.

-Entonces, ¿por qué lo haces? -espetó con el mentón levantado.

El la miró. Algo surgió y se desvaneció en sus ojos que hizo que a Rosalie se le pusiera la piel de gallina al oír su respuesta.

-Por justicia.

-Esta no es la manera -comenzó ella.

-Es la mía. ¿No ibas a llamar a la policía?

-Sí -se llevó el borde de la mano a la sien. Comprendió que se sentía un poco mareada y que tenía el estómago revuelto. No era el lugar ni el momento de hablar sobre moralidad ni ley con un hombre enmascarado y beligerante.

-Tengo un teléfono en mi coche.

-Pues te sugiero que lo uses.

-De acuerdo -estaba demasiado cansada para discutir. Con un ligero temblor, bajó por el callejón. Al llegar a la entrada, vio su maletín. Lo recogió con sensación de alivio y guardó la navaja en su interior.

Cinco minutos más tarde, después de llamar al 911 para dar su emplazamiento y el informe de la situación, regresó al callejón.

-Van a mandar a una patrulla -cansada, se apartó el pelo de la cara. Vio al drogadicto acurrucado sobre el cemento. Tenía los ojos muy abiertos y desencajados.

Némesis lo había dejado con la promesa de lo que le sucedería si alguna vez volvía a sorprenderlo tratando de violar a alguien. Incluso a través de la bruma de las drogas, las palabras habían parecido sinceras.

-¿Hola? -con el ceño fruncido por la sorpresa, miró a ambos lados del callejón. Se había marchado-. Maldita sea, ¿adónde habrá ido? -se apoyó en la pared fría. Frustrada, pensó que aún no había terminado con él.

Estaba lo bastante cerca como para tocarla. Pero ella no podía verlo. Esa era la bendición, y la maldición, el pago por los días perdidos.

No extendió la mano y sintió curiosidad por saber por qué había deseado hacerlo. Solo la observó, grabando en la memoria la forma de su rostro, la textura de su piel, el color y el brillo de su pelo mientras se curvaba con gentileza por debajo de su barbilla.

De haber sido un romántico, podría haber pensado en términos poéticos o musicales. Pero se dijo que únicamente esperaba y vigilaba para cerciorarse de que se hallara a salvo.

Cuando las sirenas hendieron la noche, pudo ver que ella recomponía una máscara de seguridad en el rostro. Respiró hondo varias veces mientras se abrochaba la chaqueta desgarrada sobre la blusa cortada. Al final aferró el maletín con fuerza, adelantó el mentón y avanzó con pasos seguros hacia la entrada del callejón.

A solas otra vez en su medio mundo entre la realidad y la ilusión, pudo oler la sutil sensualidad del perfume de ella.

Por primera vez en cuatro años, experimentó el dulce y sereno dolor de la añoranza.

* * *

><p><strong>Buenooo tuvimos un peculiar comienzoo no ? Pero cuentenme que les ha parecido? Ya saben como comunicarse jejeje <strong>

**Besos**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno bueno si yo fuese ustdes estaria desesperada por conocer a Emmett despues de conocer al misterioso Nemesis cierto?**

**Pues aqui les va un poco**

**Diclamier: La historia pertenece a Nora Roberts y los personajes a Stephanie Meyer**

**Capitulo 2**

Rosalie no se sentía como en una fiesta. En su fantasía, no llevaba un resplandeciente vestido rojo sin tirantes, con unas sujeciones de plástico que se clavaban en sus costados. No llevaba tacones de diez centímetros. No sonreía hasta llegar a pensar que la cara se le partiría en dos.

En su fantasía, devoraba una novela de misterio y unas galletas de chocolate mientras se daba un baño de espuma para mitigar los moratones que aún dolían un poco tres días después de su desagradable aventura en el callejón del East End.

Por desgracia, su imaginación no era lo bastante buena para evitar que le dolieran los pies.

De acuerdo con el patrón social, era una fiesta magnífica. Quizá la música sonaba un poco alta, aunque no la molestaba. Después de pasar una vida entera con su hermana, una fanática del rock and roll, estaba acostumbrada al mundo de la música estridente. Los canapés de salmón ahumado y espinacas no eran galletas de chocolate, pero sí sabrosos. El champán que bebía con cuidado era de primera calidad.

Abundaba el brillo y el glamour. Después de todo, la fiesta la daba Aro Vulturi, magnate de la hostelería, como parte de la campaña a favor de Cayo Fields, alcalde de Urbana. Era esperanza de Vulturi, y de la vigente administración, que la campaña concluyera en noviembre con la reelección del alcalde.

Rosalie aún estaba indecisa sobre su voto; no sabía si dárselo al titular o a su joven oponente, Bill Tarrington. El champán y los canapés no influirían en ella. Su elección se basaría en el modo de encarar los temas importantes de la ciudad, no en las afiliaciones de partido, ya fueran sociales o políticas. Esa noche asistía a la fiesta por dos motivos. El primero porque era amiga del secretario del alcalde, James Bower. El segundo porque su jefe había empleado la mezcla correcta de presión y diplomacia para que lograra atravesar las puertas doradas del Palacio Vulturi.

-Dios, se te ve estupenda -la cara amigable y bronceada del rubio James Bower, impecable y atractivo con su esmoquin, se detuvo junto a la de ella para darle un beso rápido en la mejilla-. Lamento no haber tenido tiempo para charlar. He tenido que saludar a muchas personas.

-El brazo derecho del jefe siempre está ocupado -sonrió-. Vaya exhibición.

-Vulturi ha tirado la casa por la ventana -con ojo de político, estudió a la multitud. La mezcla de ricos, famosos e influyentes lo satisfacía. Desde luego, la campaña también tenía otros aspectos. Ser visto, entablar contacto con los comerciantes, los trabajadores, las conferencias de prensa, los discursos, los programas. Pero James suponía que si podía dedicar una parte pequeña de un día de dieciocho horas de trabajo a moverse entre la crema de la sociedad y comer algunos canapés, lo rentabilizaría al máximo.

-Estoy adecuadamente deslumbrada -aseguró Rosalie.

-Ah, pero lo que queremos es tu voto.

-Puede que lo tengáis.

-¿Cómo te encuentras? -aprovechó la oportunidad y comenzó a llenar un plato con canapés.

-Bien -bajó la vista al decreciente hematoma de su antebrazo. Había otras marcas más acentuadas, escondidas bajo el vestido rojo.

-¿De verdad?

-De verdad -volvió a sonreír-. Es una experiencia que no quiero repetir, pero me hizo ver con claridad que nos queda mucho trabajo hasta conseguir que las calles de Urbana sean seguras.

-No tendrías que haber estado por allí -musitó él.

Fue como si le hubiera colocado una cáscara de plátano bajo los pies. Los ojos de Rosalie se encendieron, las mejillas se le acaloraron y alzó el rostro.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ha de haber un sitio en la ciudad, cualquier sitio, donde una persona no pueda caminar a salvo? ¿Se supone que debemos aceptar el hecho de que hay secciones de Urbana que están vedadas a la gente de bien? En ese caso...

-Aguarda, aguarda -levantó una mano en gesto de rendición-. La única persona a la que alguien metido en política no puede ganarle una discusión es a un abogado. Estoy de acuerdo contigo, ¿vale? -recogió una copa de champán de la bandeja de un camarero que pasaba cerca y se recordó que quizá fuera la única que pudiera beber en la larga velada-. Exponía un hecho. Si no parece justo, sí es verdad.

-No debería de ser así -sus ojos se oscurecieron por la irritación y la frustración.

-El alcalde promueve una dura campaña contra el crimen -le recordó James, sonriéndole a los votantes más próximos-. Nadie en esta ciudad conoce las estadísticas mejor que yo. Son feas, sin ninguna duda, y vamos a reducirlas. Solo hace falta tiempo.

-Sí -suspiró y se retiró de la discusión que había mantenido con James más veces de las que podía contar-. Pero está llevando demasiado tiempo.

-No me digas que te vas a poner del lado de ese Némesis? -dio un mordisco a una tira de zanahoria-. «Si la ley no se ocupa de ello con suficiente rapidez, lo haré yo?».

-No -en eso era firme. La ley debía dar justicia de forma apropiada. Creía en la ley, incluso en ese momento, cuando se hallaba casi enterrada bajo el peso de los delitos-. No creo en las cruzadas. Se aproximan demasiado a la vigilancia ciudadana. Aunque he de reconocer que me siento agradecida de que estuviera en el callejón aquella noche.

-Y yo -le tocó levemente el hombro-. Cuando pienso en lo que podría haber pasado...

-No pasó -el miedo por la impotencia que sintió estaba demasiado cercano a la superficie para permitirse pensar mucho en él-. Y a pesar de la prensa romántica que ha recibido, en persona es rudo y brusco -bebió otro sorbo de champán-. Estoy en deuda con él, pero no tiene que caerme bien.

-Nadie entiende mejor ese sentimiento que un político.

-Muy bien -se relajó y rio-, basta de hablar de negocios. Cuéntame quién ha venido y a los que debo conocer y a los que no.

James la distrajo. Siempre lo hacía. Durante los siguientes minutos devoró canapés y le dio nombres a las caras que atestaban la sala de baile del Royal Vulturi. Sus comentarios inteligentes y certeros le provocaron la risa. Cuando empezaron a moverse entre los invitados, pasó el brazo con familiaridad por el suyo. Fue una cuestión de casualidad que girara la cabeza y en ese mar de gente se concentrara en una única cara.

Se hallaba en un grupo de cinco o seis personas, con dos mujeres hermosas prácticamente colgadas de sus brazos. Pensó que era atractivo. Pero el salón se hallaba lleno de hombres atractivos. Su pelo tupido y oscuro enmarcaba un rostro largo, delgado, casi de estudioso. Tenía huesos prominentes, ojos profundos, grises e intensos. En ese momento parecían algo aburridos. Exhibía una boca de labios llenos, de aspecto poético, que esbozaba una sonrisa apenas perceptible.

Lucía el esmoquin como si hubiera nacido con él. Con relajación e indiferencia. Con un dedo largo apartó un bucle leonado de la mejilla de la pelirroja cuando esta se acercó a él. Amplió la sonrisa ante lo que oyó.

Entonces, sin volverse, modificó la dirección de su mirada y observó a Rosalie.

-…y le compró a los pequeños monstruos un televisor de pantalla ancha.

-¿Qué? -parpadeó y, aunque comprendió que era absurdo, sintió como si hubiera roto un hechizo-. ¿Qué?

-Te hablaba de los perros de aguas de la señora Forth-Wright.

-James, ¿quién es ese hombre? El que está con la pelirroja de un lado y con la morena del otro.

Mirando en esa dirección, James hizo una mueca y se encogió de hombros.

-Me sorprende que no tenga a una rubia en los hombros. Las mujeres tienden a pegársele como si en vez de esmoquin llevara papel matamoscas.

-¿Quién es? -repitió. No necesitaba que le contara lo que podía ver con sus propios ojos.

-McCarthy. Emmett McCarthy.

-¿Por qué me suena familiar? -frunció los labios.

-Ha aparecido en la sección de sociedad del World casi a diario.

-No leo la sección de sociedad -consciente de que era una grosería, no dejó de mirar fijamente al hombre que había al otro lado del salón-. Lo conozco -murmuró-. Pero no logro situarlo.

-Probablemente hayas oído su historia. Fue poli.

-Policía -enarcó las cejas sorprendida. Parecía demasiado cómodo en el entorno de los ricos y los privilegiados para ser un policía.

-Y al parecer uno bueno, aquí en Urbana. Hace unos años, su compañero y él se metieron en problemas. Problemas gordos. Su compañero fue asesinado y McCarthy dado por muerto.

-Ahora lo recuerdo. Seguí su historia. Dios mío, estuvo en coma...

-Nueve o diez meses -aportó James-. Tenía respiración asistida y, justo cuando estaban a punto de rendirse, abrió los ojos y regresó. Ya no podía estar en la calle y rechazó un puesto de despacho en el departamento de policía. Durante su permanencia en el purgatorio, había recibido una sustanciosa herencia, así que imagino que podrías decir que tomó el dinero y corrió.

«No ha podido ser suficiente», reflexionó ella. Ninguna cantidad de dinero habría sido suficiente.

-Tuvo que ser horrible. Perdió casi un año de su vida.

James escogió un canapé de los pocos que quedaban en su plato.

-Ha compensado la pérdida de tiempo. Al parecer las mujeres lo encuentran irresistible. Claro está que podría deberse a que convirtió una herencia de tres millones de dólares en treinta.., aumentando cada día -mordisqueó una gamba y observó cómo Emmett se separaba con fluidez del grupo y se dirigía hacia ellos-. Vaya, vaya -musitó-. Parece que el interés es mutuo.

Emmett había notado su presencia desde el momento en que entró en el salón. Paciente, la había visto mezclarse con los invitados. Mientras él no dejaba de mantener conversaciones triviales, fue incómodamente consciente de cada uno de los movimientos de ella. La había visto sonreírle a James, contemplado cómo el otro hombre le daba un beso en la mejilla y le rozaba con gesto íntimo un hombro.

Tendría que averiguar qué clase de relación tenían.

Aunque no importaría. «No podrá importar», corrigió. No tenía tiempo para morenas sensuales con ojos inteligentes. Pero no dejó de avanzar hacia ella.

-James -Emmett sonrió-. Me alegro de volver a verlo.

-Siempre es un placer, señor McCarthy. ¿Disfruta de la velada?

-Desde luego -miró a Rosalie-. Hola.

Por algún motivo ridículo, a ella se le cerró la garganta.

-Rosalie, me gustaría presentarte a Emmett McCarthy. Señor McCarthy, le presento a la ayudante del fiscal del distrito, Rosalie Hale.

-Una fiscal del distrito -Emmett sonrió de forma cautivadora-. Reconforta saber que la justicia se halla en manos tan bonitas.

-Competentes -dijo ella-. Prefiero competentes.

-Por supuesto -aunque ella no se la había ofrecido, le tomó la mano y la sostuvo unos segundos.

«¡Cuidado!». La advertencia centelleó en la mente de Rosalie en el instante en que sus palmas se tocaron.

-¿Me perdonan un momento? -James volvió a apoyar una mano en el hombro de Rosalie-. El alcalde me llama.

-Claro -logró dedicarle una sonrisa, aunque la avergonzó reconocer que había olvidado que lo tenía al lado.

-No lleva mucho tiempo en Urbana -comentó él.

A pesar de su incomodidad, Rosalie lo miró a los ojos.

-Aproximadamente un año y medio. ¿Por qué?

-Porque de lo contrario lo habría sabido.

-¿De verdad? ¿Sigue con interés a todos los fiscales de distrito?

-No -pasó un dedo por la perla que adornaba el lóbulo de la oreja de ella-. Solo a las hermosas -le encantó percibir la suspicacia inmediata que reflejó ella-. ¿Quiere bailar?

-No -suspiró-. No, gracias. En realidad no puedo quedarme más tiempo. He de trabajar.

-Ya son más de las diez -dijo, mirando el reloj.

-La ley no tiene un horario fijo, señor McCarthy.

-Emmett. La llevaré.

-No -un pánico veloz e irracional subió por su pecho-. No, no es necesario.

-Si no es necesario, entonces será un placer.

«Es seductor», pensó, «demasiado seductor para un hombre que acaba de quitarse de encima a una pelirroja y a una morena». No le interesaba pensar que era la rubia que completaba el trío.

-No quisiera alejarlo de la fiesta.

-Nunca me quedó mucho en estos acontecimientos.

-Emmett -la pelirroja, con un mohín en los labios húmedos, se contoneó hasta él para volver a agarrarse a su brazo-. Cariño, no has bailado conmigo. Ni una vez.

Rosalie aprovechó la oportunidad para dirigirse hacia la salida. Reconoció que era una estupidez, pero su interior se había agitado ante la idea de estar a solas en un coche con él. «Puro instinto», supuso, ya que Emmett McCarthy en la superficie era un hombre encantador y atractivo. Pero percibía algo. Unas corrientes subterráneas, oscuras y peligrosas. Ya tenía muchas cosas de qué ocuparse y no necesitaba añadir una más a su lista.

Salió a la bochornosa noche de verano.

-¿Le llamó un taxi, señorita? -preguntó el portero.

-No -Emmett puso una mano firme bajo el codo de ella-. Gracias.

-Señor McCarthy -comenzó Rosalie.

-Emmett. Tengo el coche aquí mismo, señorita Hale -señaló una estilizada y reluciente limusina negra.

-Es precioso -comentó con los dientes apretados-, pero un taxi solucionará perfectamente mis necesidades.

-Pero no las mías -le hizo un gesto al hombre alto y fornido que bajó del asiento del conductor para abrir la puerta trasera-. Las calles son peligrosas por la noche. Sencillamente me gustaría saber que ha llegado a salvo a donde quiera ir.

Ella retrocedió y lo estudió con cuidado, como se podría hacer con un sospechoso. Con esa media sonrisa que flotaba en su rostro ya no parecía tan peligroso. De hecho, parecía un poco triste. Un poco solitario.

Se volvió hacia la limusina. Sin querer ablandarse demasiado, miró por encima del hombro.

-¿Le han dicho alguna vez que es insistente, señor McCarthy?

-A menudo, señorita Hale -se sentó a su lado y le ofreció una rosa roja de tallo largo.

-Viene preparado -murmuró Rosalie. Se preguntó si la flor habría estado esperando a la pelirroja o a la morena.

-Lo intento. ¿Adónde le gustaría ir?

-Al Palacio de Justicia. Está en la sexta y...

-Sé dónde está -Emmett apretó un botón y el cristal que los separaba del chófer descendió en silencio-. Al Palacio de Justicia, Frank.

-Sí, señor -el cristal volvió a cerrarse, aislándolos.

-Solíamos trabajar del mismo lado -comentó ella.

-¿Y qué lado es ese?

-El de la ley.

Se volvió hacia Rosalie con ojos oscuros, casi hipnóticos. Hizo que ella se preguntara qué habrían visto durante esos meses perdidos en ese extraño mundo de una cuasi vida. O cuasi muerte.

-¿Es usted una defensora de la ley?

-Me gusta creerlo.

-Sin embargo, no es reacia a hacer tratos y a retirar cargos.

-El sistema esta abrumado -dijo a la defensiva.

-Oh, sí, el sistema -con un leve movimiento de hombros, pareció descartar el tema-. ¿De dónde es?

-Denver.

-No, Denver no le ha dado a su voz ese tono de cipreses y magnolias.

-Nací en Georgia, pero mi hermana y yo nos trasladamos mucho. Viví en Denver hasta venir al este, a Urbana.

«Su hermana», pensó. No su padre, ni su familia, solo su hermana. No insistió. Por el momento.

-¿Por qué se decidió por esta ciudad?

-Porque era un desafío. Quería darle un buen uso a todos los años que estudié en la universidad. Me gusta creer que puedo marcar una diferencia -pensó en el caso Méndez y en los cuatro miembros de la banda que habían sido arrestados y que esperaban un juicio-. He establecido una diferencia.

-Es usted una idealista.

-Tal vez. ¿Qué tiene de malo?

-Los idealistas a veces sufren una trágica desilusión -guardó silencio un instante, estudiándola. La luz de las farolas y de los semáforos penetraba en el coche, para volver a desvanecerse. Era hermosa tanto a la luz como a la sombra. Más que belleza, en sus ojos había una especie de poder. Ese que surge con la fusión de la inteligencia y la determinación-. Me gustaría verla en un tribunal -comentó.

Ella sonrió y añadió un elemento más al poder y la belleza. Ambición. Era una combinación formidable.

-Soy implacable.

-Apuesto que lo es.

Quería tocarla, apenas el contacto de las yemas de los dedos sobre aquellos adorables hombros blancos. Se preguntó si sería suficiente. Como temía que no lo fuera, resistió. Con alivio y frustración notó que la limusina se desviaba y detenía.

Rosalie se volvió para observar por la ventana el antiguo y alto Palacio de Justicia.

-Ha sido rápido -musitó, desconcertada por su propia decepción-. Gracias por el viaje -cuando el chófer abrió la puerta, sacó las piernas.

-Nos volveremos a ver.

-Tal vez -por segunda vez, miró por encima del hombro-. Buenas noches.

Emmett permaneció quieto unos momentos, invadido por la fragancia que ella había dejado atrás.

-¿A casa? -preguntó el chófer.

-No -respiró hondo-. Quédate aquí y llévala a su casa cuando haya terminado. Necesito caminar.

* * *

><p><strong>Buenoo q les parecio eso? Interesante? Jejeje quiero opiniones bellezas y espero tenerlas prontooo! <strong>

**Besitooos!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Holaaaa holaa me alegro mucho dq me hayan dejado reviews ya q eso es lo me motivaaa jeje pues aqui les va lo q sigue **

**Diclamier: La historia pertenece a Nora Roberts y los personajes a Stephanie Meyer**

**Capitulo 3**

Como un boxeador aturdido por muchos golpes, Emmett se abrió paso entre la pesadilla. Salió a la superficie, sin aliento y empapado de sudor. Al desvanecerse la náusea, permaneció echado y contempló el alto techo de su dormitorio.

Había quinientas veintitrés rosetas talladas en la escayola. Las había contado un día tras otro durante su lenta y tediosa recuperación. Casi como un encantamiento, empezó a contarlas otra vez, esperando que se le calmara el pulso.

Las sábanas de algodón irlandés estaban enredadas y húmedas a su alrededor, pero permaneció absolutamente quieto, sin dejar de contar. Veinticinco, veintiséis, veintisiete. En la habitación flotaba una leve y aromática fragancia a claveles. Una de las doncellas los había dejado en el escritorio antiguo cercano a la ventana. Mientras seguía contando, intentó adivinar qué jarrón habría utilizado. Waterford, Dresde, Wedgwood. Se concentró en eso y en la monótona cuenta hasta que sintió que comenzaba a relajarse.

Jamás sabía cuándo podía reaparecer el sueño. Suponía que tenía que estar agradecido de que ya no surgiera todas las noches, pero en sus visitas caprichosas había algo aún más horrible.

Más sereno, apretó el botón que había junto a la cama. Las cortinas de la amplia ventana arqueada se abrieron y dejaron pasar la luz. Con cuidado, movió los músculos, asegurándose de que todavía poseía el control.

Igual que un hombre en pos de sus propios demonios, repasó el sueño. Como siempre, lo recordó con absoluta nitidez.

Trabajaban de incógnito. Emmett y su compañero, Jack McDowell. Después de cinco años, eran más que compañeros. Eran hermanos. Cada uno había arriesgado la vida para salvar al otro. Y cada uno volvería a hacerlo sin titubear. Trabajaban juntos, bebían juntos, iban a los partidos de fútbol, discutían de política.

Durante más de un año habían respondido a los nombres de Demerez y Gates, haciéndose pasar por dos traficantes importantes de cocaína y su vástago aún más letal, el crack. Con paciencia y astucia, se habían infiltrado en uno de los carteles más importantes de la Costa Este. Urbana era su centro.

Podrían haber realizado docenas de arrestos, pero tanto ellos como el departamento habían acordado que el objetivo era el jefe supremo.

Su nombre y rostro seguían siendo un misterio.

Pero esa noche iban a conocerlo. Después de muchos esfuerzos habían logrado pactar un trato. Demerez y Gates llevaban cinco millones en efectivo en un maletín reforzado con acero. Los cambiarían por coca pura. Y solo harían el trato con el jefazo.

Fueron al puerto en el Maserati del que Jack estaba tan orgulloso. Con un respaldo de dos docenas de hombres, intactas sus personalidades falsas, estaban de buen humor.

Jack era un policía veterano, duro y de mente rápida, entregado a su familia. Tenía una mujer bonita y cariñosa y un bebé bullicioso. Con el pelo castaño peinado hacia atrás, las manos llenas de anillos y el traje que le quedaba impecable, daba la imagen perfecta del traficante rico y carente de conciencia.

Había muchos contrastes entre los dos compañeros. Jack descendía de un linaje de policías y su madre divorciada lo había criado en un apartamento de un tercer piso del East End. Su padre, un hombre que había recurrido a la botella tanto como a su arma, le había realizado visitas esporádicas. Jack había ingresado en el cuerpo al terminar el instituto.

Emmett procedía de una familia de empresarios con éxito que iban de vacaciones a Palm Beach y jugaban al golf en el club de campo. Sus padres habían estado más cerca de la clase trabajadora, según los patrones de la familia, prefiriendo invertir su dinero, su tiempo y sus sueños en un pequeño y elegante restaurante francés en la parte alta del lado Este. En última instancia, ese sueño los había matado.

Después de cerrar el local una noche de otoño, les habían robado y asesinado brutalmente a menos de tres metros de la puerta del restaurante.

Huérfano antes de cumplir los dos años, Emmett había sido criado con estilo y comodidad por unos tíos cariñosos. Había jugado al tenis en vez de a la pelota en la calle y lo habían animado a seguir los pasos del hermano de su difunto padre, como presidente del imperio McCarthy.

Pero jamás había olvidado la crueldad ni la injusticia del asesinato de sus padres. Por eso decidió ingresar en el departamento de policía al terminar la universidad.

A pesar de los contrastes existentes entre ellos, tenían una cosa vital en común: ambos creían en la ley.

-Esta noche lo colgaremos por el culo -dijo Jack, dando una profunda calada al cigarrillo.

-Ya iba siendo hora -murmuró Emmett.

-Seis meses de preparativos y dieciocho meses de incógnito. Dos años no son tantos para atrapar a ese canalla -miró a Emmett y le guiñó el ojo-. Por supuesto, siempre podríamos pillar los cinco millones y huir como si nos persiguiera el diablo. ¿Qué dices, muchacho?

Aunque Jack solo era cinco años mayor que él, siempre lo había llamado «muchacho».

-Me gustaría conocer Río.

-Sí, a mí también -tiró el cigarrillo por la ventana-. Podríamos comprarnos una villa y llevar una vida a lo grande. Muchas mujeres, mucho ron y mucho sol. ¿Te gustaría?

-A Jenny quizá no le gustara.

Jack rio entre dientes al oír el nombre de su mujer.

-Sí, eso probablemente la cabrearía. Me haría dormir en el salón durante diez meses. Creo que será mejor patearle el culo a ese tipo -recogió un pequeño transmisor-. Aquí Blancanieves, ¿me recibís?

-Afirmativo, Blancanieves. Aquí Gruñón.

-Vamos a entrar en el Muelle Diecisiete. No nos perdáis de vista. Eso va para el resto de los enanos.

Emmett frenó en las sombras del muelle y apagó el motor. Podía oler el agua y el olor intenso de los pescados y la basura. Siguiendo las instrucciones que habían recibido, encendió los faros dos veces, hizo una pausa y repitió lo mismo.

-Como James Bond -comentó Jack con una sonrisa- ¿Listo, muchacho?

-Listo.

-Entonces, adelante -encendió otro cigarrillo y expelió el humo.

Avanzaron con cautela. Jack portaba el maletín con los billetes marcados y el micro transmisor. Los dos llevaban pistoleras con armas reglamentarias del calibre 38. Emmett tenía una segunda pistola del 25 sujeta a la pantorrilla.

Les llegaba el sonido del agua sobre la madera, las patas escurridizas de los roedores sobre el cemento. La luz tenue de una luna cubierta a medias por las nubes. El aroma del tabaco del cigarrillo de Jack. El sudor lento entre los omóplatos de Emmett.

-Algo no encaja -susurró.

-Que no te den premoniciones, muchacho. Esta noche ganaremos el gordo.

Con un gesto de asentimiento, Emmett contuvo la inquietud. Pero llevó la mano al arma cuando un hombre pequeño salió de las sombras. Con una sonrisa, el hombre alzó las manos con las palmas hacia fuera.

-Estoy solo -anunció-. Tal como acordamos. Soy Laurent, vuestro escolta.

Tenía pelo negro y un bigote tupido. Cuando sonrió, Emmett captó el destello de unos dientes de oro. Igual que ellos, lucía un traje caro, de esos preparados para ocultar el bulto de un arma automática.

Laurent bajó una mano con cautela y sacó un cigarro largo y fino.

-Es una noche bonita para un paseo en barco, ¿verdad?

-Sí -Jack asintió-. ¿Te importa si te registramos? Nos sentiremos mejor si somos los únicos con artillería hasta llegar adonde vamos.

-Es comprensible -encendió el cigarro con un mechero de oro. Sin dejar de sonreír, apretó el cigarro entre los dientes.

Emmett vio que volvía a guardar el encendedor en el bolsillo con gesto casual. Luego se produjo una explosión, el sonido demasiado familiar de un disparo. Había un agujero humeante en el bolsillo del traje de mil quinientos dólares. Jack cayó hacia atrás.

Incluso en ese momento, cuatro años después, revivió el resto con un espantoso movimiento a cámara lenta. La expresión aturdida, muerta ya, en los ojos de su amigo al volar hacia atrás por la fuerza del impacto del disparo. Las volteretas pausadas-del maletín al girar una y otra vez en el aire. Los gritos de los hombres de apoyo al correr hacia el fragor. Sus propios movimientos, de una lentitud imposible, al llevar la mano al arma.

La sonrisa cada vez más amplia, con su destello de oro, a medida que Laurent se volvía hacia él.

-Apestosos policías -dijo antes de disparar.

Incluso en ese momento, Emmett podía sentir el calor desgarrador que estalló en su pecho, insoportable. Se vio volando hacia atrás, sin parar, hasta perderse en la oscuridad.

Y había estado muerto.

Había sabido que estaba muerto. Podía verse. Había bajado la vista para ver su cuerpo tendido en el muelle ensangrentado. Los policías trabajaban sobre él, vendándole la herida, maldiciendo y moviéndose como hormigas. Lo había observado todo sin pasión ni dolor.

Entonces llegó la ambulancia y de algún modo logró devolverlo al dolor. Le había faltado fuerza para oponerse y partir al sitio al que quería ir.

La sala de operaciones. Unas paredes azules, luces fuertes, el destello de instrumentos de acero. El bip, bip, bip de los monitores. El siseo del respirador artificial. Por dos veces había salido con facilidad de su cuerpo, como el aire, sereno e invisible, para observar al equipo médico luchar por su vida. Había querido decirles que pararan, que no quería regresar adonde podía volver a resultar herido. Sentir otra vez.

Pero sus componentes se habían mostrado hábiles y decididos y lo habían arrastrado de vuelta a su cuerpo herido. Y durante un tiempo Emmett había regresado a la oscuridad.

Pero eso había cambiado. Recordó flotar en un mundo de un líquido gris que le había provocado recuerdos primigenios del útero. Allí estaba a salvo. Reinaba la tranquilidad. De vez en cuando oía hablar a alguien que pronunciaba su nombre en voz alta, con insistencia. Pero él elegía no prestarle atención. Una mujer lloraba... su tía. El sonido conmocionado y de súplica de la voz de su tío.

Había luz, en realidad una intrusión, y aunque no podía sentir, percibía que alguien le alzaba los párpados y hacía brillar una luz en sus pupilas.

Era un mundo fascinante. Podía oír sus propias palpitaciones. Podía oler flores, aunque solo esporádicamente, ya que la fragancia quedaba relegada por el olor antiséptico del hospital. Y oiría música, suave, tranquila. Beethoven, Mozart, Chopin.

Luego se enteró de que una de las enfermeras había quedado lo suficientemente conmovida como para llevar un pequeño reproductor de casete a su habitación. A menudo iba con centros florales descartados para sentarse y hablar con él en voz baja y maternal.

A veces la tomaba por su propia madre y sentía una tristeza insoportable.

Cuando las brumas en el mundo gris comenzaron a abrirse, se opuso a ello. Quería quedarse. Pero sin importar la profundidad a la que se sumergiera, no dejaba de flotar cada vez más cerca de la superficie.

Hasta que al final abrió los ojos a la luz.

En ese momento tuvo que reconocer que esa había sido la peor parte de la pesadilla. Abrir los ojos y darse cuenta de que estaba con vida.

Cansado, se levantó de la cama. Había dejado atrás el deseo de muerte que lo había acosado aquellas primeras semanas. Pero por las mañana padecía la pesadilla, y se sentía tentado a maldecir la habilidad y dedicación del equipo médico que lo había recuperado.

Pero no habían recuperado a Jack. No habían salvado a sus padres, que habían muerto antes de que llegara a conocerlos. No habían tenido suficiente habilidad para salvar a sus tíos, que lo habían criado con un amor ilimitado y que habían muerto unas semanas antes de que saliera del coma.

Sin embargo, lo habían salvado a él. Emmett entendió la razón.

Se debía al don, a la maldición de un don que había recibido durante aquellos nueve meses en que su alma se había gestado en el mundo gris y liquido. Y debido a que lo habían salvado, no le quedaba más opción que llevar a cabo lo que estaba predestinado a hacer.

Con una sensación embotada de aceptación, apoyó la mano derecha sobre la pared verde clara de su dormitorio. Se concentró. Oyó el zumbido dentro del cerebro, el zumbido que nadie más podía oír. Entonces, rápida y completamente, su mano se desvaneció.

Seguía existiendo, desde luego. Podía sentirla. No obstante, ni siquiera él era capaz de verla. No había perfil, ninguna silueta de los nudillos. De la muñeca para arriba, la mano había desaparecido. Solo tenía que concentrarse para que le sucediera lo mismo a todo su cuerpo.

Aún podía recordar la primera vez que ocurrió. Cómo lo había espantado. Y fascinado. Hizo que la mano reapareciera y la estudió. Era la misma. Con una palma ancha, dedos largos, un poco áspera debido a los callos. La mano normal de un hombre que ya no era normal.

«Un truco útil», pensó, para un hombre que recorre las calles por la noche en busca de respuestas.

La cerró en un puño y luego entró en el cuarto de baño contiguo para darse una ducha.

* * *

><p><strong>holaaaa pues este capi es mas que todo para q entiendan un poco de la vida de Emmett jeje y espero q hayan captado todo, si tienen alguna pregunta me dicen!<strong>

**Besooos**


	4. Chapter 4

**Holaaaaaaaa q tal vamos? Bien ? Mal? Jeje espero q se bien, espero q esten bien y espero les guste est capi...**

**Diclamier: La historia pertenece a Nora Roberts y los personajes a Stephanie Meyer**

**Capitulo 4**

A las doce menos cuarto de la mañana, Rosalie esperaba en la comisaría del distrito veinticinco. No la extrañaba mucho que la hubieran llamado. Los cuatro miembros de la banda que había tiroteado a Dimitri Méndez estaban encerrados en celdas separadas. De ese modo podrían sudar a solas los cargos de asesinato en primer grado, complicidad en asesinato, posesión ilegal de armas, posesión de sustancias prohibidas y los demás cargos que aparecían en la ficha de arresto. Sin la oportunidad de corroborar las historias de sus compañeros.

A las nueve en punto la había llamado el defensor público de Alec Parino. Sería la tercera reunión que mantuvieran. En cada una de las anteriores, se había mantenido firme en su negativa a realizar un trato. El abogado defensor pedía el mundo, y el propio Alec se mostraba agresivo, desagradable y arrogante. Pero en cada ocasión que habían compartido la sala de interrogatorios había notado que Alec sudaba con más profusión.

El instinto le decía que tenía algo que intercambiar, pero que estaba dominado por el miedo.

Por estrategia propia, Rosalie había aceptado la reunión, aunque la había demorado un par de horas. Daba la impresión de que Alec se hallaba listo para ceder, y como lo tenía arrinconado gracias a la posesión del arma del delito y a dos testigos presenciales, más le valía que le ofreciera algo valioso.

Empleó el tiempo de espera mientras lo sacaban de la celda para repasar las notas sobre el caso. Como las podía recitar de memoria, la mente vagó a lo sucedido la noche anterior.

Se preguntó qué clase de hombre era Emmett McCarthy. El tipo que subía a una mujer renuente a su limusina después de cinco minutos de conocerla y luego dejaba el vehículo a disposición de ella durante dos horas y media. Recordó la divertida sorpresa al salir del Palacio de Justicia a la una de la mañana y descubrir la limusina larga y negra con su chófer taciturno y fornido, que la esperaba con paciencia para llevarla a casa.

Por orden del señor McCarthy.

Aunque no lo había visto por ninguna parte, había sentido su presencia durante todo el trayecto desde el centro de la ciudad hasta su apartamento del West End.

«Es un hombre poderoso», pensó en ese momento. «En su aspecto, en su personalidad y en su atractivo masculino». Miró alrededor de la comisaría y trató de imaginar al hombre elegante con su leve aura de hombre duro, enfundado en el esmoquin, trabajando en ese lugar.

La comisaría veinticinco estaba situada en una de las zonas más conflictivas de la ciudad. El lugar en el que, así descubrió cuando quiso saciar su curiosidad, había trabajado el detective Emmett McCarthy durante casi los seis años enteros que perteneció al cuerpo de policía.

Reflexionó que era difícil juntar al hombre seductor y obstinadamente encantador con el linóleo sucio, las duras luces fluorescentes y el olor a sudor y a café frío que se mezclaba con el ambientador con fragancia a pino.

A él le gustaba la música clásica, ya que por los altavoces de la limusina había sonado Mozart. Sin embargo, había permanecido años entre los gritos, las maldiciones y las incesantes llamadas telefónicas de la veinticinco.

Por la información que había leído al acceder a su historial, sabía que había sido un buen policía, a veces temerario, pero que jamás había cruzado la línea. Al menos no que figurara en su ficha, en la que abundaban las menciones honoríficas.

Su compañero y él habían desarticulado una red de prostitución que se cebaba con jóvenes fugadas de sus casas, tenían el reconocimiento de arrestar a tres importantes hombres de negocios que habían dirigido una operación clandestina de juego que castigaba a sus clientes poco afortunados con indecibles torturas, habían capturado a traficantes de droga, insignificantes y destacados, y habían desenmascarado a un policía corrupto que empleaba su placa para extorsionar a los comerciantes de la Pequeña Asia a cambió de protección.

Luego habían trabajado de incógnito para desmontar uno de los carteles de droga más importantes de la Costa Este. Y esa misión había terminado con ellos.

«¿Es eso lo que lo hace tan fascinante?», se preguntó. «Que parezca que el hombre sofisticado y rico sea solo una ilusión debajo de la cual está el policía duro que había sido? ¿O pasados los años de servicio a la ley como una simple aberración, había vuelto a su entorno privilegiado? ¿Quién es el verdadero McCarthy?».

Movió la cabeza y suspiró. Últimamente había meditado mucho en las ilusiones. Desde la noche aquella en el callejón en que había visto la aterradora realidad de su propia mortalidad y había sido salvada, a pesar de que creía firmemente en que se habría podido salvar a sí misma, por alguien a quien mucha gente consideraba un fantasma.

Pensó que Némesis era real. Lo había visto, oído, incluso la había irritado. No obstante, cuando lo recordaba, le parecía como el humo. Si hubiera alargado la mano para tocarlo, ¿lo habría atravesado?

«Qué tonterías. Voy a tener que dormir más si el exceso de trabajo me provoca estos vuelos de fantasía en pleno día».

Pero, de algún modo, iba a volver a encontrar a ese fantasma.

-Señorita Hale.

-Sí -se levantó y le ofreció la mano al joven defensor público de aspecto inquieto-. Hola otra vez, señor Simmons.

-Sí, bueno... -se subió unas gafas de montura gruesa por el puente de la nariz-. Le agradezco que aceptara esta reunión.

-Corte el rollo -detrás de Simmons, Alec estaba flanqueado por dos agentes uniformados. Tenía una mueca desdeñosa en la cara y las manos esposadas-. Hemos venido a establecer un trato, así que dejemos las florituras.

Con un gesto, Rosalie abrió el camino hacia una pequeña sala de interrogatorios. Dejó el maletín en la mesa y se sentó. Cruzó las manos. Con su severo traje azul marino y blusa blanca, parecía una educada belleza sureña. Pero sus ojos, tan oscuros como el algodón de su traje, ardían mientras observaban a Alec. Había estudiado las fotos de la policía sobre Dimitri y había visto lo que el odio y un arma automática podían hacerle a un cuerpo de dieciséis años.

-Señor Simmons, ¿es usted consciente de que, de los cuatro sospechosos que se enfrentan a condena por el asesinato de Dimitri Méndez, su cliente es el que tiene la papeleta para recibir el máximo castigo?

-¿Pueden quitarme esto? -Alec alzó las manos esposadas.

Rosalie lo miró.

-No.

-Vamos, nena -le lanzó lo que imaginaba que era una mueca sexy-. No me tendrás miedo, ¿verdad?

-¿A usted, señor Alec? -sonrió pero habló con un tono heladamente sarcástico-. En absoluto. Todos los días aplasto a alimañas desagradables. Sin embargo, usted debería temerme a mí. Soy yo quien va a sacarlo de circulación -volvió a mirar a Simmons-. No perdamos otra vez el tiempo. Los tres sabemos qué hay en juego. El señor Alec tiene diecinueve años y será juzgado como un adulto. Aún queda por determinar si los demás serán juzgados como adultos o menores -sacó sus notas, aunque no las necesitaba-. El arma del asesinato fue encontrada en el apartamento del señor Alec, con sus huellas.

-La pusieron allí -insistió Alec-. Nunca en mi vida la había visto.

-Guárdese eso para el juez -sugirió Rosalie-. Dos testigos lo sitúan en el coche que pasó por la Tercera y Market a las doce menos cuarto del dos de junio. Esos mismos testigos han identificado al señor Alec en una rueda de reconocimiento como el hombre que se asomó del coche y le hizo diez disparos a Dimitri Méndez.

Alec comenzó a jurar y a gritar sobre los chivatos, sobre lo que les haría cuando saliera. Sobre lo que le haría a ella. Sin molestarse en alzar la voz, Rosalie continuó con la vista clavada en Simmons.

-Tenemos a su cliente acusado de asesinato en primer grado. Y el estado solicitará la pena de muerte -cruzó las manos sobre sus notas y asintió-. Y ahora, ¿de qué quiere que hablemos?

Simmons se aflojó la corbata. El humo del cigarrillo que fumaba Alec flotaba en su dirección y le irritaba los ojos.

-Mi cliente tiene información que estaría dispuesto a revelarle a la oficina del fiscal del distrito -carraspeó-. A cambio de inmunidad y de la reducción de los cargos que pesan ahora sobre él. De asesinato en primer grado a posesión ilegal de un arma de fuego.

Rosalie enarcó una ceja y dejó que el silencio se prolongara.

-Estoy esperando que concluya el chiste.

-No es una broma, hermana -Alec se inclinó sobre la mesa-. Tengo algo que ofrecer y será mejor que escuche.

Con movimiento deliberado, Rosalie guardó las notas en el maletín y lo cerró.

-Usted es basura, Alec. Nada, nada que pueda ofrecer volverá a sacarlo a las calles. Si cree que puede pasarme por encima en la oficina del fiscal, piénselo mejor.

Simmons se incorporó cuando ella se dirigió hacia la puerta.

-Señorita Hale, por favor, ¿no podemos discutir el asunto?

-Claro -giró y lo miró-. En cuanto me haga una oferta realista.

Alec soltó una obscenidad que hizo que Simmons palideciera y Rosalie lo observara con ojos fríos.

-El estado lo acusará de asesinato en primer grado y solicitará la pena de muerte -expuso con calma-. Créame cuando le digo que me cercioraré de que su cliente sea arrancado de la sociedad como si fuera una sanguijuela.

-Me libraré -le gritó Alec. Tenía los ojos desencajados al levantarse-. Y cuando lo haga, iré por ti, zorra.

-No se librará -lo miró desde el otro lado de la mesa. Sus ojos estaban fríos como el hielo y en ningún momento titubearon-. Soy muy buena en mi trabajo, Alec, el cual consiste en poner a animales rabiosos como usted en jaulas. En su caso, no tendré misericordia. No se librará -repitió-. Y cuando esté sudando en el corredor de la muerte, quiero que piense en mí.

-Asesinato en segundo grado -pidió Simmons con celeridad, y recibió el aullido salvaje de su cliente.

-Vas a venderme, hijo de puta.

Rosalie soslayó a Alec y estudió los ojos nerviosos de Simmons. Percibía que allí había algo.

-Asesinato en primer grado -insistió-, con la petición de cadena perpetua en vez de la pena de muerte... siempre y cuando tenga algo que mantenga mi interés.

-Deje que hable con mi cliente, por favor. Concédanos un minuto.

-Desde luego -dejó al sudoroso defensor público con su desquiciado cliente.

Veinte minutos más tarde, volvía a plantarse ante Alec del otro lado de la mesa llena de marcas. Se lo veía más pálido y sereno mientras apuraba un cigarrillo hasta el filtro.

-Muestre sus cartas, Alec -aconsejó.

-Quiero inmunidad.

-De cualquiera de los cargos que pudieran caerle por la información que me brinde. De acuerdo -ya lo tenía justo donde quería.

-Y protección -comenzó a sudar.

-Si está justificada.

El vaciló y jugueteó con el cigarrillo y el cenicero de plástico. Pero estaba arrinconado y lo sabía. Veinte años. Su abogado le había dicho que probablemente obtendría la libertad condicional en veinte años.

Veinte años en el agujero eran mejor que la silla eléctrica. Cualquier cosa lo era. Y a un tipo listo podía irle bien en el agujero. Y él se consideraba bastante listo.

-He estado haciendo algunas entregas para unos tipos. Tipos importantes. Transportes en camiones desde los muelles hasta una elegante tienda de antigüedades en la ciudad. Pagan bien, muy bien, de modo que sabía que había algo en las cajas aparte de jarrones buenos -incómodo con las esposas, encendió otro cigarrillo con la colilla del que acababa de terminar-. Eso me impulsó a echar un vistazo. Abrí una de las cajas y vi que estaba llena de coca. Jamás había visto tanta nieve. Unos cincuenta kilos. Y era pura.

-¿Cómo lo sabe?

Se humedeció los labios y sonrió.

-Saqué una de las bolsas y me la metí debajo de la camisa. Te lo repito, había suficiente coca para llenar la nariz de todo el estado en los próximos veinte años.

-¿Cómo se llama la tienda?

-Quiero saber si tenemos un trato -volvió a humedecerse los labios.

-Si la información se puede verificar, sí. Si es un engaño, no.

-Timeless. Así se llama. Está en la Séptima. Entregábamos una, quizá dos veces por semana. No sé cuándo llevábamos coca o antigüedades.

-Quiero algunos nombres.

-El tipo con el que trabajaba en los muelles se llamaba Ratón. Simplemente Ratón, es lo único que sé.

-¿Quién lo contrataba?

-Un tipo. Entró en Loredo, el bar del West End donde paran los Demons. Dijo que tenía un trabajo si mi espalda era fuerte y sabía mantener la boca cerrada. De modo que Ray y yo lo aceptamos.

-¿Ray?

-Ray Santiago. Es uno de los nuestros, los Demons.

-¿Qué aspecto tenía el hombre que os contrató?

-Pequeño, tirando a nervioso. Bigote grande, un par de dientes de oro. Entró en Loredo con un traje caro, pero a nadie se le ocurrió meterse con él.

Ella tomó notas, asintió y le sonsacó información hasta dejarlo seco.

-De acuerdo, lo comprobaré. Si ha sido honesto conmigo, descubrirá que yo lo seré con usted -se puso de pie y miró a Simmons-. Estaré en contacto.

Al salir de la sala de interrogatorios, la cabeza le palpitaba. Tenía una sensación de confinamiento, que le sucedía siempre que trataba con gente como Alec.

«Por el amor del cielo, tiene diecinueve años», pensó mientras le devolvía la placa de visitante al sargento de la recepción. Apenas era mayor para votar, sin embargo, había matado a otro ser humano sin ningún miramiento. Sabía que no experimentaba remordimiento. Los Demons consideraban esos incidentes como un ritual tribal. Y ella, como representante de la ley, había hecho un trato con él.

Al salir a la tarde calurosa se recordó que el sistema funcionaba de esa manera. Cambiaría a Alec como si se tratara de una ficha de póquer y esperaría conseguir una presa mayor. Al final, Alec pasaría el resto de su juventud y parte de su vida adulta en la cárcel.

Esperaba que la familia de Dimitri Méndez considerara que se había hecho justicia.

-¿Mal día?

Sin dejar de fruncir el ceño, giró, se protegió los ojos del sol y vio a Emmett McCarthy.

-Hola. ¿Qué hace aquí?

-La esperaba.

Ella enarcó una ceja y analizó la respuesta apropiada. Ese día McCarthy llevaba un traje gris, de excelente corte y caro sin ostentación. Aunque la humedad era intensa, su camisa blanca parecía impecable. El nudo de la corbata gris de seda era perfecto.

Daba la impresión de ser precisamente quien era. «Hasta que lo miras a los ojos», concluyó. «Entonces, ves que las mujeres se sienten atraídas por él por un motivo más básico que el dinero y la posición social».

-¿Por qué? -respondió con la única pregunta que parecía adecuada.

-Para invitarla a comer -sonrió.

-Es muy amable, pero...

-No come, ¿verdad?

-Sí, casi a diario -era evidente que se reía de ella-. Pero en este momento estoy trabajando.

-Es usted una dedicada funcionaria pública, ¿verdad, Rosalie?

-Eso me gusta pensar -captó suficiente sarcasmo en su voz para retraerse un poco. Bajó a la calle y alzó el brazo para llamar un taxi-. Fue muy amable al dejarme su limusina anoche -se volvió y lo miró-. Pero no era necesario.

-A menudo hago lo que otros consideran innecesario -le tomó la mano y, con solo una leve presión, le bajó el brazo-. Si no a comer, a cenar.

-Suena más a orden que a invitación -habría apartado la mano, pero parecía infantil entablar una contienda de voluntades en la calle-. A cualquier hora, he de declinar. Esta noche trabajo hasta tarde.

-Mañana, entonces -sonrió con expresión cautivadora-. Una invitación, abogada.

Costaba no sonreírle cuando la miraba con humor y... ¿soledad?... en los ojos.

-Señor McCarthy. Emmett -se corrigió antes de que lo hiciera él-. Los hombres persistentes por lo general me irritan. Y usted no es una excepción. Pero, por algún motivo, creo que me gustaría cenar con usted.

-La recogeré a las siete.

-Perfecto. Le daré mi dirección.

-La tengo.

-Desde luego -la noche anterior el chófer de él la había dejado ante la puerta de su casa-. Si me devuelve la mano, me gustaría parar un taxi.

No cedió de inmediato, sino que bajó la vista a su mano. Era delicada y pequeña, como el resto de ella. Sin embargo, en sus dedos había fuerza. Llevaba las uñas cortas, bien redondeadas y con una capa de esmalte transparente. No lucía anillos ni pulseras, solo un reloj fino y práctico que notó que era exacto hasta el minuto.

Alzó la vista a sus ojos. En ellos vio curiosidad, un poco de impaciencia y, otra vez, cautela. Se obligó a sonreír mientras se preguntaba cómo un simple contacto de manos podía haberlo acelerado de forma tan descarada.

-La veré mañana -la soltó y se apartó.

Ella asintió, sin confiar en su voz. Al subir al taxi, se volvió. Pero él ya no estaba.

* * *

><p><strong>jajaja quieren saber q sigue y como va esa cena ? Jajaja yo se q sii <strong>

**Besos **


	5. Chapter 5

**Comooo vamos mis bellos lectores ? Espero q bien jejeje **

**Disfruten de este bello capi quizas les tenga una sorpresita jeje **

**Diclamier: La historia pertenece a Nora Roberts y los personajes a Stephanie Meyer**

**Capitulo 5**

Eran pasadas las diez cuando Rosalie se acercó a la tienda de antigüedades. Estaba cerrada, desde luego, y no había esperado encontrar nada. Había redactado su informe y comunicado los detalles de la entrevista con Alec a su superior. Pero no había sido capaz de resistirse a echar un vistazo en persona.

En esa zona elegante de la ciudad, la gente se demoraba ante una cena o disfrutando de un espectáculo. Unas parejas pasaron ante ella de camino a un club o un restaurante. Las farolas proyectaban charcos luminosos de seguridad.

Suponía que era una tontería haber ido hasta allí. Sabía que las puertas no estarían abiertas para que pudiera entrar y descubrir un escondite de drogas en una armadura del siglo dieciocho.

Las ventanas no solo estaban a oscuras, sino que además tenían rejas y cortinas cerradas. Igual que la misma tienda se hallaba sumida en un manto de misterio. Aquel día había dedicado horas a buscar el nombre del propietario. Se había protegido bien detrás de una red de corporaciones. El rastro daba giros y más giros. Hasta el momento, Rosalie se había topado con un callejón sin salida.

Pero la tienda era real. Al día siguiente, a más tardar al otro, dispondría de una orden judicial. La policía inspeccionaría cada rincón y grieta de Timeless. Se confiscarían sus libros contables.

Se acercó a la ventana oscura. Algo hizo que girara con rapidez para estudiar la luz y la sombra de la calle que había a su espalda.

El tráfico pasaba con su habituad ruido. Una pareja que iba del brazo reía en la acera de enfrente. «Todo normal», se dijo. No había nada que justificara el hormigueo en su espalda. Sin embargo, mientras oteaba la calle y los edificios adyacentes para asegurarse de que nadie le prestaba atención, persistió la sensación de que era vigilada.

Decidió que era injustificada. Esos ramalazos de miedo eran vestigio del incidente en el callejón. No era posible vivir la vida demasiado asustada como para no salir por la noche, paranoica hasta el extremo de mirar por cada esquina antes de girar. Al menos no era posible para ella.

Casi toda la vida su hermana mayor la había cuidado, incluso mimado. Aunque siempre le estaría agradecida a Esme, cuando se marchó de Denver para ir a Urbana había establecido un compromiso consigo misma. Dejaría huella. Y no podría hacerlo si huía de las sombras.

Decidida a luchar contra su propia inquietud, rodeó el edificio y con pasos rápidos se adentró en el callejón largo y estrecho que había entre la tienda de antigüedades y la boutique de al lado.

La parte posterior del edificio era tan segura y normal como la delantera. Había una ventana reforzada con barrotes de acero y una puerta doble con tres cerrojos. Allí no había ninguna farola que desterrara la oscuridad.

-No pareces estúpida.

Al oír la voz se sobresaltó y habría caído sobre unos cubos de basura si una mano no la hubiera sujetado por la muñeca. Abrió la boca para gritar y alzó el puño para luchar cuando reconoció a su acompañante.

-¡Tú! -iba de negro, apenas visible en la oscuridad. Pero lo supo.

-Habría imaginado que ya habías satisfecho tu dosis de callejones -no la soltó, aunque pensó que sería lo mejor. Bajo los dedos sintió el ritmo desbocado de sus palpitaciones.

-Has estado vigilándome.

-Hay algunas mujeres a las que cuesta abandonar -la acercó. Su voz sonó baja y áspera. Ella pudo ver un destello de ira en sus ojos. La mezcla le resultó extrañamente atractiva-. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Rosalie tenía la boca tan seca que le dolía. La había acercado tanto que sus muslos se rozaban. Podía sentir el aleteo de su aliento en los labios. Para asegurarse algo de distancia y un poco de control, apoyó una mano en el pecho de él. La mano no lo atravesó, sino que encontró una pared sólida y cálida, sintió el latido rápido y firme de su corazón.

-Es asunto mío.

-Tu asunto es preparar casos y exponerlos en los tribunales, no jugar a detective.

-No estoy jugando... -calló y entrecerró los ojos-. ¿Cómo sabes que soy abogada?

-Sé mucho de ti, señorita Hale -sonrió sin ningún atisbo de humor-. Es asunto mío saberlo. No creo que tu hermana trabajara para pagarte la facultad de derecho y viera que te graduabas en lo más alto de tu promoción para que te movieras con sigilo entre locales cerrados. Y menos cuando el local en cuestión es la tapadera de un negocio sucio.

-¿Conoces este lugar?

-Como ya he dicho, conozco muchas cosas.

Más adelante se ocuparía de la intrusión que había hecho en su vida. En ese momento debía realizar un trabajo.

-Si tienes alguna información, alguna prueba sobre esta supuesta operación de drogas, es tu deber entregar dicha información a la oficina del fiscal del distrito.

-Soy bien consciente de mis deberes. Entre ellos no se incluye hacer tratos con la basura.

Ella se ruborizó. Ni siquiera cuestionó cómo estaba al corriente de su entrevista con Alec. Le bastaba con saber que cuestionaba su integridad.

-Me moví dentro de los parámetros de la ley -espetó-. Es más de lo que puedes decir tú. Te pones una máscara y juegas a ser el Capitán América, estableciendo tus propias reglas. Eso te convierte en parte del problema, no de la solución.

Bajo las rendijas de la máscara, él entrecerró los ojos.

-Hace unas noches parecías agradecida por mi solución.

-Ya te he dado las gracias por tu ayuda -alzó el mentón y deseó poder enfrentarse a él en su propio terreno, la luz- a pesar de que fue innecesaria.

-¿Eres siempre tan arrogante, señorita Hale?

-Confiada -corrigió.

-¿Y siempre ganas en los tribunales?

-Poseo un historial excelente.

-¿Siempre ganas? -repitió.

-No, pero esa no es la cuestión.

-Es exactamente la cuestión. En esta ciudad se libra una guerra.

-Y tú te has nombrado general de los buenos.

-No, lucho solo -no sonrió.

-¿Es que no tienes...?

Pero la cortó con celeridad, apoyando una mano enguantada en su boca. El escuchó, pero no con los oídos. No se trataba de algo que hubiera oído, sino de algo que había sentido, como algunos hombres sienten el hambre o la sed, el amor o el odio. O, siglos atrás cuando sus sentidos no se hallaban embotados por la civilización, el peligro.

Antes de que Rosalie hubiera empezado a debatirse, la hizo a un lado y la protegió con su cuerpo contra la pared del otro local.

-¿Qué diablos crees que estás haciendo?

La explosión que sonó al terminar de hablar le provocó un retumbar poderoso en los oídos. El destello de luz le contrajo las pupilas. Antes de que pudiera cerrar los ojos al resplandor, vio los fragmentos irregulares de los cristales que volaron por los aires, de los misiles de ladrillo roto. Bajo su cuerpo, el suelo tembló cuando la tienda de antigüedades explotó.

Con horror y fascinación, vio un pedazo letal de cemento impactar a solo un metro de su cara.

-¿Te encuentras bien? -cuando no obtuvo respuesta, le tomó la cara trémula entre las manos y la giró para que lo mirara-. Rosalie, te encuentras bien? -tuvo que repetir su nombre dos veces hasta conseguir que de su rostro se desvaneciera la expresión vidriosa.

-Sí -logró balbucir-. ¿Y tú?

-¿Es que no lees los periódicos? -esbozó una sonrisa casi imperceptible-. Soy invulnerable.

-Es verdad -suspiró e intentó sentarse.

Durante un momento él no se movió, sino que dejó su cuerpo donde estaba, donde quería estar. Pegado al de ella. Tenía la cara a pocos centímetros de la de Rosalie. Se preguntó qué pasaría si acortaba dicha distancia y permitía que sus bocas se encontraran.

Rosalie comprendió que iba a besarla, y se quedó absolutamente quieta. La embargó la emoción. No la ira, tal como habría esperado. Sino la excitación, descarnada y salvaje. La invadió a tanta velocidad que bloqueo todo lo demás. Con un ligero murmullo de asentimiento, alzó la mano a su mejilla.

Cuando los dedos le rozaron la máscara, él se apartó del contacto como si hubiera recibido una bofetada. Se incorporó y la ayudó a ponerse de pie. Luchando contra una poderosa mezcla de humillación y furia, Rosalie rodeó la pared en dirección a la tienda de antigüedades.

Poco quedaba de ella. Había diseminados ladrillos, cristales y cemento. En el interior del local, ardía el fuego. El techo se vino abajo con un gemido prolongado y sonoro.

-En esta ocasión se te han adelantado -susurró él-. No quedará nada que puedas encontrar... ni papeles, ni drogas ni registros.

-Han destruido el local -soltó con los dientes apretados. Se dijo que no había querido que la besara. Había estado sacudida, aturdida, víctima de una locura temporal-. Pero debe de tener un propietario, y averiguaré quién es.

-Esto ha sido una advertencia. Una que más te valdría escuchar.

-No me asustarán. Ni por la destrucción de edificios ni por ti -se volvió para mirarlo, pero no la sorprendió que se hubiera ido.

* * *

><p><strong>hellooo jeje tuvimos un poco de accion, emocion y aun mas important un poco de Nemesis cierto ? Jajaja <strong>

**Opiniones? Haganmelo saber jeje**


	6. Chapter 6

**Pensaba dejarlos esperando mas por ls poca cantidad d reviews q logre observar pero se q hay gente q quiere y merece un nuevo capi **

**Asi q aqui les vaaa bellezas**

**Diclamier: La historia pertenece a Nora Roberts y los personajes a Stephanie Meyer**

**Capitulo 6**

Era pasada la una de la mañana cuando Rosalie llegó a su apartamento. Había dedicado casi dos horas a contestar preguntas, a hacer su declaración a la policía y a evitar a los periodistas. Pero en todo el proceso experimentó una persistente irritación hacia el hombre llamado Némesis.

Técnicamente le había vuelto a salvar la vida. De haber estado a tres metros de la tienda de antigüedades cuando estalló la bomba, sin duda habría recibido una muerte desagradable. Pero la había obligado a contar una historia complicada ante la policía, sin importar que fuera ayudante del fiscal.

A eso se añadía que en la breve conversación mantenida no había mostrado respeto alguno por su profesión o juicio. Había estudiado y trabajado para alcanzar el objetivo de ser fiscal desde que tenía dieciocho años. Pero él, con un simple encogimiento de hombros, descartaba esos años de su vida como un tiempo desperdiciado.

«No», pensó mientras hurgaba en el bolso en busca de las llaves, «él prefiere recorrer las calles ofreciendo su personal sentido de la justicia». Eso era inaceptable. Antes de que todo terminara, pensaba demostrarle que el sistema funcionaba.

Y al mismo tiempo se demostraría a sí misma que no se había sentido atraída por él.

-Parece que has tenido una noche dura.

Con las llaves en la mano, Rosalie se volvió. Su vecina de enfrente, la señora Greenbaum, se hallaba de pie en el umbral de su casa, mirándola a través de unas gafas de montura de color cereza.

-Señora Greenbaum, ¿qué hace levantada?

-Acabo de terminar de ver el programa de David Letterman. Ese chico me desvela -con setenta años y una cómoda pensión para protegerla de las tormentas de la vida, Lil Greenbaum tenía su horario personal y hacía lo que le gustaba. En ese momento llevaba una bata de franela, zapatillas y un lazo de un rosa intenso en su pelo teñido-. No te vendría mal beber algo. ¿Qué te parece un chocolate caliente?

Rosalie iba a declinar cuando se dio cuenta de que era exactamente lo que le apetecía. Sonrió, guardó las llaves en el bolsillo de la chaqueta y cruzó el pasillo.

-Que sea doble.

-Ya tengo la leche al fuego. Tú siéntate y quítate los zapatos -le palmeó la mano y se dirigió a la cocina.

Agradecida, Rosalie se dejó caer sobre los cojines de un sofá. La televisión seguía encendida; en ese momento pasaban una vieja película en blanco y negro. Reconoció a un joven Cary Grant, pero no de qué película se trataba. La señora Greenbaum lo sabría. Lo sabía todo.

El apartamento de dos dormitorios, uno de los cuales siempre estaba preparado para cualquiera de sus numerosos nietos, se hallaba abarrotado de cosas y ordenado. Las mesas exhibían fotografías y adornos, entre los que predominaba un símbolo de la paz labrado en latón. Lil estaba orgullosa de haber marchado contra el gobierno en los años sesenta. Igual que había protestado contra los reactores nucleares, la Guerra de las Galaxias, la quema de los bosques tropicales y el aumento del mantenimiento de los servicios médicos públicos.

A menudo le había dicho a Rosalie que le gustaba protestar. En sus palabras, «Cuando puedes protestar contra el sistema, significa que estás viva».

-Aquí tienes -llevó dos tazas de cerámica. Echó un vistazo al televisor-. Penny Serenade, 1941. Qué atractivo era Cary Grant, ¿verdad? -después de dejar las tazas en la mesita, tomó e! mando a distancia y apagó el televisor. Y ahora dime, ¿en qué problemas te has estado metiendo?

-¿Se nota?

La señora Greenbaum bebió un sorbo de té enriquecido con unas gotas de whisky.

-Tu traje es un desastre -se acercó y olisqueó-. Huele a humo. Tienes la mejilla manchada, una carrera en una media y fuego en los ojos. Por tu expresión, tiene que haber involucrado un hombre.

-Al departamento de policía le gustaría contar con sus servicios, señora Greenbaum -bebió el chocolate y absorbió su calor-. Realizaba un poco de trabajo de campo. El local que investigaba estalló.

-Has resultado herida? -el interés que había mostrado se transformó en preocupación.

-No. Solo unas magulladuras -harían juego con las recibidas la semana anterior-. Imagino que mi ego sufrió un poco. Me encontré con Némesis -no había mencionado su primer encuentro porque era consciente de la profunda admiración que el hombre de negro le inspiraba a su vecina.

-¿Lo viste en persona? -los ojos estuvieron a punto de saltársele de las órbitas.

-Lo vi, hablé con él y terminó por tirarme al suelo justo antes de que estallara el local.

-Dios -Lil se llevó la mano al corazón-. Es mucho más romántico que cuando conocí al señor Greenbaum en la manifestación ante el pentágono.

-No tuvo nada de romántico. El hombre es imposible, más parecido a un maníaco y decididamente peligroso.

-Es un héroe -le apuntó con un dedo-. Aún no has aprendido a reconocer a los héroes. Eso se debe a que hoy en día quedan muy pocos. Bueno, ¿cómo es? Los informes son confusos. Un día es un hombre negro de dos metros y al siguiente un vampiro pálido con colmillos. El otro día leí que era una mujer pequeña con ojos rojos.

-No es una mujer -musitó. Recordaba con mucha claridad el contacto de su cuerpo-. Y no puedo decirle cómo es. Estaba oscuro y casi toda su cara cubierta por una máscara.

-¿Como el Zorro? -preguntó la anciana con esperanza.

-No. Bueno, no lo sé. Quizá –suspiró y decidió complacer a su vecina-. Mide un metro ochenta u ochenta y cinco, creo, delgado y de complexión fuerte.

-¿De qué color tiene el pelo?

-Lo llevaba cubierto. Pude verle la mandíbula -«fuerte, tensa»-. Y la boca -había flotado durante un momento largo y excitante sobre la suya-. Nada especial -se apresuró a comentar, y bebió más chocolate.

-Mmm -la señora Greenbaum tenía sus propias ideas. Se había casado y enviudado dos veces, y entre medias había disfrutado de lo que ella consideraba una cantidad apropiada de romances. Reconocía los signos-. ¿Sus ojos? Siempre puedes reconocer la calidad de un hombre por sus ojos.

-Oscuros -Rosalie rio entre dientes.

-¿Oscuros qué?

-Solo oscuros. Se mantiene en las sombras.

-Se mueve entre las sombras para erradicar el mal y proteger a los inocentes. ¿Qué hay más romántico que eso?

-Se enfrenta al sistema.

-Exacto. Debería haber más como él.

-No digo que no haya ayudado a algunas personas, pero para eso tenemos a agentes de la ley especialmente entrenados -frunció el ceño. En cada ocasión en que había necesitado ayuda no había encontrado a ningún policía. Tampoco podían estar en todas partes. Decidió emplear su último y definitivo argumento-. No muestra ningún respeto por la ley.

-Creo que te equivocas. Me parece que la respeta mucho. Simplemente la interpreta de manera diferente a ti -volvió a palmearle la mano-. Eres una buena chica, Rosalie, e inteligente, pero te has entrenado para caminar por un sendero muy estrecho. Deberías recordar que este país se fundó por la rebelión. A menudo lo olvidamos, luego nos volvemos complacientes y perezosos hasta que surge alguien que cuestiona el statu quo. Necesitamos a los rebeldes del mismo modo que necesitamos a los héroes. Sin ellos, el mundo sería un lugar aburrido y triste.

-Es posible -aunque no estaba convencida-. Pero también necesitamos reglas.

-Oh, sí -la señora Greenbaum sonrió-. Las necesitamos. ¿De qué otro modo podríamos romperlas?

* * *

><p><strong>holaaaa bellezas que tal vamos ? Jejeje quieren maaas <strong>

**Reviews!**

**?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Holaaa bellezas ? Como vamos ? Espero que bien jeje **

**Disfruten **

**Diclamier: La historia pertenece a Nora Roberts y los personajes a Stephanie Meyer**

**Capitulo 7**

Emmett mantuvo los ojos cerrados mientras el chófer llevaba la limusina por la ciudad. En el día transcurrido desde la noche en que se produjo la explosión, había pensado en docenas de razones para cancelar su cita con Rosalie Hale.

Todas eran pragmáticas, lógicas, cuerdas. Una poco práctica, ilógica y potencialmente loca las contrarrestó.

La necesitaba.

Interfería con su trabajo, de día y de noche. Desde el momento en que la vio, no había sido capaz de pensar en nadie más. Había empleado su vasta red de ordenadores para obtener toda la información disponible sobre ella. Sabía que había nacido en Atlanta hacía veinticinco años y que había perdido a sus padres de forma trágica y brutal cuando tenía doce. Su hermana la había criado y juntas habían vivido en varios estados del país. La hermana trabajaba en la radio y en ese momento era directora de la KHIP en Denver; donde Rosalie había ido a la universidad.

Nada más graduarse había solicitado un puesto en la oficina del fiscal del distrito en Urbana, donde había ganado fama de ser meticulosa y ambiciosa.

Sabía que había tenido una relación amorosa importante en su período universitario, aunque desconocía por qué había terminado. Luego había salido con diversos hombres, aunque con ninguno en serio.

Odiaba el hecho de que esa información le hubiera proporcionado un tremendo alivio.

Estaba seguro de que representaba un peligro para él, lo entendía y parecía incapaz de evitarlo. Incluso tras su encuentro la noche anterior, cuando había estado a punto de hacerle perder el control, no era capaz de quitársela de la mente.

Continuar viéndola significaba continuar engañándola. Y a sí mismo también.

Pero cuando el coche se detuvo delante de donde vivía, bajó, entró en el vestíbulo y tomó el ascensor hasta su planta.

En el momento en que Rosalie oyó la llamada, dejó de caminar por el salón. Llevaba los últimos veinte minutos preguntándose por qué había aceptado salir con un hombre al que apenas conocía y que encima tenía fama de ser un gran seductor, pero casado solo con sus negocios.

Tuvo que reconocer que había caído bajo su encanto y la corriente subterránea de peligro que emanaba de él. Era posible que incluso hubiera quedado fascinada por su tendencia a dominar, lo cual representaba un desafío. Se dijo que no importaba, que solo era una velada para cenar. No era ingenua y no esperaba nada más que una buena comida y una conversación inteligente.

Rosalie iba vestida de azul. De algún modo Emmett había sabido que así sería. La falda azul de seda hacía juego con sus ojos. Era ceñida y corta, celebrando sus piernas largas y hermosas. La chaqueta casi masculina hizo que se preguntara si debajo llevaría algo. La lámpara que había junto a la puerta captaba el destello azul y blanco de las piedras que llevaba por pendientes.

Los halagos fáciles que estaba acostumbrado a dispensar se le atragantaron.

-Estás lista -logró comentar.

-Siempre -le sonrió-. Es como un vicio -cerró la puerta a su espalda sin invitarlo a pasar. Parecía más seguro de esa manera. Momentos más tarde se acomodó en la limusina y se juró disfrutar de la velada-. ¿Viajas siempre así?

-No. Solo cuando resulta más conveniente.

-Yo lo haría -incapaz de resistirse, se quitó los zapatos y dejó que sus pies se hundieran en la mullida alfombra-. Sin tener que molestarte en buscar un taxi o en correr al metro.

-Pero pasas por alto mucha vida en las calles y debajo de ellas.

-No me dirás que viajas en metro -se volvió hacia él. Con aquel traje oscuro y corbata a rayas sutiles parecía un hombre de éxito. Llevaba unos gemelos de oro en los puños de su camisa blanca.

-Cuando resulta más conveniente -sonrió-. ¿Acaso crees que el dinero debería de usarse para aislarse de la realidad?

-No, en absoluto. En realidad, jamás he tenido el suficiente para verme tentada.

-No lo estarías -se contentó, o eso intentó, jugando con el extremo de su cabello-. Podrías haberte dedicado a la práctica privada en una docena de bufetes importantes, con un sueldo que habría hecho que el cheque que te dan en la oficina del fiscal pareciera dinero de bolsillo. Y no lo hiciste.

-No creas que no hay momentos en que cuestiono mi propia cordura -se encogió de hombros. Miró por la ventanilla-. ¿Adónde vamos?

-A cenar.

-Me alivia saberlo, ya que no pude comer. Me refería adónde.

-Aquí -le tomó la mano cuando la limusina se detuvo.

Habían llegado hasta el linde mismo de la ciudad, hasta el mundo del dinero antiguo y del prestigio. Allí el sonido del tráfico solo era un eco distante, y se percibía el leve y delicado aroma de las rosas en flor.

Rosalie contuvo un jadeo al bajar a la acera. Había visto fotos de su casa, pero era muy distinto estar delante de ella. Se erguía inmensa sobre la calle, y ocupaba media manzana.

Tenía un estilo gótico, construida por un filántropo a comienzos de siglo. En alguna parte había leído que Emmett la había comprado antes de que le dieran el alta en el hospital.

Hacia el cielo se alzaban torres y minaretes. Unos ventanales resplandecían con el sol que comenzaba a hundirse en el oeste. Los balcones sobresalían para rodear las esquinas. La última planta estaba dominada por un enorme cristal curvo desde el que se podía contemplar toda la ciudad.

-Veo que te tomas literalmente la idea de que el hogar de un hombre es su castillo.

-Me gusta el espacio y la intimidad. Pero he decidido prescindir del foso -ella rio y se dirigió hacia las puertas talladas de la entrada-. ¿Quieres que te la enseñe antes de cenar?

-¿Bromeas? -enlazó el brazo con el de Emmett-. ¿Por dónde empezamos?

La condujo por corredores sinuosos, bajo techos altos, a habitaciones enormes y atestadas. El no recordaba haber disfrutado tanto de su hogar, viéndolo con ojos nuevos.

Había una biblioteca de dos niveles que contenía desde primeras ediciones hasta libros de bolsillo viejos. Salones con sofás antiguos y delicadas porcelanas. Jarrones Ming, caballos Tang, cristales de Lalique y cerámica maya. Las paredes estaban pintadas con colores ricos y profundos, adornadas con frisos lustrosos y cuadros impresionistas.

El ala este contenía un invernadero tropical, una piscina cubierta y un gimnasio plenamente equipado con un jacuzzi y una sauna separados. Por otro corredor y subiendo por una escalera curva, había dormitorios amueblados con camas con dosel o con cabeceros tallados en madera noble.

Rosalie dejó de contar las habitaciones.

Más escaleras, luego un despacho enorme con un escritorio de mármol negro y un amplio ventanal que con el crepúsculo había adquirido una tonalidad rosada. Unos ordenadores esperaban en silencio.

Una sala de música, completada con un piano de cola y una vieja rocola Wurlitzer. Casi mareada, entró en un salón de baile cubierto de espejos y observó su reflejo multiplicado. En el techo, tres candelabros centelleaban con una luz suntuosa.

-Es como una mansión sacada de una película -murmuró. Siguiendo un impulso, dio tres rápidas vueltas-. Es increíble, de verdad. ¿No sientes nunca el deseo de venir aquí a bailar?

-No hasta ahora -sorprendiéndolos a los dos, la tomó por la cintura y la hizo bailar un vals.

Rosalie debería de haber reído, debería de haberle lanzado una mirada divertida y coqueta y haber aceptado el impulso por lo que era. Pero no pudo. Solo fue capaz de mirarlo fijamente a los ojos mientras la hacía dar más y más vueltas en el salón con espejos.

Tenía una mano apoyada en el hombro de Emmett y la otra entre sus dedos. Sus pasos estaban sincronizados, aunque ninguno los pensaba. Tontamente, se preguntó si él oiría en la cabeza la misma música que ella.

Emmett no oía otra cosa que la firme respiración de Rosalie. No recordaba haber sido nunca tan completa y exclusivamente consciente de una persona. El modo en que sus pestañas largas y oscuras le enmarcaban los ojos. La línea sutil de tonalidad broncínea que se había pasado por los párpados. El brillo pálido y húmedo de color rosa en los labios.

Allí donde la mano se posaba en su cintura, la seda irradiaba el calor de ella. Y ese cuerpo parecía fluir con el suyo, anticipando cada paso, cada giro. Su cabello se abría, provocándole el profundo deseo de acariciárselo. Su fragancia flotaba en torno a él, no del todo dulce y de una tentación absoluta. Emmett se preguntó qué sabor recibirían sus labios si los pegaba a la larga columna blanca del cuello de Rosalie.

Esta notó el cambio en sus ojos a medida que aumentaba el deseo y no solo lo siguió con los pies, sino también con la necesidad. Sintió que crecía y se extendía por su interior como algo vivo, hasta que el cuerpo le palpitó. Curiosa, se inclinó hacia él.

Emmett se detuvo. Por un momento permanecieron quietos, reflejados docenas y docenas de veces. Un hombre y una mujer atrapados en un abrazo tentativo, al borde de algo que ninguno de los dos entendía.

Ella se movió primero, dando un cauto paso hacia atrás. Era su naturaleza analizarlo todo con precaución antes de tomar una decisión. La mano de él se cerró con más firmeza en torno a la suya. Por algún motivo, Rosalie lo consideró una advertencia.

-Yo... me da vueltas la cabeza.

Muy despacio, Emmett separó la mano de su cintura y el abrazo quedó roto

-Entonces será mejor que te alimente.

-Sí -casi logró esbozar una sonrisa.

* * *

><p><strong>Mmm cada vez mas interesante cierto? Quieren saber mas ?<strong>

**Ya saben q hacer! **


	8. Chapter 8

**y aqui les viene lo nuevo jeje**

**disfruten.**

**Diclamier: La historia pertenece a Nora Roberts y los personajes a Stephanie Meyer**

**Capitulo 8**

-Yo... me da vueltas la cabeza.

Muy despacio, Emmett separó la mano de su cintura y el abrazo quedó roto

-Entonces será mejor que te alimente.

-Sí -casi logró esbozar una sonrisa.

Tomaron gambas salteadas con naranja y romero. Aunque elle había mostrado el enorme comedor con sus pesados aparadores de caoba, cenaron en un salón pequeño con la mesa dispuesta junto a un mirador. Entre sorbos de champán, podían observar el crepúsculo sobre la ciudad. En la mesa, entre ambos, había dos finas y largas velas blancas y una única rosa roja.

-Desde aquí la ciudad es hermosa -comentó ella-. Puedes ver todas sus posibilidades y ninguno de sus problemas.

-A veces ayuda dar un paso atrás -contempló un momento la ciudad, luego giró la cabeza, como si la descartara-. De lo contrario, esos problemas pueden consumirte.

-Pero sigues siendo consciente de ellos. Sé que donas mucho dinero a los sin hogar, a los centros de rehabilitación y a otras organizaciones.

-Es fácil entregar dinero cuando tienes más del que necesitas.

-Eso suena cínico.

-Realista -su sonrisa era relajada-. Soy un hombre de negocios, Rose. Los donativos se pueden deducir de los impuestos.

-Creo que sería una verdadera pena que la gente fuera generosa solo cuando ello la beneficia -frunció el ceño y lo estudió.

-Hablas como una idealista.

-Es la segunda vez en cuestión de días que me acusas de eso -irritada, dio unos golpecitos con el dedo en la copa-. Creo que no me gusta.

-No pretendía ser un insulto, solo una observación -alzó la vista cuando Frank entró con los suflés de chocolate-. No necesitaremos nada más esta noche.

-Muy bien -el hombre grande se encogió de hombros.

Rosalie notó que Frank se movía con la gracia de un bailarín, un talento extraño para un hombre tan grande y fornido. Pensativa, introdujo la cucharita en el postre.

-¿Es tu chófer o tu mayordomo? -preguntó.

-Ambas cosas. Y ninguna -le rellenó la copa de champán-. Podrías decir que es un compañero de otra vida.

-¿Y eso qué significa? -intrigada, arqueó una ceja.

-Era un carterista al que encerré dos veces siendo policía. Luego fue mi soplón. Ahora... conduce mi coche y abre mi puerta, entre otras cosas.

-Cuesta imaginarte trabajando en las calles.

-Sí, supongo que sí -le sonrió y observó el modo en que la luz de las velas danzaba en sus ojos.

-¿Cuánto tiempo fuiste policía?

-Me excedí en una noche -repuso y le tomó la mano-. ¿Quieres ver la vista desde el tejado?

-Sí -se apartó de la mesa, comprendiendo que el tema de su pasado era un libro cerrado. En vez de emplear las escaleras, la llevó en un ascensor de cristales ahumados-. Todas las comodidades -dijo mientras subían-. Me sorprende que esta casa no venga equipada con mazmorras y pasadizos secretos.

-Oh, sí que los tiene. Quizá te los muestre... en otra ocasión.

«En otra ocasión», pensó ella. ¿Quería que hubiera otra ocasión? Sin ningún género de dudas había sido una noche fascinante, y con la excepción del momento de tensión en el salón de baile, una velada cordial. Sin embargo, a pesar de los modales exquisitos de Emmett, percibía algo peligroso bajo su fachada.

Tuvo que reconocer que era eso lo que la atraía de él. Del mismo modo que era lo que la ponía nerviosa.

-¿En qué piensas?

Rosalie decidió que lo mejor era ser sincera.

-Me preguntaba quién eras y si quería permanecer a tu lado el tiempo suficiente para averiguarlo.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, pero él no se movió.

-¿Y a qué conclusión has llegado?

-No estoy segura -salió al minarete más alto de la mansión. Con un sonido de sorpresa y placer, se dirigió hacia la amplia curva de cristal. Más allá, el sol se había puesto y la ciudad estaba bañada en sombras y luz-. Es espectacular -se volvió con una sonrisa en la cara-. Espectacular.

-Mejora -apretó un botón de la pared. En silencio, como por arte de magia, el cristal se deslizó hacia los costados. La tomó de la mano y la guio hacia la terraza de piedra.

Rosalie apoyó las manos en la barandilla y se asomó al viento caliente que agitaba el aire.

-Se pueden ver los árboles del Parque de la Ciudad, y el río -con gesto impaciente, se apartó el pelo de los ojos-. Los edificios están tan bonitos con las luces encendidas... -en la distancia, contempló las luces parpadeantes del puente suspendido de Dover Heights. Eran como un collar de diamantes contra la oscuridad.

-Cuando amanece, los edificios adquieren una tonalidad gris perla y rosa. Y el sol convierte todo el cristal en fuego.

-¿Por eso compraste la casa, por la vista? -lo miró.

-Crecí a unas pocas manzanas de aquí. Siempre que íbamos al parque, mi tía me la señalaba. Le encantaba. De niña había venido aquí a fiestas... en compañía de mi madre. Eran amigas desde la infancia. Yo fui hijo único, primero para mis padres y luego para mis tíos. Cuando regresé y me enteré de que habían muerto... bueno, al principio no fui capaz de pensar mucho. Luego me puse a reflexionar en esta casa. Me pareció apropiado comprarla y vivir en ella.

-No hay nada más difícil que perder a personas que amas y necesitas, ¿verdad? -apoyó una mano en la de él sobre la barandilla.

-No -cuando la miró, vio que sus ojos brillaban con sus propios recuerdos y con simpatía por los suyos.

Alzó una mano a la cara de ella y con los dedos le apartó el cabello, moldeando su mandíbula con la palma. La mano de Rosalie tembló y se posó en su muñeca. Su voz sonó insegura.

-Debería irme.

-Sí, deberías -pero no apartó la mano del rostro al moverse para atraparle el cuerpo entre el suyo y el parapeto de piedra. Subió la mano libre por su cuello hasta enmarcarle la cara-. ¿Alguna vez te has sentido impulsada a dar un paso que sabías que era un error? Lo sabías, pero no podías detenerte.

Una bruma comenzaba a apoderarse de la mente de Rosalie; movió la cabeza para despejarla.

-Yo... no. No, creo que no me gusta cometer errores -pero ya sabía que estaba a punto de cometer uno. Las manos de Emmett eran cálidas y ásperas sobre su piel. Sus ojos eran oscuros e intensos. Por un momento parpadeó, abrumada por una poderosa sensación de _déjà vu_.

Sin embargo, y mientras él le acariciaba la mandíbula con los dedos pulgares, se aseguró que nunca antes había estado allí.

-A mí tampoco -Rosalie gimió y cerró los ojos, pero él solo le rozó la frente con los labios. El ligero susurro del contacto le provocó una reacción poderosa. En la noche caliente ella tembló mientras la boca de Emmett se deslizaba con suavidad sobre su sien-. Te deseo -afirmó con voz ronca y tensa mientras los dedos se cerraban en su pelo. Ella abrió mucho los ojos-. Apenas puedo respirar de lo mucho que te deseo. Tú eres mi error, Rosalie. El único que jamás creí que cometería.

Bajó la boca con fuerza y hambre, sin nada de la seducción gozosa que Rosalie había esperado. Se dijo que tendría que haber ofrecido resistencia. En ese gesto no había nada del hombre amable y sofisticado con el que había cenado. Era el hombre temerario y peligroso del que apenas había vislumbrado algo.

La asustaba. La fascinaba. La seducía.

Sin vacilación, sin cautela ni reflexión, respondió, ofreciendo el poder y la necesidad que Emmett entregaba.

No sintió la piedra áspera contra la espalda, solo la extensión dura y larga de él a medida que pegaba el cuerpo al suyo. Pudo saborear el rastro de champán en su lengua y algo más oscuro, el potente sabor de la pasión apenas refrenada. Con un gemido de placer, lo acercó más hasta que fue capaz de sentir los latidos de su corazón.

Ella era más de lo que Emmett había soñado. Toda seda, fragancia y esbeltez. Tenía la boca encendida y cedía a la suya, para luego exigir. Rosalie introdujo las manos bajo su chaqueta y echó la cabeza atrás en una rendición tentadora que lo volvió loco.

Con los dientes la mordisqueó y con la lengua la aplacó, acercándolos más y más hasta el borde mismo de la razón. El absorbió el jadeo emitido por ella y deslizó las manos por su cuerpo, buscando, moldeando, tomando.

La sintió temblar y después experimentó su propio temblor antes de aferrarse a un último vestigio de control. Con suma cautela, como un hombre que retrocede de un precipicio, se alejó de ella.

Aturdida, Rosalie se llevó una mano a la cabeza. Luchando por recuperar la respiración, lo miró fijamente. Se preguntó qué clase de poder tenía, que era capaz de transformarla de una mujer sensata en un manojo tembloroso de necesidades.

Se dio la vuelta para apoyarse en la barandilla y tragó aire como si fuera agua y se estuviera muriendo de sed.

-Creo que no estoy preparada para ti -logró musitar.

-No. Yo tampoco creo estarlo para ti. Pero no habrá marcha atrás.

Ella movió la cabeza. Apretaba con tanta fuerza la barandilla que la piedra le mordía la piel.

-Tendré que pensarlo.

-Cuando has girado por algunas esquinas, no queda más remedio que seguir avanzando.

Más serena, se volvió. Era hora de establecer algunas reglas. Para ambos.

-Emmett, sin importar lo que pueda parecerte después de lo sucedido, no tengo relaciones con hombres a los que apenas conozco.

-Bien -también él se había calmado. Su decisión estaba tomada-. Cuando tengamos la nuestra, quiero que sea exclusiva.

-Es evidente que no me he explicado con claridad -manifestó con frialdad-. No he decidido si quiero implicarme contigo, y bajo ningún concepto estoy segura de si deseo que esto termine en la cama.

-Estás implicada conmigo -alargó la mano y la apoyó en su nuca antes de que ella pudiera escapar-. Y los dos queremos que termine en la cama.

Con gesto lento, Rosalie alzó la mano para quitar la de él.

-Comprendo que estás acostumbrado a mujeres que se rinden a tus pies. No es mi intención unirme a la horda. Tomo mis propias decisiones.

-¿He de besarte de nuevo?

-No -apoyó con firmeza la palma contra el pecho de Emmett. Al instante recordó la misma postura que había mantenido con el hombre llamado Némesis. La comparación la conmocionó-. No. Ha sido una velada magnifica, Emmett -respiró hondo-. Lo digo en serio. He disfrutado de tu compañía, de la cena y... y de la vista. Odiaría que la estropearas mostrándote arrogante.

-No es arrogancia aceptar lo inevitable. No tiene por qué gustarme para aceptarlo -algo se movió en sus ojos-. Existe una cosa llamada destino, Rosalie. He dispuesto de mucho tiempo para meditar en ello y hacerme a la idea -frunció el ceño-. Que Dios nos ayude a los dos, pero tú formas parte del mío -le ofreció una mano-. Te llevaré a casa.

* * *

><p><strong>hola hola bellezas como vamos? les va gustando ? quieren saber mas? jeje<strong>

**ya saben que hacer**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola bellezas que tal vamos por ahi ? espero que muy bien jeje**

**disfruten!**

**Diclamier: La historia pertenece a Nora Roberts y los personajes a Stephanie Meyer**

**Capitulo 9**

Gimiendo, con los ojos bien cerrados, Rosalie tanteó con la mano en busca del teléfono que sonaba en la mesita de noche. Tiró un libro, un candelabro de latón y un bloc de notas antes de lograr levantar el auricular y arrastrarlo bajo la almohada.

-¿Hola?

-¿Hale?

-Sí -repuso después de carraspear.

-Aquí Mitchell. Tenemos un problema.

-¿Problema? -se quitó la almohada de la cabeza y escudriñó el despertador. El único problema que veía era que su jefe la llamaba a las seis y cuarto de la mañana-. ¿Es que se ha retrasado el juicio de King? Debo presentarme a las nueve en el juzgado.

-No. Es Alec.

-¿Alec? -se pasó una mano por la cara y se esforzó por sentarse-. ¿Qué pasa con él?

-Está muerto.

-Muerto -movió la cabeza para despejar la niebla de su mente-. ¿A qué te refieres con que está muerto?

-En un ataúd -soltó Mitchell-. El guardia lo encontró hace una media hora.

Ya estaba despejada, sentada y con el cerebro hecho un torbellino.

-Pero... pero, ¿cómo?

-Apuñalado. Al parecer se acercó a hablar con alguien y le clavaron un estilete en el corazón.

-Oh, Dios.

-Nadie oyó nada. Nadie vio nada -comentó disgustado-. Había una nota pegada a los barrotes. «Los pájaros muertos no cantan».

-Alguien ha filtrado que nos estaba pasando información.

-Y puedes apostar que voy a averiguar quién ha sido. Escucha, Hale, aquí no podremos acallar a la prensa. He supuesto que querrías enterarte por mí en vez de por las noticias durante el desayuno.

-Sí -se llevó una mano al estómago revuelto-. Sí, gracias. ¿Y qué pasa con Santiago?

-Aún no ha aparecido. Hemos desplegado las antenas, pero se ha escondido, y quizá pase un tiempo antes de que lo localicemos.

-También irán tras él -musitó-. Quienquiera que arreglara el asesinato de Alec, querrá muerto a Ray Santiago.

-Entonces deberemos encontrarlo primero. Tendrás que postergar este asunto -le dijo-. Sé que es duro, pero ahora tu prioridad es el caso King. El tipo se ha conseguido un abogado muy astuto.

-Podré manejarlo.

-Jamás dudé de ello. Machácalos.

-Sí. Sí, lo haré -colgó y se quedó mirando al vacío hasta que el despertador sonó a las seis y media.

-¡Eh! Eh, preciosa -James Bower subió los escalones del juzgado unos pasos detrás de Rosalie-. Cielos, eso sí que es concentración -jadeó cuando al final la detuvo por el brazo-. No he dejado de llamarte los últimos cincuenta metros.

-Lo siento. He de estar en el tribunal en quince minutos.

Él le ofreció una sonrisa y la observó. Rosalie se había recogido el pelo y llevaba unas perlas en las orejas. El traje rojo de algodón era de corte severo, aunque no podía ocultar del todo sus curvas sutiles. El resultado era competente, profesional y absolutamente femenino.

-Si formara parte del jurado, te daría un veredicto de culpabilidad antes de que terminaras tu exposición inicial. Estás increíble.

-Soy una abogada -afirmó-. No Miss Noviembre.

-Eh -tuvo que correr tres escalones más para alcanzarla-. Eh, lo siento. Ha sido un pobre cumplido.

-No, lo siento yo -logró contenerse-. Esta mañana estoy un poco susceptible.

-Me he enterado de lo que le ha sucedido a Alec.

-Las noticias viajan deprisa -con gesto sombrío, continuó subiendo.

-Era una estadística andante, Rose. No permitas que te afecte.

-Merecía tener un juicio -dijo al atravesar el suelo de mármol del vestíbulo en dirección a los ascensores-. Hasta él se lo merecía. Sabía que tenía miedo, pero no lo tomé bastante en serio.

-¿Crees que habría importado?

-No lo sé -era la única pregunta con la que tendría que vivir el resto de su vida-. Simplemente no lo sé.

-Mira, la agenda del alcalde está apretada hoy. Por la noche tiene una cena, pero creo que podré escaparme antes del brandy y del cigarro. ¿Qué te parece si vamos a la última función de un cine.

-Hoy soy mala compañía, James.

-Sabes que eso no importa.

-A mí sí -el fantasma de una sonrisa apareció en sus labios-. Te volvería a morder y me odiaría -entró en el ascensor.

-Abogada -le sonrió y levantó el dedo pulgar antes de que las puertas se cerraran.

La prensa la aguardaba en la cuarta planta. No había esperado otra cosa. Pasó entre los periodistas con andar rápido, ofreciendo respuestas secas y breves.

-¿De verdad espera que un jurado condene a un chulo por golpear a un par de sus chicas?

-Siempre espero ganar cuando entro en un tribunal.

-¿Va a llamar a las prostitutas al estrado?

-Ex prostitutas -corrigió sin responder.

-¿Es verdad que Mitchell le asignó este caso por ser usted mujer?

-El fiscal del distrito no elige a sus abogados por el sexo.

-¿Se siente responsable de la muerte de Alec Parino?

Eso la detuvo en el umbral del tribunal. Miró alrededor y vio al periodista de pelo castaño rizado, ojos marrones y hambrientos y mueca sarcástica. Chuck Wisner. Ya se había enfrentado a él y volvería a hacerlo. En su columna diaria en el World prefería lo sensacionalista a lo veraz.

-La oficina del fiscal del distrito lamenta que Alec Parino fuera asesinado y no se le permitiera la oportunidad de tener un juicio.

Con movimiento veloz, él le bloqueó el camino.

-Pero, ¿se siente responsable? Después de todo, fue usted quien estableció un trato con él.

Ahogó el impulso de querer defenderse y lo miró sin pestañear.

-Todos somos responsables, señor Wisner. Discúlpeme.

El simplemente se movió, apartándola de la puerta.

-¿Ha tenido algún encuentro más con Némesis? ¿Qué puede contarnos de sus experiencias personales con el último héroe de la ciudad?

Rosalie sintió que estaba a punto de estallar. Y lo peor era que sabía que eso mismo quería el otro.

-Nada que pueda competir con sus fabulaciones. Ahora, si es tan amable de apartarse, estoy ocupada.

-No tanto para relacionarse socialmente con Emmett McCarthy. ¿Tienen un romance? Es un triángulo salvaje, ¿verdad? Némesis, McCathy y usted.

-Consiga una vida propia, Chuck -sugirió, luego lo apartó con el codo.

Apenas dispuso de tiempo para ocupar la mesa del fiscal y abrir el maletín antes de que entrara el jurado. La defensa y ella habían tardado dos días en elegir a sus miembros; estaba satisfecha con la mezcla de géneros, razas y profesiones de sus componentes. No obstante, iba a tener que convencer a esos doce hombres y mujeres de que un par de prostitutas merecían justicia.

Se volvió un poco y estudió a las dos mujeres de la primera fila. Habían seguido sus instrucciones y se habían vestido con sencillez, con un mínimo de maquillaje y laca para el pelo. Sabía que las dos iban a ser juzgadas ese día, tanto como el hombre sentado en el banquillo acusado de agresión. Estaban muy juntas, unas mujeres jóvenes y bonitas que podrían haber sido tomadas por estudiantes universitarias. Les sonrió para tranquilizarlas y les dio la espalda.

Royce P. King se hallaba sentado detrás de la mesa del abogado defensor. Tenía treinta y dos años, era rubio y resultaba atractivo con traje oscuro y corbata. Daba el aspecto preciso de lo que afirmaba ser, un joven ejecutivo. Su servicio de escolta era perfectamente legal. Pagaba sus impuestos y contribuía a obras de caridad.

La principal tarea de Rosalie sería convencer al jurado de que no difería en nada de un chulo callejero, que sacaba beneficio de la venta del cuerpo de una mujer. Hasta entonces, no albergaba esperanzas de que lo condenaran por agresión.

Cuando el alguacil anunció al juez, la sala se puso de pie.

Rosalie realizó una exposición breve, centrándose en el jurado mientras exponía los hechos. No intentó deslumbrarnos. Ya era consciente de que ese era el estilo de la defensa. Con su contención esperaba captar la atención del jurado con el contraste de la sencillez.

Comenzó el interrogatorio llamando al médico que había atendido a Marjorie Lovitz. Con unas pocas preguntas escuetas estableció el alcance de las lesiones de Marjorie la noche en que Suzanne McRoy y ella habían sido llevadas a la sala de urgencias del hospital. Antes incluso de presentar las fotografías que les sacaron a las víctimas la noche en cuestión, quería que el jurado se enterara de que había entrado con la mandíbula rota, los ojos amoratados y unas costillas astilladas.

Avanzó despacio, con cautela, entre tecnicismos, médicos, enfermeros, policías uniformados y asistentes sociales. Contrarrestó los alegatos de su oponente. En el receso del mediodía, ya había establecido lo sucedido.

Metió a Marjorie y a Suzanne en un taxi y se las llevó a comer y a darles las últimas instrucciones.

-¿Tendré que subir hoy al estrado, señorita Hale? -Marjorie no paró de moverse en su asiento sin probar bocado. Aunque los hematomas se habían ido desvaneciendo en las semanas transcurridas desde la paliza, la mandíbula aún le dolía-. Quizá haya bastado con lo que han dicho los médicos y Suzanne y yo no tengamos que testificar.

-Marjorie -apoyó una mano sobre la de la joven y la encontró fría y temblorosa-. Escucharán a los médicos y mirarán las fotos. Creerán que Suzanne y tú habéis sido golpeadas. Pero eres tú, las dos, las que los convenceréis de que Siagerman fue quien lo hizo, que no es el agradable hombre de negocios que finge ser. Sin vosotras, saldrá libre y volverá a repetirlo.

Suzanne se mordió el labio.

-Royce dice que de todos modos lo absolverán. Que la gente sabrá que somos putas, aun cuando usted nos ayudó a conseguir unos trabajos normales. Dice que cuando todo acabe, nos va a encontrar y nos va a hacer daño de verdad.

-¿Cuándo ha dicho eso?

-Llamó anoche -los ojos de Marjorie se llenaron de lágrimas-. Descubrió dónde vivíamos y nos llamó. Dijo que nos iba a poner bien -se secó una lágrima con el dorso de la mano-. Dijo que iba a hacer que lamentáramos haber iniciado este proceso. No quiero que vuelva a lastimarme.

-No lo hará. No puedo ayudaros a menos que vosotras me ayudéis, a menos que confiéis en mí.

Durante sesenta minutos habló, las tranquilizó y las convenció con promesas. A las dos de la tarde, las dos mujeres asustadas habían vuelto al tribunal.

-El estado llama a Marjorie Lovitz -anunció Rosalie, lanzándole una mirada fría a King.

Emmett entró en el tribunal en el instante en que ella llamaba a su primera testigo de la tarde. Había tenido que cancelar dos reuniones con el fin de poder estar allí. La necesidad de verla había sido mucho más fuerte que la de oír los informes trimestrales de la empresa. De hecho, tuvo que reconocer que había sido más poderosa que nada de lo que hubiera experimentado hasta entonces.

Había mantenido la distancia durante tres días. Tres días muy largos.

Pensaba que la vida a menudo era como una partida de ajedrez, en la que te tomabas el tiempo necesario para preparar la siguiente jugada. Eligió un asiento en la parte de atrás y la observó.

-¿Cuántos años tienes, Marjorie? -comenzó Rosalie.

-Veintiuno.

-¿Siempre has vivido en Urbana?

-No, crecí en Pennsylvania.

Con unas preguntas casuales, ayudó a que Marjorie trazara un cuadro de su pasado, la pobreza, la infelicidad, los abusos paternos.

-¿Cuándo viniste a la ciudad?

-Hace unos cuatro años.

-Cuando tenías diecisiete. ¿Por qué viniste?

-Quería ser actriz. Sé que suena tonto, pero solía actuar en las obras de teatro de la escuela. Pensé que sería fácil conseguirlo.

-¿Lo fue?

-No. Fue duro. Duro de verdad. La mayoría de las veces ni siquiera conseguía una prueba. Y me quedé sin dinero. Encontré un trabajo a tiempo parcial como camarera, pero lo que ganaba no me bastaba. Me cortaron la luz y la calefacción.

-¿Pensaste alguna vez en regresar a tu casa?

-No podía. Mi madre me dijo que si me iba, que no contara jamás con ella. Y pensaba, y todavía lo pienso, que lo conseguiría si me daban una oportunidad.

-¿Te la dieron?

-Eso creí. Ese hombre entró en la cafetería en la que yo trabajaba. Nos pusimos a hablar, ya sabe. Le conté que quería ser actriz. Me dijo que lo había sabido nada más yerme y me preguntó qué hacía en un tugurio como aquel cuando era tan bonita y tenía tanto talento. Me aseguró que conocía a un montón de gente y que si me iba a trabajar con él, me la presentaría. Me entregó una tarjeta comercial y todo eso.

-¿El hombre que conociste se encuentra en la sala, Marjorie?

-Claro, era Royce -bajó la vista a los dedos temblorosos-. Royce King.

-¿Te pusiste a trabajar para él?

-Sí. Al día siguiente fui a su oficina. Tenía una suite entera, llena de escritorios y teléfonos y sillones de cuero. Un lugar muy bonito, en la parte alta de la ciudad. Lo llamaba Elegant Escorts. Dijo que podría ganar cien dólares por noche yendo a cenar y a fiestas con hombres de negocios. Incluso me compró ropa, ropa bonita, y me pagó la peluquería y todo eso.

-Y por esos cien dólares por noche, ¿lo único que tenías que hacer era ir a fiestas y a cenas?

-Eso es lo que él me dijo, al principio.

-¿Y luego las condiciones cambiaron?

-Pasado un tiempo... me llevó a restaurantes y a lugares bonitos. Me compró flores y...

-¿Mantuviste una relación sexual con él?

-Protesto. Es irrelevante.

-Señoría, es muy relevante la relación física que tenía la testigo con el acusado.

-Denegada. Responda la pregunta, señorita Lovitz.

-Sí. Me fui a la cama con él. Me trató tan bien. Después, me dio dinero.., para las facturas, comentó.

-¿Y tú lo aceptaste?

-Sí. Supongo que sabía lo que pasaba. Lo sabía, pero fingí que no. Unos días después, me dijo que tenía un cliente para mí. Dijo que me arreglara bien y saliera a cenar con ese hombre de Washington, D.C.

-¿Qué instrucciones te dio el señor King?

-Me dijo: «Marjorie, vas a tener que ganarte esos cien dólares». Le contesté que lo sabía y él me dijo que iba a tener que ser muy agradable con ese hombre. Le dije que lo sería.

-¿El señor King te definió el significado de la palabra «agradable», Marjorie?

Ella titubeó, luego volvió a mirarse las manos.

-Dijo que tenía que hacer lo que me pidiera. Que si ese hombre quería que luego lo acompañara al hotel, tenía que obedecer o no cobraría. Afirmó que todo era como una actuación. Yo tenía que aparentar que disfrutaba de la compañía de ese hombre, como si me atrajera, y yo actué como si me lo hubiera pasado muy bien con él en la cama.

-¿El señor King te especificó que de tus servicios se requeriría que practicaras el sexo con ese cliente?

-Dijo que era parte del trabajo, igual que cuando sonríes al oír un chiste malo. Y que si era buena, me presentaría a un director de cine que conocía.

-¿Y tú aceptaste?

-Hizo que pareciera normal. Sí.

-¿Hubo otras ocasiones en que aceptaste intercambiar sexo por dinero en tu calidad de acompañante para la empresa del señor King?

-Protesto.

-Volveré a plantear la pregunta -dirigió la mirada al jurado-. ¿Seguiste trabajando para el señor King?

-Sí, señora.

-¿Cuánto tiempo?

-Tres años.

-¿Estabas satisfecha con el trabajo?

-No lo sé.

-¿No sabes si estabas satisfecha?

-Me acostumbré al dinero -respondió con dolorosa sinceridad-. Y pasado un tiempo logras olvidar lo que haces, si piensas en otra cosa en el momento del contacto.

-Y el señor King estaba contento contigo?

-A veces -temerosa, miró al juez-. A veces se enfurecía, conmigo o con alguna de las otras chicas.

-¿Había otras chicas?

-Aproximadamente una docena, a veces más.

-¿Y qué hacía cuando se enfurecía?

-Nos abofeteaba.

-¿Quieres decir que las golpeaba?

-Se ponía como loco y...

-Protesto.

-Concedido.

-¿Te golpeó alguna vez, Marjorie?

-Sí.

Rosalie dejó que la sencillez de la respuesta flotara unos momentos sobre el jurado.

-Quieres contarnos los acontecimientos que tuvieron lugar la noche del 25 de febrero de este año?

Tal como la había instruido, Marjorie no apartó la vista de Rosalie y no se permitió desviar los ojos hacia King.

-Tenía una cita, pero me puse enferma. La gripe o algo así. Nunca la había tenido y sentía el estómago muy revuelto. No era capaz de retener nada. Suzanne vino a cuidarme.

-¿Suzanne?

-Suzanne McRoy. También trabajaba para Royce y nos hicimos amigas. No podía levantarme para ir a trabajar, así que Suzanne llamó a Royce para contárselo -comenzó a retorcer las manos en el regazo-. La oí discutir con él por teléfono, insistiendo en que me encontraba mal. Suzanne le dijo que podía presentarse para comprobarlo con sus propios ojos.

-¿Y lo hizo?

-Sí -en ese momento unas lágrimas grandes y silenciosas cayeron por sus mejillas-. Estaba furioso de verdad. Se puso a gritarle a Suzanne y ella le respondió a gritos también, repitiendo que yo estaba enferma, que tenía mucha fiebre. Él dijo... -se humedeció los labios-. Él dijo que las dos éramos unas zorras perezosas y mentirosas. Oí el ruido de algo al romperse y el llanto de ella. Me levanté, pero estaba mareada -se frotó con el borde de la mano debajo de los ojos, corriéndose el rímel-. Entró en el dormitorio y me tiró al suelo.

-¿Quieres decir que chocó contra ti?

-No, me derribó de un golpe. Con el dorso de la mano.

-Entiendo. Continúa.

-Luego me ordenó que levantara el culo y que me vistiera. Dijo que el cliente me había pedido a mí, que lo único que tenía que hacer era tumbarme de espaldas y cerrar los ojos -buscó un pañuelo de papel y se limpió la nariz-. Le dije que estaba enferma, que no era capaz de hacerlo. Él se puso a gritar y a tirar cosas. Luego dijo que me mostraría lo que era estar enferma de verdad. Y empezó a golpearme.

-¿Dónde te golpeó?

-Por todas partes. En la cara, en el estómago. Principalmente en la cara. No paraba.

-¿Gritaste pidiendo ayuda?

-No pude. Casi no podía respirar.

-¿Intentaste defenderte?

-Intenté alejarme a gatas, pero no dejó de atacarme, de golpearme. Perdí el conocimiento. Cuando desperté, Suzanne se encontraba allí y tenía el rostro lleno de sangre. Ella llamó a una ambulancia.

Con gentileza, Rosalie prosiguió con el interrogatorio. Cuando al final se sentó en su sillón de fiscal, rezó para que Marjorie resistiera el interrogatorio de la defensa.

Después de casi tres horas testificando, Marjorie estaba pálida y temblorosa. A pesar del intento del defensor por hacer que se derrumbara, bajó del estrado con el aspecto de una mujer joven y vulnerable.

Con satisfacción, Rosalie pensó que era esa imagen la que quedaría en las mentes de los miembros del jurado.

* * *

><p><strong>A poco Rose no es perfecta de abogada? jaja no se ustedes pero yo creo que sii jeje<strong>

**besoooss cuidence**

**ya saben como avisarme si quieren otro**


	10. Chapter 10

**Helloo lectores espero q no me hayan extrañado muchooo**

**Diclamier: La historia pertenece a Nora Roberts y los personajes a Stephanie Meyer**

**Capitulo 10**

-Excelente trabajo, abogada.

Rosalie giró la cabeza y, con una mezcla de irritación y placer, miró a Emmett.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Verte trabajar. Si alguna vez necesitara a un abogado.

-Soy fiscal, ¿recuerdas?

-Entonces me cercioraré de que jamás me sorprendan infringiendo la ley -sonrió. Cuando ella se levantó, le tomó la mano. Un gesto casual, incluso amistoso. Pero Rosalie no supo por qué le pareció tan posesivo-. ¿Puedo llevarte? ¿Cena, postre? ¿Una velada tranquila?

Y pensar que se había dicho que nunca más la tentaría. Imposible.

-Lo siento, pero tengo que hacer una cosa.

-Creo que hablas en serio -la estudió con la cabeza ladeada.

-Tengo trabajo.

-No, me refería a que creía que lo sentías.

Los ojos de Emmett eran tan profundos y cálidos, que ella suspiró.

-En contra de mi mejor juicio, así es -salió del tribunal al pasillo.

-Entonces te llevaré.

-¿No te he dicho lo que siento por los hombres persistentes? -lo miró por encima del hombro con expresión exasperada.

-Sí, pero de todos modos cenaste conmigo.

Tuvo que reír. Después de todas las horas tensas en el tribunal, era un alivio.

-Bueno, como tengo el coche en el taller, acepto.

Entró en el ascensor con ella.

-Has llevado un caso duro. De esos que labran una reputación.

-¿De verdad? -sus ojos se enfriaron.

-Recibes atención nacional de la prensa.

-No acepto los casos para conseguir recortes -habló con voz tan fría como sus ojos.

-Si quieres tener una carrera larga, tendrás que endurecer la piel.

-Mi piel está bien, gracias.

-Lo he notado -relajado, se apoyó en la pared del ascensor-. Creo que cualquiera que te conozca, comprenderá que la prensa es un efecto secundario, no el objetivo principal. Aquí estás estableciendo una declaración de principios, en la que afirmas que nadie, sin importar quién sea, ha de ser victimizado. Espero que ganes.

-Ganaré -se preguntó por qué la irritaba tanto que comprendiera con exactitud cuál era su meta. Salió del ascensor al vestíbulo de mármol.

-Me gusta cómo llevas el pelo -comentó, complacido de ver que la había desconcertado-. Muy competente. ¿Cuántas horquillas tendría que sacar para soltártelo?

-No creo que eso sea...

-¿Relevante? -aportó él-. Para mí lo es. Todo sobre ti lo es, ya que al parecer me resulta imposible quitarte de mi cabeza.

Ella no dejó de caminar con rapidez. Imaginó que era típico que le dijera algo así a una mujer en un lugar lleno de gente y conseguir que creyera que estaban solos.

-Estoy segura de que has logrado mantenerte ocupado. Esta mañana vi una foto tuya en el periódico... tenías a una rubia pegada al brazo. Era en la cena del candidato Tarrington -apretó los dientes cuando él no dejó de sonreír-. Cambias tus alianzas con celeridad, políticamente hablando.

-No tengo alianzas, políticamente hablando. Estaba interesado en oír lo que tenía que decir la oposición de Fields. Quedé impresionado.

-Apuesto que sí -comentó, recordando a la rubia exuberante con el escueto vestido negro.

-Lamento que no estuvieras presente -sonrió.

-Ya te he dicho que no tengo intención de formar parte de la horda -ante las puertas dobles de cristal, se detuvo-. Hablando de hordas -con la cabeza erguida, se mezcló con la multitud de periodistas que esperaba en la escalinata de los juzgados.

La acribillaron a preguntas. Ella soltó sus respuestas. Y a pesar de lo irritada que estaba con él, agradeció ver la limusina negra de Emmett con su enorme chófer esperándolos en la calle.

-Señor McCarthy, ¿cuál es su interés en este caso?

-Disfruto viendo funcionar a la justicia.

-Disfruta viendo funcionar a hermosas fiscales -Wisner se abrió paso entre sus colegas para meterle una grabadora en la cara-. Vamos, McCarthy, ¿qué hay entre la hermosa Rose y usted?

Al oír su gruñido, Emmett apoyó una mano en el brazo de Rosalie en señal de advertencia y se volvió hacia el periodista.

-Lo conozco, ¿verdad?

-Desde luego -repuso Wisner con voz desagradable-. Nos encontrábamos bastante a menudo en los viejos días en que usted trabajaba para la ciudad en vez de ser su dueño.

-Sí. Wisner -evaluó al hombre con mirada indiferente-. Puede que mi memoria me engañe, pero no recuerdo que entonces fuera tan imbécil como ahora -ayudó a subir a una Rosalie sonriente a la limusina.

-Bien hecho -dijo ella.

-He de pensar en la posibilidad de comprar el World, solo por tener el placer de despedirlo.

-He de admirar el modo en que piensas -suspiró, se quitó los zapatos y cerró los ojos, cansados. Pensó que podía acostumbrarse a viajar de esa manera. Asientos grandes y cómodos y Mozart por los altavoces. Una pena que no fuera realidad-. Los pies me están matando. Voy a tener que comprar un podómetro para ver cuántos kilómetros hago durante un día normal en el juzgado.

-Si te prometo un masaje en los pies, ¿vendrías a casa conmigo?

-No. Debo regresar a mi despacho. Además, estoy segura de que hay muchos más pies que puedes masajear.

Emmett bajó el cristal lo suficiente para darle a Frank la dirección.

-¿Es lo que te preocupa? ¿Los otros... pies de mi vida?

-Son asunto tuyo -aunque odió el hecho de que así fuera.

-Me gustan los tuyos. Tus pies, tus piernas, tu cara. Y todo lo que hay entre medias.

Rosalie intentó soslayar la reacción que eso le provocó.

-¿Siempre intentas seducir a las mujeres en la parte de atrás de la limusina?

-¿Preferirías otro sitio?

-Emmett, he estado pensando en esta situación.

-¿Situación? -sonrió con todo su encanto.

-Sí -no eligió llamarlo relación-. No voy a fingir que no me siento atraída por ti, o que no me halaga que lo estés por mí. Pero...

-¿Pero? -le tomó la mano y le besó los nudillos. Su piel olia tan fresca y clara como agua de lluvia.

-No sigas -contuvo el aliento cuando le dio la vuelta a la mano para besarle la palma-. No hagas eso.

-Me encanta cuando te muestras ecuánime y lógica, Rosalie. Me vuelve loco ver la rapidez con la que puedo encenderte -le rozó la muñeca con los labios y sintió sus latidos rápidos-. ¿Qué decías?

«¿Qué decía?». ¿Qué mujer podía mostrarse ecuánime y lógica cuando Emmett la miraba, la tocaba? Apartó la mano y se recordó que ese mismo era el problema.

-Por varios y buenos motivos, no quiero que esta... situación vaya más lejos.

-Mmm.

Le apartó la mano cuando comenzó a jugar con su pendiente de perla.

-Hablo en serio. Comprendo que estás acostumbrado a elegir y descartar mujeres como si fueran fichas de póquer, pero no estoy interesada. Así que busca a otra.

-Has empleado una metáfora interesante. Podría decir que hay algunas ganancias que preferiría retener antes que arriesgar.

-Aclaremos esto -envarada, se volvió hacia él-. No soy el premio de esta semana. No tengo intención de ser la rubia del miércoles, después de la morena del martes.

-Así que volvemos a los pies.

-Te puede parecer una broma, pero me tomo mi vida, personal y profesionalmente, muy en serio.

-Quizá demasiado en serio.

-Es asunto mío -espetó-. La cuestión es que no me interesa convertirme en una de tus conquistas. No me interesa enredarme contigo de ninguna manera -giró la cabeza cuando la limusina se detuvo-. Yo me bajo aquí.

Con sorpresa para los dos, él se movió velozmente y la arrastró por el asiento hasta dejarla tendida sobre su regazo.

-Voy a encargarme de que te enredes tanto que no seas capaz de liberarte -firme y dura, su boca encontró la de Rosalie.

Ella no se resistió ni titubeó. Cada emoción que había experimentado durante el trayecto se había visto reducida a una: Deseo. Irrevocable. Instantáneo. Irresistible. Metió los dedos en el cabello de él mientras su boca se movía con inquietud y hambre.

Deseaba como nunca antes había deseado ni había soñado. El ansia que le producía era tan grande que no quedaba espacio para la razón. Le parecía tan idóneo que no quedaba espacio para la duda. Solo estaba el momento... y tomar.

Él no era tan paciente como lo había sido al principio. Sentía la boca febril mientras le recorría la cara y bajaba por el cuello. Con un murmullo urgente, ella volvió a atraerle los labios a los suyos.

Nunca había conocido a alguien que hubiera satisfecho sus necesidades con tanta precisión. En su interior ardía un fuego que Emmett podía avivar solo con su contacto. Él ya sabía lo que era el deseo, pero desconocía esa desesperación desgarradora.

Tuvo ganas de tumbarla sobre el asiento, arrancarle el traje hasta dejarla desnuda y ardiente bajo su cuerpo.

Pero también quería darle compasión y amor. Tendría que esperar hasta que estuviera preparada para aceptarlo. Con sincero pesar, la apartó.

-Eres todo lo que deseo -le dijo-. Y he aprendido a tomar aquello que deseo.

Con los ojos muy abiertos, la pasión desapareció de ellos para ser sustituida por un miedo aturdido que perturbó a Emmett.

-No está bien -susurró Rosalie-. No está bien que puedas hacerme esto.

-No, no está bien para ninguno de los dos. Pero es real.

-No dejaré que me controlen las emociones.

-Nos controlan a todos.

-A mí, no -agitada, se puso los zapatos-. He de irme.

-Serás mía -alargó el brazo para abrirle la puerta.

-Primero he de ser mía -movió la cabeza y se marchó.

Emmett la observó alejarse antes de abrir la mano cerrada. Contó seis horquillas y sonrió.

* * *

><p><strong>y que mas desean saber? Ya saben q hacer mis amores <strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**Hola bellezas espero les guste este nuevo capi**

**Diclamier: La historia pertenece a Nora Roberts y los personajes a Stephanie Meyer**

**Capitulo 11**

Rosalie pasó la velada con Suzanne y Marjorie en el pequeño apartamento de las dos. Mientras cenaban unos platos chinos que había llevado ella, hablaron del caso. Centrarse en el trabajo la ayudó. Le dejó poco tiempo para reflexionar en Emmett y en las reacciones que le provocaba. Una reacción que la preocupaba más por la atracción sexual tan poderosa y similar que había experimentado hacia otro hombre.

Quería entregarse a ambos, pero no podía hacerlo a ninguno. Era una cuestión de ética. Para Rosalie, cuando una mujer comenzaba a dudar de su ética, tenía que dudar de todo.

También la ayudó recordar que había algunas cosas que podía controlar. Su trabajo, su estilo de vida, sus ambiciones. Esa noche esperaba hacer algo para controlar el resultado del caso que llevaba.

Cada vez que sonaba el teléfono, contestaba ella, mientras Marjorie y Suzanne permanecían sentadas en el sofá con las manos agarradas. A la quinta llamada, obtuvo la recompensa que buscaba.

-¿Marjorie?

-No -repuso, siguiendo una corazonada.

-Suzanne, zorra.

Aunque esbozó una sonrisa sombría, hizo que la voz le sonara trémula.

-¿Quién es?

-Sabes muy bien quién es. Soy Royce.

-Se supone que no puedo hablar contigo.

-Perfecto. Solo escucha. Si crees que antes te pegué, no será nada con lo que voy a hacerte si mañana testificas. Pequeña ramera, te saqué de la calle donde ganabas veinte dólares por cliente y te hice tratar con gente adinerada. Eres mía, y más te vale no olvidarlo. Hazte un favor, Suze, dile a esa arrogante fiscal que has cambiado de idea, que Marjorie y tú habéis mentido en todo. De lo contrario, te haré daño, y en serio. ¿Entendido?

-Sí -colgó y se quedó mirando el teléfono-. Desde luego que he entendido -se volvió hacia las dos-. Echad el cerrojo esta noche y no salgáis. El aún no lo sabe, pero acaba de echarse la soga al cuello.

Complacida consigo misma, las dejó. Había requerido una llamada urgente para conseguir que pincharan la línea de Suzanne y Marjorie. Haría falta algo más de persuasión para lograr lo mismo con el teléfono de King. Pero lo conseguiría. Cuando Royce subiera al estrado en unos días, tanto su abogado como él recibirían una sorpresa.

Decidió caminar unas manzanas antes de parar un taxi. La noche era sofocante. Hasta los edificios sudaban. Del otro lado de la ciudad, la esperaba una habitación con aire acondicionado, una ducha fresca y una bebida fría. Pero aún no quería ir a su casa, sola. Sería muy fácil ponerse a pensar en su vida. En Emmett.

Por la tarde había perdido el control en sus brazos. Empezaba a convenirse en un hábito que no le agradaba. No era posible negar que la atraía. Más aún, que la arrastraba hacia él de un modo básico, casi primitivo, que resultaba prácticamente imposible de resistir.

Sin embargo, sentía algo muy fuerte por un hombre que llevaba una máscara.

¿Cómo podía, cuando siempre había valorado la fidelidad y la lealtad por encima de todo, tener unos sentimientos tan profundos por dos hombres diferentes?

Esperaba poder achacarlo a algo fisico. Desear a un hombre no era lo mismo que necesitarlo. No estaba preparada para necesitar a uno, mucho menos a dos.

Lo que necesitaba era control, sobre sus emociones, su vida, su carrera. Durante gran parte de su vida había sido víctima de las circunstancias. La trágica muerte de sus padres y el insondable pozo de miedo y dolor posterior. Las exigencias del trabajo de su hermana las habían obligado a ir a las dos de ciudad en ciudad.

En ese momento estaba dejando su propia marca, a su manera y a su propio ritmo. Los últimos dieciocho meses había trabajado duramente, con una determinación obsesiva por ganar y merecer reputación como una representante fuerte y honesta del sistema de justicia. Lo único que tenía que hacer era seguir avanzando por el mismo sendero estrecho.

Al entrar en las sombras del World Building, oyó que alguien susurraba su nombre. Conocía esa voz, la había oído en sueños... sueños que se negaba a reconocer.

Pareció emanar de la oscuridad, una sombra, una silueta, luego un hombre. Pudo verle los ojos, su brillo detrás de la máscara. El anhelo la invadió con tanta celeridad y poder que a punto estuvo de gemir en voz alta.

Y cuando él le tomó la mano para arrastrarla a las sombras, no opuso resistencia.

-Parece que empieza a ser una costumbre que camines sola por las calles de noche.

-Tenía trabajo -automáticamente bajó la voz al nivel! de la de él-. ¿Me estás siguiendo? -no le respondió, pero sus dedos se cerraron en torno a los de ella de una manera que hablaba de posesión-. ¿Qué quieres?

-Es peligroso para ti -vio que se había soltado el cabello, que fluía sobre sus hombros-. Los que asesinaron a Alec te estarán vigilando -sintió que el pulso de ella se aceleraba, pero no por temor. Reconocía la diferencia entre miedo y excitación.

-¿Qué sabes sobre Alec?

-No les importará que seas una mujer, no si te interpones en su camino. No quiero que te lastimen.

-¿Por qué? -incapaz de evitarlo, se inclinó hacia él.

Tan impotente como ella, se llevó sus manos a los labios. Allí las apretó con fuerza. La miró.

-Ya sabes por qué.

-No es posible -pero no pudo ni quiso apartarse cuando le acarició el pelo-. No sé quién eres. No entiendo lo que haces.

-A veces yo tampoco.

Rosalie deseó acurrucarse en sus brazos, aprender qué se sentía al ser abrazada por él, al tener sus labios en la boca. Pero al contenerse se dijo que había causas para ser fuerte, no solo para resistirse, sino para utilizarlo.

-Dime lo que sabes acerca de Alec y de su muerte. Deja que haga mi trabajo.

-Olvídalo. Es lo único que tengo que decirte.

-Sabes algo. Lo percibo -disgustada, retrocedió-. Es tu deber contármelo.

-Sé cuál es mi deber.

Rosalie echó el pelo para atrás. ¿Atraída por él? Estaba furiosa.

-Claro, acechar en las sombras dispensando tu propio y personal sentido de la justicia allí donde te lleve el capricho. Eso no es deber, Capitán Cabezahueca, es ego -cuando no le respondió, suspiró y volvió a acercarse-. Podría acusarte de ocultar información. Se trata de un asunto de la policía y de la fiscalía, no de un juego.

-No, no es un juego -la voz permaneció baja, pero a ella le pareció captar un tono entre divertido y molesto-. Pero tiene peones. No me gustaría que te utilizaran como tal.

-Puedo cuidar de mí misma.

-No dejas de repetirlo. Abogada, en esta ocasión te encuentras fuera de tu ambiente. Mantente al margen -dio un paso atrás.

-Un momento -pero ya se había ido-. Maldita sea, no había terminado de discutir contigo -frustrada, soltó un puntapié contra el costado del edificio, salvándose de golpearse la espinilla por unos centímetros-. ¿Qué me mantenga al margen? -musitó-. Ni lo sueñes.

* * *

><p><strong>A poco no les parece exelente la forma en q stos 2 se encuentran yo lo amooooo <strong>

**quieren otro cap? Ya saben q hacer!**


	12. Chapter 12

**hola hola cariños mios la universidad apenas me deja respirar pero aqui estoy con lo que sigue jeje**

**espero les guste**

**Diclamier: La historia pertenece a Nora Roberts y los personajes a Stephanie Meyer**

**Capitulo 12**

Goteando y maldiciendo, Rosalie corrió a la puerta. Que sonara el timbre a las siete menos cuarto de la mañana representaba lo mismo que llamaran por teléfono a las tres. Siempre significaba algún problema. Al abrir y ver a Emmett supo que no se había equivocado.

-¿Te he sacado de la ducha? -preguntó.

-Sí -se pasó una mano impaciente por el pelo mojado-. ¿Qué quieres?

-Desayunar -sin esperar una invitación, entró-. Muy bonito -decidió. Vio que había empleado un tono suave de marfil con toques de color esmeralda, carmesí y zafiro, en el tapizado de un sofá y en las alfombras diseminadas sobre el parqué. También había dejado un rastro de agua sobre el mismo suelo-. Parece que llego cinco minutos temprano.

-No -al darse cuenta de que llevaba abierto el cinturón de la bata, lo cerró-, porque ni deberías estar aquí. Y ahora... -pero la cortó con un beso prolongado y firme.

-Mmm, sigues mojada.

A Rosalie la sorprendió que el agua no se le evaporara y que tuviera ganas de apoyar la cabeza en el hombro de él.

-Mira, no tengo tiempo para esto. He de estar en el tribunal...

-En dos horas -asintió Emmett-. Más que suficiente para desayunar.

-Si piensas que te voy a preparar el desayuno, te desilusionaré.

-Ni se me pasaría por la cabeza -observó la bata corta y sedosa. El contacto con ella lo había hecho ser dolorosamente consciente de que no llevaba nada debajo-. Me gustas de azul. Deberías usar siempre ese color.

-Agradezco el consejo de moda, pero... -calló cuando volvieron a llamar a la puerta.

-Yo abriré -ofreció él.

-Yo puedo abrir en mi propia casa -se dirigió a la puerta malhumorada. La mañana no era su mejor momento-. Me gustaría conocer a la persona que colgó el cartel de que hoy recibía a todo el mundo -al abrir, vio a un camarero con chaqueta blanca con un carrito.

-Ah, sin duda es el desayuno. Creo que el mejor sitio será junto a la ventana -indicó Emmett, haciéndole una seña para que entrara.

-Sí, señor McCarthy.

Rosalie plantó las manos en las caderas.

-Emmett, no sé qué pretendes, pero no va a funcionar. He intentado dejar bien clara cuál era mi posición, y en este momento no tengo tiempo ni inclinación... ¿eso es café?

-Sí -sonriendo, él alzó la cafetera de plata y sirvió una taza. Vio que el aroma la seducía-. ¿Quieres un poco?

-Tal vez -hizo un mohín.

-Esta mezcla te gustará -se dirigió hacia ella y le pasó la taza por debajo de la nariz-. Es una de mis favoritas.

-No juegas limpio -dijo Rosalie después de beber un sorbo.

-No.

Ella abrió los ojos para estudiar al camarero, que se dedicaba a cumplir con su trabajo.

-¿Qué más hay?

-Huevos con champiñones, jamón asado, cruasanes, zumo de naranja... natural, desde luego.

-Desde luego -esperó no estar babeando.

-Fresas con nata.

-Oh -cerró la boca para evitar que le colgara la lengua.

-¿Quieres sentarte?

Se aseguró que no era una mujer débil. Pero su salón había sido invadido por unos olores deliciosos.

-Supongo -rendida, apartó una silla que el camarero había acercado a la mesa. Emmett le entregó un billete al hombre y le dio instrucciones para que pasara a recoger los platos en una hora. No fue capaz de quejarse-. Imagino que tendría que preguntar qué ha provocado esto.

-Quería ver cómo estabas por la mañana -sirvió zumo de una jarra de cristal-. Esta me pareció la mejor manera. De momento -la miró-. Eres hermosa.

-Y tú encantador -tocó los pétalos de la rosa roja que había junto a su plato-. Pero eso no modifica nada. No obstante, no veo razón para desperdiciar tanta comida -añadió pensativa.

-Eres una mujer pragmática -había contado con ello-. Es una de las cosas que más atractiva me resulta de ti.

-No sé qué tiene de atractivo ser práctica -cortó un trozo pequeño de jamón y se lo llevó a la boca. Los músculos del estómago se le contrajeron.

-Puede ser... muy atractivo.

-Dime -cambió de tema en busca de seguridad-, ¿siempre desayunas de manera tan extravagante?

-Cuando parece apropiado -apoyó la mano en la de ella-. Tienes ojeras. ¿No has dormido bien?

-No -se sinceró al pensar en la noche larga e inquieta.

-¿Por el caso?

Se encogió de hombros. El insomnio no tenía nada que ver con el caso y todo con el hombre que había encontrado entre las sombras. Pero allí estaba, igual de fascinada con el hombre sentado frente a ella a la luz del día, y frustrada.

-¿Quieres contármelo?

Alzó la vista y en los ojos de Emmett vio paciencia, comprensión y algo oculto que sabía que ardería al contacto.

-No -cauta, apartó la mano.

-Trabajas demasiado.

-Hago lo que tengo que hacer. ¿Qué me dices de ti? En realidad, ni siquiera sé lo que haces tú.

-Comprar y vender, asistir a reuniones, leer informes.

-Estoy segura de que es más complicado.

-Y a menudo más aburrido.

-Cuesta creerlo.

-Construyo cosas, compro cosas -abrió un cruasán recién hecho.

-¿Cómo qué? -no dejaría que lo soslayara con tanta facilidad.

-Soy el propietario de este edificio -le sonrió.

-Es propiedad de Empresas Tojan.

-Correcto. Son mías.

-Oh.

-La mayor parte del dinero de los McCarthy procedía de los bienes inmuebles -su reacción le encantó-, lo cual sigue siendo la base. Nos hemos diversificado bastante en los últimos diez años. De modo que una rama se dedica a los fletes, otra a la minería y otra a la manufactura.

-Comprendo -pensó que no era un hombre corriente. Aunque últimamente no parecía atraída por hombres corrientes-. Has recorrido un largo camino desde la comisaría veinticinco.

-Sí -una sombra pasó por sus ojos-. Eso parece -alzó una cuchara con una fresa y nata y se la ofreció.

-¿La echas de menos? -dejó que la fruta permaneciera unos momentos en su lengua.

Emmett supo que si la besaba en ese momento, tendría un sabor intenso y vivo.

-No me lo permito. Hay una diferencia.

-Sí -lo entendía. Lo mismo le sucedía a ella al no permitirse echar de menos a su familia, a los ausentes y a los que se hallaban a kilómetros de distancia.

-Eres muy atractiva cuando estás triste, Rosalie -pasó un dedo por el dorso de su mano-. Irresistible, de hecho.

-No estoy triste.

-Eres irresistible.

-No empieces -se distrajo sirviéndose más café-. ¿Puedo formularte una pregunta de negocios?

-Claro.

-Si el dueño, o los dueños, de una propiedad específica no quisieran que eso se supiera, ¿podrían ocultarla?

-Con suma facilidad. Entiérrala en corporaciones nominales, bajo diferentes cédulas fiscales. Una corporación es dueña de otra, otra es dueña de esa, y así sucesivamente. ¿Por qué?

-¿Sería difícil rastrear a los propietarios reales? -se adelantó y soslayó la pregunta de él.

-Dependería de las molestias que se hubieran tomado y de la necesidad que tengan de mantener el anonimato.

-Si alguien se mostrara decidido y paciente, ¿podría localizar sus identidades?

-Con el tiempo. Si pudieran localizar el vínculo de unión.

-¿El vínculo de unión?

-Un nombre, un número, un lugar. Algo que apareciera constantemente -de no haber ido un paso por delante de ella, lo habría preocupado su línea de interrogatorio. No obstante, era mejor mostrar cautela-. ¿Qué pretendes, Rosalie?

-Cumplir con mi trabajo.

-¿Tiene algo que ver con Alec?

-¿Qué sabes sobre Alec? -lo miró fijamente.

-Sigo teniendo contactos en la veinticinco. ¿No te basta con el juicio a King?

-No tengo el lujo de trabajar en un caso por vez.

-No deberías trabajar en este.

-¿Perdona? -su tono se tomó gélido.

-Es peligroso. Los hombres que ordenaron la muerte de Alec son peligrosos. No sabes con qué juegas.

-No juego.

-No, ni ellos. Están bien protegidos e informados. Sabrán cuál será tu próximo movimiento antes que tú -la expresión se le ensombreció-. Si te llegan a considerar un obstáculo, te eliminarán, con rapidez.

-¿Cómo sabes tanto sobre los hombres que mataron a Alec?

-Fui policía, ¿recuerdas? No es algo en lo que debieras involucrarte. Quiero que le entregues el caso a otro.

-Eso es ridículo.

-No quiero que te hagan daño -le tomó la mano antes de que pudiera incorporarse.

-Desearía que la gente dejara de decirme eso -se soltó y se levantó-. Es mi caso y seguirá siendo mío.

-La ambición es otro rasgo atractivo, Rose -no se puso de pie-. Hasta que dejas que te ciegue.

Se volvió despacio hacia él, dominada por la furia.

-De acuerdo, en parte es ambición. Pero no todo, en absoluto. Creo en lo que hago, Emmett, en mi capacidad para hacerlo bien. Empezó con un chico llamado Dimitri Méndez. No era un pilar de la comunidad. De hecho, era un ratero que ya había estado en la cárcel y sin duda habría vuelto a ella. Pero fue acribillado mientras se hallaba en una esquina. Porque pertenecía a la banda equivocada y llevaba unos colores equivocados -se puso a caminar por el salón, gesticulando para recalcar sus palabras-. Luego matan a su asesino, solo por hablar conmigo. Por haber hecho un trato conmigo. Entonces, ¿cuándo para, cuándo paramos para decir que no es aceptable, para asumir la responsabilidad y cambiarlo?

Emmett se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia ella.

-No cuestiono tu integridad, Rosalie.

-¿Solo mi juicio?

-Sí, y el mío -introdujo las manos en el interior de las mangas de la bata-. Me importas.

-No creo que...

-No, no pienses -le cubrió la boca con la suya y le apretó los brazos al pegarla a él.

Rosalie experimentó un calor y una necesidad instantáneos. ¿Cómo iba a luchar contra ellos? El cuerpo de Emmett era tan sólido, sus labios tan hábiles. Y podía experimentar las oleadas no solo de deseo, sino de algo más profundo y verdadero, que emanaban de él hacia ella. Como si ya estuviera en su interior.

Ella lo era todo. Cuando la tenía en sus brazos no cuestionaba el poder de Rosalie para vaciarle la mente y llenársela, para saciar su ansia incluso cuando la incitaba. Lo hacía fuerte; lo dejaba débil. Casi empezaba a creer otra vez en los milagros.

Se apartó sin dejar sus brazos. Ella luchó por buscar el equilibrio. Aún no sabía cómo podía hacerle eso cada vez con un simple contacto.

-No estoy preparada -musitó.

-Yo tampoco. Y no creo que importe -volvió a acercarla-. Quiero verte esta noche -le aplastó la boca con los labios-. Quiero estar contigo esta noche.

-No, no puedo -apenas era capaz de respirar-. El juicio.

-De acuerdo -contuvo un juramento-. Cuando acabe el juicio. Ninguno de los dos puede seguir huyendo.

-No -él tenía razón. Era hora de resolverlo-. No podemos. Pero necesito tiempo. Por favor, no me presiones.

-Puede que tenga que hacerlo -se dirigió a la puerta y se detuvo con la mano en el pomo-. Rosalie, ¿hay alguien más?

Quizo negarlo, pero con Emmett solo cabía la honestidad.

-No lo sé Emmett. No lo sé.

* * *

><p><strong>y que les parecio este capi? jeje quieren mas? <strong>

**ya saben que hacer**


	13. Chapter 13

**y aqui viene lo nuevo jeje**

**Diclamier: La historia pertenece a Nora Roberts y los personajes a Stephanie Meyer**

**Capitulo 13**

Aquella noche trabajó hasta tarde, repasando documentos y libros de leyes en el dormitorio. Después del juzgado había dedicado algunas horas a limpiar su apartamento ya limpio. Era una de las mejores maneras que conocía para aliviar la tensión. O soslayarla. La otra era el trabajo, y se había sumergido en él, sabiendo que el sueño era imposible.

Al alargar la mano hacia la taza de café, sonó el teléfono.

-Hola.

-¿Hale? Rosalie Hale?

-Sí, ¿quién es?

-Santiago.

Alerta, tomó un lápiz.

-Señor Santiago, lo hemos estado buscando.

-Sí.

-Me gustaría hablar con usted. La oficina del fiscal está preparada para ofrecerle cooperación y protección.

-¿Como las que recibió Alec?

Controló un aguijonazo de culpa.

-Con nosotros estará más seguro que solo.

-Tal vez -en su voz sonó miedo.

-Estoy dispuesta a aceptar una entrevista cuando usted quiera venir.

-Ni lo sueñe. No iré a ninguna parte. Me matarían antes de dos manzanas -comenzó a hablar deprisa-. Venga a verme usted. Escuche, tengo para ofrecerle más de lo que Alec le dio. Mucho más. Nombres, papeles.., si quiere averiguarlo, venga a verme.

-De acuerdo. Haré que la policía...

-¡Nada de polis! -la voz sonó aterrorizada-. Ni un poli o no hay trato. Venga sola.

-Lo haremos a su manera. ¿Cuándo?

-Ahora mismo. Estoy en el Hotel Darcy, en el ciento sesenta y siete de la Calle 38. Habitación 27.

-Llegaré en veinte minutos.

-¿Está segura de que quiere quedarse aquí, señorita? -aunque su clienta iba vestida con vaqueros y una camiseta, el taxista pudo ver que tenía demasiada clase para un antro como el Darcy.

Rosalie miró a través de la intensa lluvia que caía. La calle se hallaba desierta y la fachada sucia.

-Sí. Supongo que no podré convencerlo de que espere, ¿verdad?

-No, señorita.

-Lo imaginaba -introdujo un billete a través de la ranura del plástico de seguridad-. Quédese el cambio -respiró hondo y se lanzó a la lluvia en dirección a los escalones rotos de la entrada del hotel.

Goteando, entró en el vestíbulo. La recepción estaba detrás de unos barrotes oxidados y vacía. La luz proyectaba su haz amarillo sobre el suelo pegajoso de linóleo. La atmósfera olía a sudor, a basura y a algo peor. Giró y se dirigió hacia las escaleras.

Un bebé lloraba. El sonido de desdicha bajaba por las escaleras llenas de pintadas. Observó algo pequeño y veloz escurrirse entre sus pies hacia una grieta. Con un escalofrío, continuó subiendo.

Oyó las voces de un hombre y una mujer alzadas en una feroz discusión. Al entrar en el pasillo de la segunda planta, una puerta se entreabrió. Vio un par de ojos pequeños y asustados antes de que se cerrara otra vez y echaran la cadena.

Pisó cristal roto que otrora había sido la luz del techo. Por el pasillo tenuemente iluminado, oyó unos frenos procedentes de una película de televisión. Un relámpago surcó el cielo.

Se detuvo ante la habitación 27. Del otro lado de la puerta, el ruido de la televisión era estruendoso. Llamó con fuerza.

-Señor Santiago.

Al no obtener respuesta, llamó otra vez. Con cautela, probó el picaporte. La puerta se abrió con facilidad.

A la luz titilante y gris del televisor, vio una habitación atestada con una ventana sucia. Había ropa y basura. A la única cómoda le faltaba un cajón. Reinaba el hedor de la cerveza que se había calentado y la comida que se había estropeado.

Vio a la figura tendida sobre la cama y soltó un juramento. No solo iba a tener el placer de conducir una entrevista en esa pocilga, sino que primero deberla conseguir que su testigo se pusiera sobrio.

Irritada, apagó el televisor. Solo se oía el sonido de la lluvia y la discusión en el otro extremo del pasillo. Vio un lavabo sucio en un rincón del cuarto. Pensó que le serviría si conseguía que Santiago metiera la cabeza bajo el agua.

-Señor Santiago -alzó la voz al atravesar la habitación, tratando de esquivar la comida y las latas de cerveza-. Ray - comenzó a sacudirlo por el hombro, luego notó que tenía los ojos abiertos. -Soy Rosalie Hale -pero se dio cuenta de que no la miraba. Apartó la mano temblorosa y comprobó que estaba mojada de sangre-. Oh, Dios -trastabilló un paso hacia atrás mientras contenía la náusea. Un paso más, y otro. Dio media vuelta y prácticamente se topó con un hombre pequeño y de buena complexión física que lucía un bigote.

-Señorita -dijo en voz baja.

-La policía -logró balbucir-. Tenemos que llamar a la policía. Está muerto.

-Lo sé -sonrió. Ella vio un destello de oro en su boca. Y el resplandor de plata cuando alzó el estilete-. Señorita Hale, te he estado esperando.

Cuando Rosalie se lanzó hacia la puerta, la agarró por el pelo. Gritó de dolor, luego guardó silencio, mortalmente quieta al sentir la punta del cuchillo en la base de la garganta.

-Nadie le presta atención a los gritos en un lugar como este -dijo, y la gentileza de su voz hizo que ella experimentara un escalofrío cuando le volvió la cara hacia él-. Eres muy hermosa. Qué pena que tenga que desfigurar esa mejilla -apoyó el cuchillo contra su piel-. Vas a decirme, por favor, de qué habló Alec contigo antes... de sufrir su accidente. Los nombres, los detalles. Con quién compartiste esa información.

Luchando por dominar su terror, lo miró a los ojos. Y en ellos vio lo que la aguardaba.

-De todos modos vas a matarme.

-Inteligente y hermosa -sonrió Otra vez-. Pero hay formas y formas. Algunas son muy lentas y dolorosas -deslizó la hoja levemente por su mejilla-. Me dirás lo que necesito saber.

Rosalie no disponía de nombres, nada que pudiera intercambiar. Solo su inteligencia.

-Los escribí, los escribí y lo guardé en lugar seguro.

-¿Y a quién se lo contaste?

-A nadie -tragó saliva-. No se lo conté a nadie.

Él la estudió un momento, girando el estilete en la mano.

-Creo que mientes. Tal vez después de que te muestre lo que puedo hacer con esto, estés dispuesta a cooperar. Ah, esa mejilla. Como satén. Qué pena que deba cortarla.

En ese instante el cielo se iluminó con otro relámpago y el cristal de la ventana se hizo añicos.

Él estaba allí, todo de negro. Otro relámpago lo iluminó y el trueno sacudió la habitación. Antes de que Rosalie pudiera respirar, el cuchillo se pegó a su cuello y un brazo fornido le rodeó la cintura.

-Acércate más -advirtió el hombre pequeño-, y le cortaré el cuello de oreja a oreja.

Némesis permaneció donde estaba. No la miró. No se atrevió. Pero en su mente podía verla, el rostro pálido por el miedo. No supo si era el temor de ella o el suyo propio lo que le impedía concentrarse, entrar en la habitación como una sombra en vez de como un hombre. Si en ese instante fuera capaz de divorciarse del miedo que le inspiraba la situación de Rosalie y desvanecerse, sería un arma o provocaría que el estilete la matara antes de que él pudiera actuar? No había sido bastante rápido para salvarla. Era la hora de ser inteligente.

-Si la matas, perderás tu escudo.

-Un riesgo que corrernos ambos. No te acerques más -apretó la hoja con más fuerza sobre el cuello, hasta que ella gimió.

-Si le haces daño -habló con temor y furia-, te haré cosas que no has imaginado ni en tus peores pesadillas.

Entonces vio la cara, el bigote, el brillo del oro. Y regresó a los muelles, con el olor a pescado y a basura, el sonido del agua. Sintió la ardiente explosión en el pecho y estuvo a punto de tambalearse.

-Te conozco, Laurent -dijo en voz baja y áspera-. Llevo tiempo buscándote.

-Pues ya me has encontrado -aunque habló con tono arrogante, Rosalie pudo percibir su sudor. Eso le dio esperanzas-. Deja tu arma.

-No llevo armas -afirmó Némesis, apartando las manos de los costados-. No las necesito.

-Entonces eres un necio -apartó la mano de la cintura de ella y la introdujo en un bolsillo. En el momento en que sonaba el disparo, Némesis se apartó a un lado.

Sucedió en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Luego Rosalie no estuvo segura de quién se movió primero. Vio que la bala impactaba en el papel sucio de la pared y en la escayola, vio caer a Némesis. Con una fuerza potenciada por la furia y el terror, hundió el codo en el estómago de Laurent.

Más preocupado por su nueva presa que por ella, la hizo a un lado. La cabeza de ella golpeó el borde del lavabo. Hubo otro resplandor. Luego la oscuridad.

* * *

><p><strong>omg quieren saber que pasara cuando reaccione Rose?<strong>

**jeje ya saben que hacer**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hola bellezas me han extrañado? jeje espero que no mucho**

**Diclamier: La historia pertenece a Nora Roberts y los personajes a Stephanie Meyer**

**Capitulo 14**

-Rosalie. Rose. Necesito que abras los ojos. Por favor.

Ella no quería. Unas explosiones intensas se desataban bajo los párpados. Pero la voz sonaba tan desesperada, tan suplicante. Se obligó a levantarlos. Némesis cobró nitidez.

Le acunaba la cabeza, se la mecía. Durante un momento, solo pudo ver sus ojos. «Hermosos», pensó mareada. Se había enamorado de ellos la primera vez que los vio. Había mirado a través de la multitud, a través del resplandor de luces, y lo había visto.

Con un leve gemido, se llevó la mano al chichón que ya empezaba a formarse en su sien. «Debí de sufrir una contusión», reflexiono. La primera vez que había visto a Némesis se hallaba en un callejón a oscuras. Y había habido un cuchillo. Igual que esa noche. ¿Porque demonios estaba pensando en Emmett?

-Un cuchillo -murmuró-. Tenía un cuchillo.

-Está bien -aliviado, acercó la cara a la de ella-. No tuvo oportunidad de usarlo.

-Pensé que te había matado -le tocó la cara con la mano y la encontró cálida.

-No.

-¿Lo has matado tú?

Los ojos de él cambiaron. La preocupación dio paso a la furia.

-No -había visto a Rosalie desplomarse y lo había dominado un terror ciego, que había creído que ya no era capaz de sentir. A Laurent le había resultado fácil escapar. Pero se prometió que habría otra vez. Y que recibiría su justicia. Y su venganza.

-¿Ha escapado?

-De momento.

-Lo conocías -por encima del martilleo de la cabeza, intentó pensar-. Lo llamaste por su nombre.

-Sí, lo conocía.

-Tenía una pistola -cerró los ojos con fuerza, pero el dolor no desapareció-. ¿Dónde la llevaba?

-En el bolsillo. Tiene por costumbre estropearse los trajes.

Era algo que Rosalie analizaría más tarde.

-Hay que llamar a la policía -apoyó la mano en el brazo de él para equilibrarse y sintió algo pegajoso y cálido en los dedos-. Estás sangrando.

-Un poco -bajó la vista adonde la bala lo había rozado.

-¿Es una herida grave? -sin prestar atención a las palpitaciones en la sien, se incorporó. Antes de que él pudiera responder, le abrió la manga para dejar al descubierto la herida. El desgarro que vio le provocó un nudo en el estómago-. Hemos de detener la hemorragia.

-Podrías hacerme un torniquete con tu camiseta.

-No eres tan afortunado -miró alrededor de la habitación, sin detenerse en la figura tendida en la cama-. No hay nada aquí que no llegue a infectarte.

-Prueba con esto -le ofreció un cuadrado de tela negra.

-Es la primera herida de bala que atiendo, pero creo que habría que limpiarla -se afanó con el torniquete.

-Luego me encargaré de eso -disfrutaba siendo cuidado por ella. Los dedos de Rosalie eran muy suaves sobre su piel. Había encontrado a un hombre muerto, ella misma había estado a punto de ser asesinada, pero se había recuperado y realizaba con eficacia lo que había que hacer. Pragmatismo. Esbozó una leve sonrisa. Sí, podía resultar muy atractivo.

Al terminar, Rosalie se apoyó en los talones.

-Bueno, aquí se acaba el mito de la invulnerabilidad -la sonrisa de él le paró el corazón.

-Aquí se acaba mi reputación.

Ella solo podía mirarlo, embrujada mientras los dos permanecían de rodillas en la habitación sucia y pequeña. Olvidó dónde estaba y quién era. Incapaz de evitarlo, bajó la vista a la boca de él. Se preguntó qué sabores encontraría allí. ¿Qué maravillas sería capaz de mostrarle Némesis?

El casi no podía respirar cuando Rosalie volvió a mirarlo a los ojos. En los suyos vio una pasión abrasadora y una aceptación que resultaba pavorosa. Los dedos de ella seguían en su piel, acariciándola despacio.

-Sueño contigo -la acercó sin encontrar resistencia-. Incluso cuando estoy despierto sueño contigo. Con tocarte -alzó las manos para coronarle y acariciarle los pechos-. En probarte -enterró la boca en su cuello, donde su sabor y fragancia eran más ardientes.

Se apoyó en él, aturdida y conmocionada por los impulsos primitivos y salvajes que hervían en su sangre. Los labios de Némesis eran como una marca sobre los suyos. Y las manos... Santo cielo, las manos. Con un gemido profundo y ronco, se arqueo hacia atrás, ansiosa y dispuesta.

Y la cara de Emmett flotó ante sus ojos.

-No -se apartó, asombrada y avergonzada-. No, no está bien.

-No, no lo está -se maldijo. ¿Cómo había podido tocarla allí? Se levantó y se apartó-. Tú no perteneces a este sitio.

-¿Y tú sí? -preguntó con voz aguda, casi al borde de las lágrimas.

-Más que tú -murmuró-. Mucho más que tú.

-Cumplía con mi trabajo. Santiago me llamó.

-Santiago está muerto.

-No lo estaba -se llevó los dedos a los ojos y rezó para mantener la serenidad-. Me llamó y me pidió que viniera.

-Laurent se te adelantó.

-Sí -bajó las manos y lo miró-. ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo supo dónde encontrar a Santiago? ¿Cómo supo que iba a venir aquí esta noche? Me esperaba. Me llamó por mi nombre.

-¿Le contaste a alguien que vendrías a este hotel? -preguntó, interesado.

-No.

-Empiezo a pensar que eres tonta -le dio la espalda-. Vienes a un sitio como este, sola, a ver a un hombre que antes preferiría ponerte una bala en la cabeza que hablar contigo.

-No me habría hecho daño. Estaba aterrado, listo para hablar. Y sé lo que hago.

-No tienes ni idea -volvió a mirarla.

-Pero tú sí, por supuesto -se apartó el pelo revuelto de la cara y una nueva oleada de dolor la invadió-. Oh, ¿por qué demonios no te vas? No necesito esto de ti. Tengo un trabajo que cumplir.

-Necesitas irte a casa, dejarle esto a otros.

-Santiago no llamó a otros -espetó-. Me llamó a mí, habló conmigo. Y si hubiera llegado primero sabría todo lo que estoy buscando. No... -calló cuando se le ocurrió un pensamiento-. Mi teléfono. Maldita sea, me lo han pinchado. Sabían que esta noche vendría aquí. Y también el de mi despacho. Por eso supieron que iba a conseguir una orden judicial para investigar la tienda de antigüedades -los ojos emitieron fuego-. Bueno, podemos arreglarlo de inmediato -se incorporó de un salto y la habitación le dio vueltas. El la sostuvo antes de que volviera a caer al suelo.

-No harás nada durante uno o dos días -con suavidad le pasó un brazo por detrás de las rodillas y la alzó en vilo.

-Entré andando aquí, Zorro, y saldré por mis propios pies -aunque tuvo que reconocer que le encantaba estar en sus brazos.

-¿Eres siempre tan testaruda? -preguntó al salir al pasillo.

-Sí. No necesito tu ayuda.

-Veo que te arreglas muy bien sola.

-Puede que antes tuviera unos problemas -dijo cuando él empezó a bajar las escaleras-. Pero ahora dispongo de un nombre. Laurent. Un metro setenta, setenta kilos, pelo, ojos y bigotes castaños, dos dientes de oro. No ha de resultar muy difícil dar con su historial.

-Laurent es mío -se detuvo y en sus ojos había hielo.

-La ley no permite las venganzas personales.

-Tienes razón. La ley no las permite -la acomodó mejor al llegar al pie de las escaleras.

Algo en su tono la impulsó a acariciarle la mejilla.

-¿Fue tan malo?

-Sí -Dios, cuánto deseaba enterrar la cara en su cabello y dejar que lo apaciguara-. Fue muy malo.

-Deja que te ayude. Cuéntame lo que sabes y te juro que haré todo lo que pueda para que Laurent y quienquiera que esté detrás de él paguen por lo que te han hecho.

Sabía que ella lo intentaría. Comprenderlo lo conmovió, tanto como lo asustó.

-Pago mis deudas, a mi manera.

-Maldita sea, mira quién dice que soy testaruda -se encogió cuando salieron a la lluvia-. Estoy dispuesta a ser flexible con mis principios y a trabajar contigo, a formar un equipo, y tú...

-No quiero una compañera.

-Perfecto, perfecto. Bájame, no podrás llevarme cien manzanas.

-No era mi intención -pero habría podido hacerlo. Se imaginó llevándola a su apartamento, a su cama. Pero se dirigió hacia la esquina, en dirección al tráfico y las luces. Se detuvo al llegar al bordillo de la acera-. Llama un taxi.

Alzó el brazo y esperaron. Pasados cinco minutos, un vehículo se detuvo junto a ellos. Irritada como estaba, tuvo que contener una sonrisa cuando la boca del conductor se abrió con incredulidad al ver quién la acompañaba.

-Cielos, eres él, ¿verdad? Eres Némesis. Eh, amigo, quieres que te lleve.

-No, pero la señorita sí -sin esfuerzo, introdujo a Rosalie en el asiento de atrás. La mano enguantada le acarició una vez la mejilla, como un recuerdo-. Yo probaría con una bolsa de hielo y unas aspirinas.

-Gracias. Escucha, aún no he terminado... -pero él retrocedió y desapareció en la oscuridad y la lluvia.

-Era él, ¿no? -el taxista giró el cuello, sin prestar atención a los bocinazos que recibía de otros conductores enfadados-. ¿Qué ha hecho, salvarle la vida o algo así?

-Algo así -musitó ella.

-Cielos. Verá cuando se lo cuente a mi mujer -con una sonrisa, subió la bandera del taxímetro-. Este viaje corre por mi cuenta.

* * *

><p><strong>Holaaa jeje me a agradado el taxista jeje<strong>

**que les parecio el capi?**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hola hola encantos como vamos? espero que bien aqui les dejo el nuevo capi..**

**Diclamier: La historia pertenece a Nora Roberts y los personajes a Stephanie Meyer**

**Capítulo 15**

Gruñendo, con el cuerpo sudoroso, Emmett volvió a levantar las pesas. Hacía un _press _de banca y solo llevaba puestos unos pantalones cortos de gimnasia. Le dolían los músculos, pero estaba decidido a cumplir con su cuota de cien repeticiones. Concentrado en un punto en el techo, concluyó que había satisfacción incluso en el dolor.

Recordaba muy bien cuando había estado tan debilitado que apenas había sido capaz de levantar una revista. Hubo un tiempo en que sus piernas habían sido como de goma y se quedaba sin aliento al tratar de recorrer el pasillo del hospital. Recordaba la frustración y la impotencia.

Y un día, débil, enfermo, deprimido, se había apoyado en la pared de su habitación y deseado con todas sus fuerzas, con toda su voluntad, desaparecer.

Y lo había hecho.

Había pensado que alucinaba. Que se volvía loco. Luego, aterrado y fascinado, había vuelto a intentarlo, y otra vez, hasta llegar al punto de colocar un espejo en la pared para poder verse desaparecer.

Jamás olvidaría la mañana en que entró una enfermera con la bandeja del desayuno y pasó a su lado sin verlo, gruñendo acerca de los pacientes que no se quedaban en la cama.

Y entonces supo lo que había llevado consigo al salir del coma.

De modo que la terapia se había convertido en una religión, algo a lo que había dedicado cada gramo de sus fuerzas, cada partícula de su voluntad. Se había esforzado más y más, hasta que sus músculos se tonificaron y endurecieron. Había recibido lecciones de artes marciales, dedicado horas a levantar pesas, a castigarse con los largos en la piscina.

También había ejercitado la mente, leyendo todo, obligándose a entender los múltiples negocios que había heredado, dedicando un día tras otro a adquirir destreza en los complejos sistemas informáticos.

En ese momento era más fuerte, veloz y agudo que durante los años pasados en la policía. Pero nunca más llevaría una placa. Jamás tendría otro compañero.

Jamás se sentiría impotente.

Soltó el aire y continuó levantando pesas cuando Frank entró con un vaso grande de zumo frío.

Frank lo dejó en la mesa junto al banco y lo observó un momento.

-Hoy vuelve a esforzarse -comentó-. Aunque lo hizo ayer y el día anterior -sonrió-. ¿Qué tendrán las mujeres que impulsan a los hombres a alzar objetos pesados?

-Vete al infierno, Frank.

-De acuerdo, es preciosa -indicó, en absoluto ofendido-. Y también inteligente, supongo, ya que es abogada. Sin embargo, debe de costar pensar en su mente cuando lo mira a uno con esos ojazos azules que tiene.

Con un último gruñido, Emmett apoyó la barra en los soportes.

-Ve a robar una cartera.

-Ya sabe que lo he dejado -la cara ancha mostró una sonrisa-. Némesis podría pillarme -recogió una toalla limpia y se la ofreció. En silencio, Emmett la aceptó y se secó el sudor de la cara y del pecho-. ¿Cómo va el brazo?

-Bien -no se molestó en mirar el vendaje blanco con el que Frank había reemplazado el torniquete de Rosalie.

-Se está volviendo lento. Nunca antes lo habían sorprendido así.

-¿Quieres que te despida?

-¿Otra vez? No -esperó con paciencia mientras Emmett se centraba en realizar ejercicios con las pesas-. Busco seguridad en el trabajo. Si sale y lo matan, tendré que volver a dedicarme a desvalijar a los turistas incautos.

-Entonces he de mantenerme vivo. Los turistas ya tienen suficientes problemas en Urbana.

-No le habría pasado si yo lo hubiera acompañado.

-Trabajo solo -afirmó sin interrumpir las sentadillas-. Ya conoces el trato.

-Ella estaba allí.

-Y ahí radica el problema. Su lugar no está en las calles, sino en los tribunales.

-No la quiere en el tribunal, sino en su dormitorio.

-Déjalo -soltó la pesa con un ruido seco.

Conocía a Emmett hacía tanto tiempo como para que no lo intimidara.

-Mire, está loco por ella y eso lo descentra, hace que pierda la concentración. No es bueno para usted.

-No soy bueno para ella -tomó el vaso con zumo-. Siente algo por mí y también por Némesis. Eso la hace desdichada.

-Pues dígale que sus sentimientos están dirigidos hacia una única persona y hágala feliz.

-Y qué diablos se supone que debo hacer? -vació el vaso y apenas se contuvo de estrellarlo contra la pared-. Invitarla a cenar y a los postres decirle, ah, Rosalie, aparte de ser un hombre de negocios y un pilar de la maldita comunidad, tengo un alter ego. A la prensa le gusta llamarlo Némesis. Y los dos estamos locos por ti. Así que, cuando te lleve a la cama, ¿quieres que me ponga la máscara?

-Algo parecido -convino Frank.

Con una risa, Emmett dejó el vaso.

-Es una flecha recta, Frank. Lo sé porque yo solía serlo también. Ve las cosas en blanco y negro... ley y crimen -cansado de pronto, miró hacia las aguas centelleantes de la piscina-. Jamás comprendería qué hago y por qué lo hago. Y me odiaría por mentirle, porque cada vez que estoy con ella, la engaño.

-Creo que no es justo con ella. Usted tiene razones para llevar a cabo lo que hace.

-Sí -distraído, se llevó la mano a la cicatriz en el pecho-. Tengo razones.

-Podría conseguir que lo entendiera. Si de verdad siente algo por usted, tendría que comprenderlo.

-Quizá, quizá prestara atención, incluso lo aceptara sin estar de acuerdo. Puede que hasta me perdonara las mentiras. Pero, ¿y el resto? -apoyó la mano en el banco, esperó y la observó desaparecer sobre el cuero mojado-. ¿Cómo le pido que comparta su vida con un tipo raro?

-No es un tipo raro -Frank soltó un juramento violento-. Tiene un don.

-Sí -levantó la mano y flexionó los dedos-. Pero soy yo quien ha de vivir con él.

* * *

><p><strong>mmm me pregunto cuando se decidira a hablar con Rose. ustedes que creen?<strong>

**reviews?**


	16. Chapter 16

**hola holaaa espero les gustee este interesante capi jeje**

**Diclamier: La historia pertenece a Nora Roberts y los personajes a Stephanie Meyer**

**Capítulo 16**

A las doce y cuarto en punto, Rosalie entró en el Ayuntamiento. Se dirigió hacia el despacho del alcalde. Pasó por delante de bustos de los padres fundadores del país. Al alcalde de Urbana le gustaba estar rodeado de tradición y tener alfombras rojas.

Se detuvo al llegar a la zona de recepción. La secretaria de Cayo Fields alzó la vista y, al reconocerla, sonrió.

-Señorita Hale. La está esperando. Deje que se lo comunique.

A los veinte segundos fue escoltada hasta el despacho. Fields se hallaba sentado tras su escritorio, un hombre severo y ordenado, con el pelo blanco y la tez rubicunda de la persona que hace vidas al aire libre. A su lado, James parecía un ejecutivo.

Durante los seis años que llevaba en el cargo, Fields se había ganado la reputación de no temer ensuciarse las manos para mantener limpia a ciudad.

En ese momento, estaba sin chaqueta y con la camisa blanca remangada, mostrando sus antebrazos poderosos. Tenía la corbata aflojada y cuando entró Rosalie, se la ajustó.

-Rosalie, siempre es un placer verla.

-Me alegro de verlo, alcalde. Hola, James

-Siéntese, siéntese -Cayo le indicó un sillón mientras se reclinaba en el suyo-. ¿Cómo va el juicio de King?

-Muy bien. Creo que subirá al estrado después del receso del mediodía.

-Y está lista para él.

-Más que lista.

-Bien, bien -le hizo un gesto a su secretaria para que pasara cuando se asomó con una bandeja en las manos-. Pensé que como le he hecho perder el almuerzo, al menos podía ofrecerle un café y unas pastas.

-Gracias -tomó la taza y mantuvo una conversación intrascendente, aunque sabía que no la habían llamado para que charlara mientras tomaba café.

-Me enteré de que anoche se divirtió un poco.

-Sí -no había esperado otra cosa-. Perdimos a Ray Santiago.

-Eso he oído. Es una pena. Y ese tal Némesis, ¿también estuvo presente?

-Sí.

-Y en la tienda de antigüedades que explotó en la Séptima -juntó los dedos y volvió a reclinarse en el sillón-. Se podría empezar a creer que estaba involucrado.

-No, no tal como usted quiere dar a entender. Si anoche no se hubiera presentado, yo no estaría sentada aquí -aunque la irritaba, se sentía impulsada a defenderlo-. No es un criminal.., al menos no en el sentido clásico.

-En el sentido que prefiera -el alcalde enarcó una ceja-, prefiero que sea la policía la que imponga la ley en mi ciudad.

-Sí, estoy de acuerdo.

Satisfecho, Fields asintió.

-Y ese hombre... -miró unos papeles sobre su mesa-. ¿Laurent?

-Laurent -aportó Rosalie-. También conocido como Lurent Sánchez y Laurent Toya. Un ciudadano colombiano que llegó a los Estados Unidos hace unos seis años. Se sospecha que es el asesino de dos traficantes colombianos. Tuvo su cuartel general en Miami durante un tiempo, el departamento de antivicio de aquella ciudad posee un historial abultado sobre él. Igual que la Interpol. Al parecer, es el principal traficante de la Costa Este. Cuatro años atrás, mató a un oficial de policía e hirió de gravedad a otro -calló, pensando en Emmett.

-Ha hecho los deberes -comentó Cayo.

-Siempre me gusta tener unos cimientos sólidos cuando voy tras alguien.

-Mmm. ¿Sabe, Rosalie? Mitchell la considera su mejor fiscal -el alcalde sonrió-. No es que lo haya reconocido. A Mitch no le gusta hacer cumplidos.

-Soy consciente de ello.

-Todos estamos muy complacidos con su historial, y en particular con el modo en que marcha el caso King. Tanto Mitch como yo estamos de acuerdo en que queremos que se concentre más plenamente en su litigio. Así que hemos decidido sacarla de este caso en particular.

-¿Perdón? -parpadeó.

-Hemos decidido que le entregue sus notas y sus ficheros a otro fiscal.

-¿Me sacan de él?

-Solo queremos ayudar a la investigación policial -alzó una mano-. Cargada como está, preferimos que le entregue sus carpetas a otro fiscal

-Alec era mío -dejó la taza con brusquedad.

-Alec está muerto.

Miró a James, que solo levantó las manos. Se puso de pie y luchó por contener su genio.

-Todo ha surgido de eso. Todo. Este es mi caso. Lo ha sido en todo momento.

-Y ya se ha puesto en peligro a sí misma y al caso por dos veces.

-He hecho mi trabajo.

-Esta parte ahora la hará otra persona, a partir de hoy -extendió las manos-. Rosalie, no se trata de un castigo, solo de un cambio de responsabilidades.

Ella movió la cabeza y recogió su maletín.

-No me convence. Voy a hablar con Mitchell en persona -se volvió y salió. Se veía obligada a mantener la dignidad y a no cerrar de un portazo.

-Rose, espera -James la alcanzó ante los ascensores.

-Ni siquiera lo intentes.

-¿Qué?

-Apaciguar y aplacar -después de apretar el botón de llamada, se volvió hacia él-. ¿De qué demonios va esto, James?

-Como ha dicho el alcalde...

-No me vengas con eso. Tú sabías qué sucedía y por qué me habían llamado, y no me lo dijiste. Ni siquiera me diste una advertencia para que pudiera prepararme.

-Rose... -apoyó una mano en su hombro, pero con un movimiento ella la quitó-. Escucha, no es que no esté de acuerdo con todo lo que ha dicho el alcalde...

-Siempre lo estás.

-No lo sabía. No lo sabía, maldita sea -repitió cuando ella solo lo miró-. No hasta las diez de esta mañana. Y sin importar lo que yo crea, te lo habría dicho.

Rosalie dejó de golpear con el puño el botón de llamada.

-De acuerdo, lamento haber saltado contra ti. Pero no es justo. Hay algo que no está bien en todo esto.

-Has estado a punto de que te mataran -le recordó-. Cuando McCarthy vino esta mañana...

-¿Emmett? -interrumpió-. ¿Emmett estuvo aquí?

-Tenía una cita a las diez.

-Comprendo -con las manos cerradas, giró otra vez hacia el ascensor-. De modo que es él quien está detrás de todo.

-Estaba preocupado, nada más. Sugirió...

-Me hago una idea -lo cortó y entró en el ascensor-. Esto no ha terminado. Y puedes contarle a tu jefe que así lo he dicho.

Tuvo que controlar su malhumor al entrar en el tribunal. Los sentimientos y los problemas personales no tenían cabida allí. Había dos jóvenes asustadas y el sistema de justicia dependía de ella.

Sentada, tomó cuidadosas notas mientras la defensa interrogaba a King. Eliminó a Emmett y sus obras de la cabeza.

Cuando le llegó el turno de interrogar, estaba lista. Permaneció sentada un momento, estudiando a King.

-¿Se considera a sí mismo un hombre de negocios, señor King?

-Sí.

-Y su negocio consiste en ofrecer escolta, tanto femenina como masculina, a sus clientes?

-Correcto. Elegant Escorts proporciona un servicio, que radica en encontrar acompañantes adecuados para otros hombres y mujeres de negocios, a menudo de fuera de la ciudad.

Lo dejó describir su profesión.

-Comprendo -se levantó y pasó frente al jurado-. ¿Y forma parte de... digamos que de la descripción del trabajo, que algunos de sus empleados intercambien sexo por dinero con esos clientes?

-Desde luego que no -atractivo y apasionado, adelantó el torso-. Mi personal pasa una selección rigurosa y está bien entrenado. Es una firme política de la empresa que si algún empleado establece esa clase de relación con un cliente, el resultado inmediato es el despido.

-¿Sabe si alguno de sus empleados intercambió sexo por dinero?

-Lo he descubierto ahora -miró con expresión dolida a Suzanne y a Marjorie.

-¿Solicitó usted que Marjorie Lovitz o Suzanne McRoy atendieran a algún cliente en un plano sexual?

-No.

-¿Pero es consciente de que lo hicieron?

Si le sorprendía la línea del interrogatorio, King no movió ni un músculo.

-Sí, desde luego. Lo reconocieron bajo juramento.

-Sí, estaban bajo juramento, señor King. Igual que usted. ¿Ha golpeado alguna vez a una empleada suya?

-Bajo ningún concepto.

-Sin embargo, tanto la señorita Lovitz como la señorita McRoy afirman, bajo juramento, que usted les pegó.

-Mienten -le sonrió.

-Señor King, ¿se presentó usted en el apartamento de la señorita Lovitz la noche del veinticinco de febrero, enfadado porque no pudiera ir a trabajar y, en su ira, la golpeó?

-Eso es ridículo.

-¿Lo jura, estando bajo juramento?

-Protesto. La pregunta ha sido respondida.

-La retiro. Señor King, ¿se ha puesto en contacto con la señorita Lovitz o la señorita McRoy desde que comenzó el juicio?

-No.

-¿No ha telefoneado a ninguno de las dos?

-No.

Con un gesto de asentimiento, se dirigió a su mesa y recogió unos papeles.

-¿El número 555 2520 le resulta familiar?

-No -titubeó.

-Qué extraño. Es su línea privada, señor King. ¿No debería reconocer su propia línea privada?

Aunque sonrió, Rosalie pudo percibir el odio helado de sus ojos.

-Llamo desde ella, no a ella, de modo que no he de recordarla.

-Comprendo. ¿Y empleó usted la noche del dieciocho de junio esa línea privada para llamar al apartamento donde viven ahora las señoritas Lovitz y McRoy?

-No.

-Protesto, señoría. Esto no conduce a ninguna parte.

Rosalie miró al juez y dejó la imagen de King sin obstáculo para el jurado.

-Señoría, en un momento le mostraré adónde conduce.

-Protesta denegada.

-Señor King, quizá podría explicarnos por qué, según su extracto telefónico, desde su línea privada se realizó una llamada al apartamento de las señoritas Lovitz y McRoy a las once menos trece minutos de la noche del dieciocho de junio.

-Cualquiera podría haber usado mi teléfono.

-¿Su línea privada? -enarcó una ceja-. De poco sirve disponer de una línea privada si cualquiera puede usarla. Quien llamaba se identificó a sí mismo como Royce King. A usted se lo conoce como Royce, ¿verdad?

-A mí y a otras muchas personas.

-¿Habló usted conmigo la noche del dieciocho de junio?

-Jamás he hablado con usted por teléfono.

Ella sonrió con frialdad y se acercó más al estrado.

-Ha notado alguna vez, señor King, cómo para algunos hombres todas las voces de las mujeres suenan igual? ¿Cómo para algunos hombres todas las mujeres son iguales? ¿Cómo para algunos hombres los cuerpos de las mujeres cumplen un único propósito?

-Señoría -el abogado defensor se puso de pie.

-La retiro -Rosalie no apartó los ojos de los del acusado-. ¿Puede explicarnos, señor King, cómo alguien que emplea su línea privada y usa su nombre llamó a la señorita McRoy la noche del dieciocho de junio? ¿Y cómo cuando yo respondí, esa persona, que empleó su línea privada y su nombre, confundió mi voz con la de ella y amenazó a la señorita McRoy? -aguardó un segundo-. ¿Querría saber qué dijo esa persona?

-Puede inventarse lo que le apetezca -el sudor perlaba su labio superior.

-Eso es verdad. Por suerte teníamos controlada la línea de la señorita McRoy. Aquí está la transcripción -giró una hoja-. ¿Le refresco la memoria?

* * *

><p><strong>a pocoo esto no se esta poniendo mas que interesantee ah? jeje<strong>

**quieren maas?**


	17. Chapter 17

**holaaa como vamos? **

**Diclamier: La historia pertenece a Nora Roberts y los personajes a Stephanie Meyer**

**Capítulo 17**

Había ganado. Aunque aún faltaban las exposiciones finales, sabía que había ganado. Mientras avanzaba por el Palacio de justicia, tenía que ocuparse de otros asuntos.

Encontró a Mitchell en su despacho, pegado al teléfono. Era un hombre grande que había jugado de defensa en la universidad. Entre sus diplomas, había fotos suyas con el uniforme del equipo de fútbol. Era pelirrojo y estaba lleno de unas pecas que no hacían nada para suavizar su expresión dura.

Al ver a Rosalie, le indicó que se sentara. Pero ella permaneció de pie hasta que terminó de hablar.

-¿King?

-Esta crucificado -avanzó un paso hacia el escritorio-. Y tú me has vendido.

-Tonterías.

-Cómo diablos lo llamas? Me convocan en el despacho del alcalde para apartarme de un caso. Maldita sea, Mitch, es mío.

-Es del estado -corrigió él, mordiendo el extremo de su cigarro sin encender-. No eres la única que puede llevarlo.

-Yo hablé con Alec, yo establecí el trato -apoyó las palmas de las manos sobre el escritorio para que quedaran frente a frente-. Soy yo quien se ha dejado las cejas en este caso.

-Y te has extralimitado.

-Fuiste tú quien me enseñó que llevar un caso requiere algo más que ponerse un traje y bailar ante el jurado. Conozco mi trabajo, maldita sea.

-Ir a ver a Santiago a solas fue un error de juicio.

-Eso sí que es una tontería. El me llamó. Pidió hablar conmigo. ¿Dime qué habrías hecho tú si te hubiera llamado a ti?

-Eso es diferente -frunció el ceño.

-Es exactamente lo mismo -espetó, convencida por la expresión que vio en sus ojos de que también él lo sabía-. Si hubiera fastidiado las cosas, esperaría que me apartaran. Pero no lo hice. Soy yo quien se está dejando la vida por el caso. Y cuando al fin consigo una pista, descubro que aparece McCarthy con sus millones de dólares y tanto el alcalde como tú ceden a lo que dice. Sigue siendo la red masculina, ¿verdad, Mitch?

-No me sueltes esa mierda feminista -le apuntó con el cigarro-. Me importa un bledo cómo te abrochas la camisa.

-Te lo digo, Mitch, si me apartas del caso sin una buena causa, me largo. No puedo trabajar para ti si no puedo contar contigo, así que lo mejor sería que me estableciera por mi cuenta y aceptara casos de divorcio por trescientos dólares la hora.

-No me gusta recibir ultimátums.

-Ni a mí tampoco.

Se reclinó en el sillón y la estudió.

-Siéntate.

-¿Y? -preguntó furiosa después de sentarse.

-Si Santiago me hubiera llamado a mí -le dio vueltas al cigarro entre los dedos-, habría ido, igual que hiciste tú. Pero -continuó antes de que ella pudiera hablar-, el modo en que has manejado el caso no es lo único que me ha impulsado a relevarte.

-¿Qué, entonces?

-Has estado recibiendo mucha atención de la prensa por esto.

-No entiendo la relación.

-Has leído el periódico de esta mañana? -lo agitó ante su cara-. ¿Has leído los titulares? «La Preciosa Rose Recorre la Ciudad en Brazos de Némesis».

-¿Qué tiene que ver con el caso que un taxista quisiera ver su nombre impreso?

-Cuando mis fiscales empiezan a ser asociados con el vigilante enmascarado, tiene todo que ver -se llevó el cigarro a la boca y lo mordió-. No me gusta la forma en que no paras de toparte con él.

Tampoco le gustaba a ella.

-Mira, si la policía es incapaz de detenerlo, no se me puede considerar responsable de que aparezca en todas partes. Y odiaría pensar que me quitas de un caso porque un imbécil tenía que llenar su columna.

Personalmente Mitch odiaba a esa comadreja de reportero. Y tampoco le había gustado la táctica de fuerza del alcalde.

-Te doy dos semanas.

-Eso no es tiempo suficiente para...

-Dos semanas, tómalas o déjalas. Tráeme algo que podamos presentarle a un jurado, o pasaré la pelota. ¿Entendido?

-Sí -se puso de pie-. Entendido.

Al salir tuvo que soportar las burlas de sus compañeros. En la puerta de su despacho habían pegado un papel. Alguien había empleado un rotulador para trazar una caricatura de ella en brazos de un hombre enmascarado y musculoso. Debajo ponía: _Las Aventuras de la Preciosa Rose_.

Con un rugido lo arrancó, lo estrujó y lo guardó en el bolsillo. Tenía que hacer otra parada.

* * *

><p><strong>me pregunto donde sera es parada? jeje<strong>

**quieren saber?**


	18. Chapter 18

**Holaaaa holaa como estan ? Espero que muy bien! **

**Diclamier: La historia pertenece a Nora Roberts y los personajes a Stephanie Meyer**

**Capítulo 18**

Mantuvo el dedo apretado sobre el timbre de la mansión de Emmett hasta que Frank abrió.

-¿Está aquí?

-Sí, señorita -se apartó cuando ella entró hecha una fiera. Ya había visto a mujeres furiosas, y habría preferido enfrentarse a una manada de lobos hambrientos.

-¿Dónde?

-En su despacho. Será un placer comunicarle su presencia.

-No. Me anunciaré yo misma -dijo al dirigirse hacia la escalera.

Frank la observó con los labios apretados. Pensó en llamar a Emmett por el teléfono interno para darle una advertencia, pero sonrió. Esa sorpresa le sentaría bien.

Rosalie no se molestó en llamar. Al entrar vio que Emmett se hallaba detrás del escritorio, con el teléfono en una mano y un lápiz en la otra. Había encendidos unos monitores. Frente a él se sentaba una mujer de mediana edad con un cuaderno de notas. Ante la entrada no anunciada de Rosalie, se levantó y miró con curiosidad a Emmett.

-Te volveré a llamar -dijo Emmett en el auricular antes de colgar-. Hola Rose.

Ella arrojó el maletín sobre una silla.

-Creo que preferirías mantener esta conversación en privado -dijo y él asintió.

-Puede transcribir esas notas mañana, señora Brickman. ¿Por qué no se va a casa?

-Sí, señor -recogió sus cosas y salió con discreción.

Rosalie enganchó los dedos pulgares en los bolsillos de la falda. Había visto esa postura en el tribunal.

-Debe de ser agradable -comenzó- estar sentado en tu elevada torre y dar órdenes. Ha de ser estupendo. No todos nosotros somos tan afortunados. No tenemos suficiente dinero para comprar castillos, o aviones privados o trajes de mil dólares. Trabajamos en las calles. Pero la mayoría somos buenos en nuestros respectivos trabajos, y bastante felices -al hablar, avanzó despacio hacia él-. Pero, ¿sabes lo que nos enfurece, Emmett? ¿Sabes lo que de verdad nos cabrea? Que alguien en una de esas arrogantes torres meta su rica e influyente nariz en nuestros asuntos. Nos enfurece tanto que nos hace pensar en serio en dar un puñetazo a esa nariz entrometida.

-¿Nos ponemos los guantes de boxeo?

-Prefiero las manos desnudas -igual que hiciera en la oficina de Mitchell, plantó las palmas sobre el escritorio-. ¿Quién diablos te crees que eres para presentarte ante el alcalde y presionarlo para que me quite del caso?

-Fui a ver al alcalde y le di mi opinión -repuso despacio.

-Tu opinión -levantó un pisapapeles de ónice de la mesa. Aunque pensó seriamente en tirarlo contra la ventana que había a la espalda de él, se contentó con pasárselo de una mano a otra-. Y apuesto que se desvivió por complacerte a ti y a tus treinta millones.

Emmett la observó caminar de un lado a otro y esperó hasta estar seguro de poder hablar con raciocinio.

-Convino conmigo en que estás mejor en un tribunal que en el escenario de un asesinato.

-¿Quién eres tú para decir qué es lo que más me conviene? -giró furiosa-. Eso lo determino yo, no tú. Toda mi vida me he preparado para este trabajo y no pienso permitir que aparezca alguien que me diga que no estoy lista para un caso que se me asigne -dejó el pisapapeles con fuerza sobre la mesa-. Mantente alejado de mis asuntos y de mi vida.

«No», comprendió Emmett. «No voy a poder ser racional».

-¿Has terminado?

-No. Antes de irme quiero que sepas que no funcionó. Sigo en el caso y así pienso continuar. Has desperdiciado tu tiempo, y el mío. Y, por último, creo que eres arrogante e insoportable.

-¿Has terminado? -repitió, con las manos cerradas bajo la mesa.

-Puedes apostarlo -recogió el maletín, giró en redondo y fue hacia la puerta.

Emmett apretó un botón bajo la mesa y los cerrojos se bloquearon.

-Yo no -dijo con normalidad.

Rosalie no había imaginado que pudiera ponerse más furiosa. Al volverse, una bruma roja flotaba delante de sus ojos.

-Abre esa puerta de inmediato o te denunciaré.

-Ya has dicho lo que tenías que decir, abogada -se levantó-. Ahora me toca a mí.

-No me interesa.

Rodeó el escritorio solo para apoyarse en la parte frontal. Aún no confiaba en sí mismo para acercarse a ella.

-Tienes todas las pruebas, ¿verdad, abogada? Todos tus pequeños hechos. Así que ahorraré tiempo y me declararé culpable, según se me acusa.

-Entonces no tenemos nada más que decirnos.

-¿Es que a la fiscalía no le interesa averiguar el motivo?

Rosalie echó la cabeza atrás cuando él se le acercó. Algo en la manera de moverse, lenta, silenciosamente, pareció despertar un recuerdo. Pero se desvaneció de inmediato dominado por su furia.

-En este caso el motivo no es relevante, los resultados sí.

-Te equivocas. Fui a ver al alcalde y le pedí que utilizara su influencia para que te quitaran del caso. Pero soy culpable de algo más... soy culpable de estar malditamente enamorado de ti -las manos tensas de ella se quedaron flojas a los costados y el maletín se le cayó al suelo. Aunque abrió la boca para hablar, no fue capaz de articular palabra-. Es asombroso -continuó con ojos airados al dar el paso final hacia ella-. Que una mujer aguda como tú se sienta sorprendida por eso. Deberías haberlo visto cada vez que te miraba y te tocaba -apoyó las manos en sus hombros-. Deberías haberlo probado cada vez que te besaba.

La apoyó contra la puerta y le rozó la boca con los labios, una, dos veces, antes de devorársela.

Las rodillas de Rosalie eran gelatina. No había considerado que fuera posible, pero le temblaban tanto que si no se agarraba a él caería al suelo. Aun así, tenía miedo. Porque verlo, sentirlo y probarlo no se comparaba a oírlo de sus propios labios.

Emmett estaba perdido en ella. Y cuanto más se abría Rosalie a él, más profundo caía. Le acarició la cara, el pelo, el cuerpo, anhelando tocarla toda.

Cuando alzó la cara, ella vio amor, y deseo. Y con ellos una guerra que no terminaba de entender.

-Ha habido noches -musitó él-, cientos de noches en las que permanecí despierto a la espera de que llegara la mañana. Me preguntaba si algún día encontraría a alguien a quien pudiera amar, necesitar. Sin importar hasta dónde llegara la fantasía, no se parece en nada a lo que siento por ti.

-Emmett -le tomó la cara entre las manos y supo que su corazón estaba perdido por él, pero recordando que la noche anterior también se había acercado a otro hombre-. No sé lo que siento.

-Sí lo sabes.

-De acuerdo, lo sé, pero me da miedo sentirlo. No es justo. No estoy siendo justa, pero he de pedirte que me dejes pensarlo.

-No sé si seré capaz.

-Un poco más, por favor. Abre la puerta y déjame ir.

-Está abierta -retrocedió para abrírsela. Pero bloqueó su salida un último instante-. Rosalie, la próxima vez no te dejare salir por esa puerta.

Ella alzó la vista y en sus ojos vio la verdad de sus palabras.

-Lo sé.

* * *

><p><strong>wow a poco esto no se pone cada vez maaaas interesantee!<strong>

**que creen ustedes?**


	19. Chapter 19

**Helloooo bellezas espero disfruten este capi!**

**Diclamier: La historia pertenece a Nora Roberts y los personajes a Stephanie Meyer**

**Capítulo 19**

El jurado deliberaba. Rosalie dedicó ese tiempo a rastrear desde su despacho mediante el teléfono y el ordenador lo que Emmett había mencionado como el vínculo común. La tienda de antigüedades, Timeless, había pertenecido a Imports Incorporated, cuya dirección era un solar vacío en la parte comercial de la ciudad. La empresa no había presentado ninguna reclamación al seguro por la pérdida y el director de la tienda había desaparecido. La policía aún tenía que localizar al hombre al que Alec había aludido como el Ratón.

Al escarbar había sacado a la luz a Triad Corporation, con sede en Filadelfia. Una llamada a Triad había puesto a Rosalie en contacto con una grabación que la informó de que la línea telefónica había sido desconectada. Mientras llamaba a la oficina del fiscal de Filadelfia, introdujo todos los datos en el ordenador.

Dos horas más tarde, tenía una lista de nombres, números de la seguridad social y el comienzo de una jaqueca.

Antes de que pudiera realizar la siguiente llamada, sonó el teléfono.

-Rosalie Hale.

-Es la misma Rosale Hale que es incapaz de mantener su nombre lejos de los periódicos?

-Bella -al oír la voz de su hermana, el dolor de cabeza se mitigó un poco-. ¿Cómo estás?

-Preocupada por ti.

-¿Algo nuevo? -movió los hombros para aliviar los músculos rígidos, luego se reclinó en el sillón-. ¿Cómo está Edward?

-Para ti capitán Cullen.

-¿Capitán? -se irguió otra vez-. ¿Cuándo lo ascendieron?

-Ayer -el orgullo se manifestaba en su voz-. Imagino que ahora que me acuesto con un capitán de la policía he de ir con cuidado.

-Dile que me siento orgullosa de él.

-Lo haré. Todos lo estamos. Y ahora...

-¿Cómo se encuentran los niños? -tenía práctica en alargar el momento del interrogatorio.

-Es peligroso preguntarle a una madre cómo están sus hijos en las vacaciones de verano.., nos superan al capitán y a mí por tres a dos -Bella emitió una risa cálida-. Los tres miembros de la brigada infernal están bien. Pero ahora hablemos de ti.

-Yo estoy bien. ¿Cómo va todo por la KHIP?

-Igual de caótico. Resumiendo, preferiría estar en Maui -Bella reconoció la táctica de distracción e insistió-. Rosalie, quiero saber en qué andas metida.

-Trabajo. De hecho, estoy a punto de ganar un caso -miró el reloj y calculó el tiempo que llevaba reunido el jurado-. Eso espero.

-¿Desde cuándo sales con tipos enmascarados? -Bella sabía que a veces había que ser directa.

-Vamos, Bella, no te creas todo lo que lees en los periódicos.

-Cierto. Ni todo lo que sale por la radio, aun cuando ayer transmitimos tu última aventura cada hora. Aunque no me tomara la molestia de leer los diarios de Urbana, me habría llegado todo el ruido. Apareces en las noticias de ámbito nacional, pequeña, y quiero saber qué está pasando. Por eso te lo pregunto.

Por lo general resultaba mucho más fácil escapar si se añadía un par de toques verídicos.

-Ese personaje llamado Némesis es un incordio. La prensa lo glorifica... y lo que es peor, esta mañana, en una tienda situada a solo dos manzanas de los juzgados, vi un escaparate con camisetas de él.

-Rosalie -no iba a permitir que siguiera distrayéndola-, llevo mucho tiempo en la radio como para no ser capaz de leer las voces.., en especial la de mi hermana menor. ¿Qué hay entre vosotros dos?

-Nada -insistió, deseando que fuera verdad-. Solo me he encontrado con él dos veces durante la investigación que realizo. La prensa lo magnifica.

-Lo he notado, Preciosa Rose.

-Oh, por favor.

-No sé qué pasa, pero es importante ahora que andas metida en algo tan peligroso. ¿Por qué tengo que leer en el diario que un maníaco tenía un cuchillo en la garganta de mi hermana?

-Es una exageración.

-Ah, ¿de modo que nadie te amenazó con un cuchillo?

«No importa lo bien que mienta», pensó. «Bella lo sabrá».

-No fue tan dramático como suena. Y no salí herida.

-Cuchillos en tu garganta -musitó Bella-. Edificios que te explotan en la cara. Maldita sea, Rose, ¿es que no tienen policía ahí?

-Solo realizaba un trabajo de campo. No empieces -se apresuró a decir-. ¿Te haces una idea de lo que frustra tener que repetir que sabes lo que estás haciendo, que puedes cuidar de ti misma y cumplir con tu trabajo?

Bella suspiró.

-Sí. No puedo dejar de preocuparme por ti, Rosalie, por el simple hecho de que estás a tres mil kilómetros. Me ha llevado años aceptar al fin lo que les sucedió a mamá y a papá. Si te perdiera a ti, no podría soportarlo.

-No vas a perderme. Ahora mismo, lo más peligroso a lo que me enfrento es mi ordenador.

-Vale, vale -sabía que discutir con su hermana no cambiaría nada. Y sin importar las respuestas que le diera Rosalie, seguiría preocupándose-. Escucha, también vi la foto de mi hermanita con un millonario. Voy a tener que comprar un álbum para los recortes. ¿Hay algo que quieras decirme?

-No lo sé. Ahora mismo las cosas están bastante complicadas y no he tenido tiempo de analizarlas.

-¿Hay algo que analizar?

-Si -el dolor de cabeza volvía. Abrió un cajón para sacar un frasco de aspirinas-. Un par de cosas -murmuró, pensando en Emmett y en Némesis. Eso era algo en lo que ni siquiera Bella podría ayudarla. Pero sí en otras cosas-. Como te has casado con un capitán de la policía, ¿qué te parece si utilizas tu influencia para que me haga un favor?

-Lo amenazaré con cocinar. Hará cualquier cosa que yo quiera.

Riendo, Rosalie recogió una de las hojas impresas.

-Me gustaría que comprobara un par de nombres para mí. George P. Drummond y Charles R. Meyers, los dos con direcciones en Denver -deletreó los nombres y añadió sus números de la seguridad social-. ¿Lo has apuntado?

-Mmm -murmuró Bella mientras escribía.

-Y Solar Corporation, también con sede en Denver. Drummond y Meyers pertenecen a su junta directiva. Si Edward pudiera buscar en el ordenador de la policía, me ahorraría varios pasos en la burocracia.

-Lo conseguiré mediante más amenazas. Rose, vas a tener cuidado, ¿verdad?

-Desde luego. Abraza a todos por mí. Te echo de menos. A todos -Mitchell apareció en la puerta y le hizo una señal-. He de irme, Bella. El jurado ha salido.

* * *

><p><strong>y ahora q creen q sigue ?<strong>

**quieren saber?**


	20. Chapter 20

**Helloo mis bellezas como vamos**

**Diclamier: La historia pertenece a Nora Roberts y los personajes a Stephanie Meyer**

**Capítulo 20**

En uno de los escondrijos de su hogar, en una habitación enorme y llena de ecos, Emmett estudiaba una hilera de ordenadores. Había cierto trabajo que no podia realizar en su despacho, que prefería mantener en secreto. Con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de los vaqueros, observó los monitores. En ellos aparecían nombres y números.

En uno de ellos podía ver la información que Rosalie había buscado en el otro lado de la ciudad. «Está haciendo progresos», pensó. Lentos, sin duda, pero igual lo preocupaba. Si él era capaz de seguir sus pasos, lo mismo podrían hacer otros.

Se puso a teclear. Tenía que encontrar el vínculo. En cuanto lo consiguiera, localizaría el nombre del hombre que había asesinado a Jack. Mientras lo encontrara antes que Rosalie, ella estaría a salvo.

Los ordenadores le ofrecían un camino. O podía tomar otro. Dejó que las máquinas desempeñaran su función, se volvió y apretó un botón. En la pared del lado opuesto de la sala de techo alto apareció un mapa enorme. Se acercó a él y estudió un detalle a gran escala de la ciudad de Urbana.

Empleando otro teclado, hizo que unas luces de colores parpadearan en diversas partes de la ciudad. Cada una representaba un punto importante de intercambio de drogas, muchos de los cuales aún desconocía la policía.

Parpadearon en el East End, en el West, en la zona exclusiva de la ciudad, en los barrios pobres, en el distrito financiero. No parecía existir un patrón, aunque siempre lo había. Solo tenía que localizarlo.

Mientras estudiaba el mapa, se le iluminó la mirada, que clavó en un edificio. El apartamento de Rosalie. ¿Habría llegado ya a casa? ¿Se hallaría a salvo en el interior? ¿Llevaría puesta la bata azul mientras repasaba informes?

¿Pensaría en él?

Se pasó las manos por la cara. Frank tenía razón, ella interfería en su concentración. Pero, ¿qué podía hacer al respecto? Cada intento que realizaba para que se retirara del caso, fracasaba. Era demasiado obstinada.

Sonrió. No había creído que alguna vez llegara a enamorarse. Y lo irónico del caso era que había tenido que suceder con una funcionaria pública. Sabía que ninguno de los dos cedería. Pero, sin importar la disciplina que tuviera sobre cuerpo y mente, parecía no tener ninguna sobre el corazón.

No se trataba solo de la belleza de ella. Aunque siempre le habían gustado las cosas hermosas y había llegado a apreciarlas solo por su existencia. Después de salir del coma, había encontrado un cierto consuelo en rodearse de belleza. Todo ese color y toda esa textura después de tanto gris.

No era solo la mente de Rosalie. Aunque respetaba la inteligencia. Como policía y hombre de negocios, había aprendido que una mente aguda era el arma más poderosa y peligrosa.

Había algo, un algo indefinible más allá de su aspecto y su mente que lo había atrapado. Porque era tan prisionero de ella como de su propio destino. Y no tenía idea de cómo solucionar ambas cosas.

Sabía que el primer paso radicaba en encontrar el vínculo, el nombre y la justicia. Cuando hubiera dejado eso atrás, y lo mismo le sucediera a Rosalie, podía existir la posibilidad de un futuro.

Despejó la mente, estudió las luces y se inclinó sobre un ordenador para ponerse a trabajar.

Sosteniendo una caja de pizza, una botella de Lambrusco y un maletín lleno de papeles, Rosalie salió del ascensor. Mientras se preguntaba cómo podría sacar las llaves, miró en dirección a la puerta del apartamento. Un cartel con letras de colores ponía: _Felicidades, Rosalie_.

Con una sonrisa pensó que era de la señora Greenbaum. Al volverse hacia la puerta de su vecina, Lil abrió.

-Lo oí en las noticias de las seis. Has encerrado a esa miserable comadreja -se ajustó el bajo de la camiseta-. ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Bien. Me siento bien. ¿Qué le parece si lo celebramos con una pizza?

-Me has convencido -cerró la puerta de su casa y cruzó descalza el pasillo-. Supongo que has notado que el aire acondicionado ha vuelto a estropearse.

-Lo percibí en la sauna del ascensor.

-Creo que en esta ocasión deberíamos de movilizar a todos los arrendatarios -la miró con expresión astuta-. En particular si nuestra portavoz es una fiscal imbatible.

-Siempre es usted nuestra portavoz -comentó Rosalie al preparar el vino-. Pero si no se ha arreglado en las próximas veinticuatro horas, llamaré al propietario y presionaré -hurgó en el bolsillo-. Si pudiera encontrar las llaves.

-Tengo la copia que me diste -metió la mano en el bolsillo de sus amplios vaqueros y sacó una anilla Una de llaves.- Déjame.

-Gracias -en el interior, Rosalie dejó la pizza en una mesa-. Traeré unas copas y platos.

Lil levantó la tapa y con satisfacción vio que tenía todo tipo de ingredientes.

-¿Sabes?, una joven bonita como tú debería celebrarlo con un joven atractivo en vez de con una anciana.

-¿Qué anciana? -dijo Rosalie desde la cocina, lo que provocó la risa de Lil.

-Muy bien, entonces con una mujer un poco por encima de la mediana edad. ¿Qué me dices de ese macizo de Emmett McCarthy?

-No lo imagino comiendo pizza y bebiendo vino barato -regresó con la botella y dos copas, con platos y servilletas de papel bajo un brazo-. Es más de caviar.

-¿Y eso qué tiene de malo?

-Nada -frunció el ceño-. Nada, pero tenía ganas de una pizza. Y después de que me atiborre, he de trabajar.

-Cariño, ¿es que no descansas nunca?

-Tengo una fecha límite -comentó, y descubrió que aún estaba irritada. Llenó las dos copas y le ofreció una a su amiga-. Por la justicia -brindó-. La dama más hermosa que conozco.

Al sentarse cada una con una porción de pizza en la mano, llamaron a la puerta. Rosalie se lamió salsa de los dedos y fue a abrir. Vio una enorme cesta con rosas rojas que parecía tener piernas.

-Entrega para Rosalie Hale. ¿Tiene algún sitio donde pueda dejar esto, señorita?

-Oh... sí. Allí -se puso de puntillas y vio la cabeza del repartidor por encima de las flores-. En la mesita.

Mientras firmaba el albarán de entrega, vio que las flores ocupaban toda la mesa.

-Gracias -buscó un billete en la cartera.

-¿Y bien? -quiso saber Lil cuando volvieron a quedarse solas-. ¿Quién las envía?

Aunque ya lo sabía, Rosalie recogió la tarjeta.

_Buen trabajo, fiscal._

_Emmett_

No pudo evitar la sonrisa que apareció en sus labios.

-Son de Emmett.

-Ese hombre sabe cómo hacer las cosas -los ojos de Lil brillaron detrás de las gafas. No había nada que le gustara más que un buen romance... a menos que fuera una buena manifestación de protesta-. Debe de haber al menos cinco docenas.

-Son preciosas -se guardó la tarjeta en el bolsillo-. Supongo que tendré que llamarlo y agradecérselo.

-Como mínimo -Lil dio un mordisco a la pizza-. ¿Por qué no lo haces ahora, mientras aún lo tienes fresco en la mente? -y mientras ella pudiera oír.

Rosalie titubeó, envuelta en la fragancia de las flores. «No», concluyó con un movimiento de cabeza. Si lo llamaba en ese momento, mientras el gesto le había bajado las defensas, podría hacer o decir algo precipitado.

-Luego -decidió-. Lo llamaré luego.

-Ganas tiempo -comentó Lil mientras masticaba.

-Sí -sin avergonzarse de reconocerlo, volvió a sentarse. Durante un momento comió en silencio, luego recogió la copa de vino-. Señora Greenbaum -comenzó con el ceño fruncido-, usted estuvo casada dos veces.

-Hasta el momento -respondió con una sonrisa.

-¿Los amó a los dos?

-Absolutamente. Eran buenos hombres -sus ojos pequeños y agudos adquirieron una expresión juvenil y soñadora-. En ambas ocasiones pensé que iba a ser para siempre. Tenía más o menos tu edad cuando perdí a mi primer marido en la guerra. Solo disfrutamos de unos pocos años juntos. El señor Greenbaum y yo fuimos algo más afortunados. Los echo de menos a los dos.

-Se ha preguntado alguna vez.., imagino que es una pregunta rara, pero se ha preguntado qué habría pasado si los hubiera conocido al mismo tiempo.

-Habría sido un problema -enarcó las cejas, intrigada por la idea.

-Comprende lo que quiero decir. Los amó a los dos, pero si hubieran aparecido en su vida al mismo tiempo, no habría podido amarlos a ambos.

-No hay modo de saber qué trucos puede realizar el corazón.

-Pero no puede amar a dos hombres del mismo modo al mismo tiempo -se adelantó y en su rostro se reflejaba el conflicto que la dominaba-. Y si de algún modo lo hubiera hecho, o creído que lo hacía, no habría podido establecer un compromiso con uno sin serle infiel al otro.

-¿Amas a Emmett McCarthy? -preguntó Lil pasado un rato, sirviendo más vino.

-Es posible -Rosalie miró la cesta a rebosar de flores-. Sí, creo que sí.

-¿Y a otro?

Con la copa entre las manos, Rosalie se levantó para caminar por el salón.

-Sí. Pero es una locura, ¿verdad?

«No», pensó Lil. Nada que tuviera que ver con el amor era jamás una locura. Y para algunas personas, sabía que esa situación sería deliciosa y excitante. Aunque no para Rosalie; para ella sería dolorosa.

-¿Estás segura de que en ambos casos es amor y no sexo?

-Pensé que solo era físico -suspiró y volvió a sentarse-. Quería que fuera así. Pero he meditado en ello, tratando de ser sincera conmigo misma, y sé que no lo es. Incluso los he mezclado en mi cabeza.

No solo comparándolos, sino tratando de convertirlos en un solo hombre, para que todo fuera más sencillo -bebió otro sorbo-. Emmett me ha dicho que me ama, y lo creo. No sé qué hacer.

-Sigue tu corazón -dijo Lil-. Sé que suena a tópico, aunque las cosas más verdaderas a menudo lo son. Deja que tu mente ocupe un segundo plano y escucha a tu corazón. Por lo general hace la elección correcta.

* * *

><p><strong>aaay yo no se ustedes pero me encanta esa ansiana jeje<strong>

**opiniones ?**


	21. Chapter 21

**Holaaa a todosss aqui esta el capitulo q mas me encantaaa jaja **

**Diclamier: La historia pertenece a Nora Roberts y los personajes a Stephanie Meyer**

**Capítulo 21**

A las once, Rosalie puso la última edición de las noticias. No le desagradó ver que su victoria en el caso King era la principal. Observó su propia imagen dar una declaración breve en los escalones de los juzgados, frunciendo un poco el ceño cuando Wisner se adelantó para formular sus tonterías habituales sobre Némesis.

Las noticias aprovecharon ese momento para narrar las últimas hazañas de Némesis: el robo que frustró en una licorería, el ladrón que capturó, el asesinato que había impedido.

-Es un hombre ocupado -musitó, bebiéndose el resto del vino. Si la señora Greenbaum no hubiera pasado casi toda la velada con ella, se habría contentado con beber solo una copa en vez de casi la mitad de la botella.

«Bueno, mañana es sábado», se encogió de hombros. Podría dormir un poco más antes de ir al despacho. O, si tenía suerte, descubriría algo esa misma noche. Pero no haría nada si continuaba sentada frente al televisor.

Esperó hasta oír el parte del tiempo, que prometía más calor, mucha humedad y posibilidades de tormentas de verano. Apagó el televisor y pasó al dormitorio para sentarse ante su escritorio.

Había dejado la ventana abierta con la vana esperanza de capturar una brisa fresca. Noches calientes. Necesidades ardientes.

Se acercó a la ventana para respirar y mitigar el anhelo que ni siquiera el vino había aplacado. Pero siguió siendo una palpitación profunda y lenta. «Estará ahí afuera?», se preguntó llevándose una mano a la sien. Ni siquiera sabía en qué hombre pensaba. Y sabía que sería mejor si no pensara en ninguno.

Encendió la lámpara del escritorio, abrió una carpeta y miró el teléfono.

Había llamado a Emmett hacía una hora, para que un taciturno Frank le dijera que el señor McCarthy había salido. No podía volver a llamarlo. Daría la impresión de que controlaba sus movimientos. Algo a lo que no tenía derecho, en especial cuando era ella quien había solicitado tiempo y espacio.

Se reafirmó en que era lo que deseaba. Lo que necesitaba. Y pensar en él no la ayudaría a encontrar las respuestas enterradas en alguna parte de los papeles que tenía sobre su mesa.

Comenzó a leerlos otra vez, haciendo anotaciones en un bloc de papel legal. Mientras trabajaba, el tiempo pasó y el trueno sonó en la distancia.

No debería de haber ido. Sabía que no estaba bien. Pero mientras recorría las calles, los pasos lo habían acercado más y más al apartamento de Rosalie. Bañado en sombras, alzó la vista y vio la luz en su ventana. Esperó en la noche calurosa, diciéndose que, si se apagaba, se marcharía.

Pero permaneció encendida, una baliza pálida pero firme.

Se preguntó si podría convencerse de que solo quería verla, hablar con ella. Era verdad que necesitaba averiguar cuánto sabía Rosalie, lo cerca que estaba. Los hechos no revelaban la intuición ni las sospechas de ella. Cuanto más se aproximara a las respuestas, más en peligro se hallaría.

Incluso más de lo que deseaba amarla, necesitaba protegerla.

Pero no fue eso lo que lo impulsó a cruzar la calle y a subir por la escalera de incendios. Lo hizo porque era incapaz de detenerse.

La vio a través de la ventana abierta. Se hallaba sentada a su escritorio, con la luz dirigida sobre los papeles que repasaba. Un lápiz se movía con velocidad en su mano.

Podía olerla. Su fragancia tentadoramente sexy llegaba hasta él como una invitación. O un desafío.

Solo podía ver su perfil, la curva de su mejilla y mandíbula, la forma de su boca. Llevaba la corta tata azul floja y eso le permitía vislumbrar la larga columna blanca de su cuello. Mientras la contemplaba, ella alzó una mano para frotarse la nuca. La bata se movió, subiendo por sus muslos, separándose un poco cuando cruzó las piernas y volvió a concentrarse en el trabajo.

Rosalie leyó la misma frase tres veces antes de darse cuenta de que su concentración se había evaporado. Se frotó los ojos con la intención de empezar de nuevo. Y todo el cuerpo se le puso rígido. Sintió calor por la piel. Despacio, giró y lo vio.

Se hallaba en el interior, lejos de la luz. El corazón le martilleó de forma desbocada... no por la conmoción, sino a la expectativa.

-¿Un descanso en tu lucha contra el crimen? -preguntó, con la esperanza de que el tono agudo de su voz ocultara el temblor-. Según las noticias de las once, has estado ocupado.

-Y tú también.

-Y sigo ocupada -se apartó el pelo y descubrió que su mano no estaba firme-. ¿Cómo has entrado? -asintió al mirar hacia la ventana-. He de recordar cerrarla.

-No habría importado. No después de verte.

Ella sintió todo su cuerpo tenso. Se levantó, diciéndose que eso añadiría más autoridad.

-No voy a permitir que esto continúe.

-No puedes detenerlo -avanzó hacia ella-. Ni yo tampoco -clavó la vista en los papeles del escritorio-. No me has hecho caso.

-No. Ni pienso hacerlo. Vadearé todas las mentiras y recorreré todos los callejones sin salida hasta que encuentre la verdad. Luego concluiré mi trabajo -lo desafió con la mirada-. Si quieres ayudarme, cuéntame lo que sabes.

-Sé que te deseo -enganchó una mano en el cinturón de la bata para inmovilizarla. En ese momento Rosalie era su única necesidad, su única búsqueda, su único alimento-. Ahora. Esta noche.

-Debes irte -no pudo hacer nada para impedir el escalofrío de su propio deseo. La integridad luchó con la pasión-. Debes marcharte.

-¿Sabes cuánto te anhelo? -preguntó con voz áspera al pegarla a él-. No hay ninguna ley que no quebrantara, ningún valor que no sacrificara por tenerte. ¿Comprendes esa clase de necesidad?

-Sí -a ella misma la estaba carcomiendo-. Sí. Está mal.

-Mal o bien, es esta noche -con un movimiento de la mano, arrojó la lámpara al suelo, donde se rompió. Cuando la habitación quedó sumida en la oscuridad, la alzó en vilo.

-No podemos -pero sus dedos se clavaron en los hombros de él, cancelando la negativa.

-Lo haremos.

Incluso mientras ella movía la cabeza, la boca de Némesis se apoderó de la suya, febril, poderosa y seductora. El poder que irradió la dejó aturdida e impotente para resistir la necesidad que bullía en su interior. Suavizó los labios sin ceder, los separó sin entregarse. Y mientras se lanzaba a ciegas al beso, su mente oyó lo que había intentado decirle su corazón.

La pegó contra el colchón mientras la boca impaciente recorría su cara y las manos le arrancaban la bata que la cubría. Debajo estaba tal como él había soñado. Ardiente, suave y fragante. Se quitó los guantes y se permitió sentir lo que había ansiado.

Como un río Rosalie fluyó bajo sus manos. Podría haberse ahogado en ella. Aunque se encendía por ver lo que hacía suyo, se contentó con disfrutar de la textura, del sabor, del aroma. En la noche abrasadora, se mostró implacable.

El seguía siendo una sombra, pero ella lo conocía. Y lo deseaba. Descartada toda racionalidad, se aferró a él y sus labios se buscaron mientras rodaban en la cama. Desesperada por sentirlo contra ella, de sentir el latido salvaje de su corazón, le levantó la camisa. Oyó palabras susurradas sobre sus labios, sobre su cuello, sus pechos, mientras con frenesí lo desnudaba.

Entonces quedó tan vulnerable como Rosalie. El trueno sonó y el relámpago titiló en la noche sin luna. En la atmósfera flotaba la fragancia de las rosas y la pasión. Ella tembló, con la mente en blanco debido a los placeres que él le mostraba.

Todo fue calor, deseo, gloria. Incluso en su llanto, se pegó a él y le exigió más. Pero antes de que ella pudiera exigir, Némesis le dio, enviándola otra vez a las alturas, donde la esperaban deleites oscuros y secretos. Gemidos y susurros. Caricias apasionadas. Anhelos insaciables.

Cuando pensó que sin duda enloquecería, la penetró. Y entonces imperó la locura. Se entregó con toda su fuerza y ansiedad.

-Te amo -lo abrazó mientras pronunciaba las palabras.

Esas palabras lo llenaron tal como él la llenaba a ella. Lo conmovieron mientras sus cuerpos se movían. Enterró la cara en el cabello de Rosalie y sintió las uñas en su espalda. Experimentó su propia y desgarradora liberación, luego la de ella al gritar su nombre.

Yacía en la oscuridad. El rugido en su cabeza había menguado gradualmente hasta que lo único que oía era el tráfico de la calle y la respiración profunda de Rosalie. Sus brazos ya no lo apretaban. En ese momento estaba quieta.

Despacio, molesto por su propia debilidad, se apartó de ella. Rosalie no se movió, no habló. En la oscuridad, acercó una mano a su cara y la encontró húmeda. Odió esa parte de si mismo que le había provocado dolor.

-¿Hace cuánto que lo sabes?

-No hasta esta noche -antes de que pudiera volver a tocarla, se dio la vuelta y tanteó en busca de la bata-. ¿Pensaste que no iba a darme cuenta cuando me besaste? ¿No comprendiste que sin importar lo oscuro que estuviera, ni la confusión que provocas en mí, en cuanto sucediera iba a saberlo?

En su voz, aparte de la furia, también había dolor. El podría haber soportado la furia.

-No, no lo pensé.

-¿No? -encendió la lámpara de la mesita y lo miró-. Eres demasiado inteligente, Emmett, demasiado para haber cometido ese error.

La observó. Tenía el pelo revuelto y la piel aún acalorada por el contacto íntimo. En sus ojos había lágrimas.

-Quizá lo supiera. Quizá no quería dejar que importara -se incorporó y alargó la mano hacia ella-. Rosalie...

Lo abofeteó dos veces.

-Maldito seas mil veces, me mentiste. Hiciste que dudara de mí misma, de mis valores. Sabías, tenías que saber, que me estaba enamorando de ti -con una risa apagada se dio la vuelta-. De los dos y jugaste conmigo Emmett.

-Por favor, escucha -cuando le tocó el hombro, lo apartó con brusquedad.

-No te recomiendo que me toques ahora.

-De acuerdo -cerró la mano-. Me enamoré tan rápidamente de ti que no pude pensar. Lo único que sabía era que te necesitaba y que quería que estuvieras a salvo.

-De modo que te pusiste la máscara y saliste a protegerme. No te daré las gracias por eso. Por nada.

La contundencia que captó en su voz le provocó pánico.

-Rosalie, lo que ha sucedido aquí esta noche...

-Sí, lo que sucedió aquí. Para eso sí que confiabas en mí -señaló la cama-. Pero no para lo demás. No para decirme la verdad

-No. No podía porque sé lo que piensas sobre lo que hago.

-Esa es una historia distinta, ¿no? -se secó las lágrimas. La furia daba paso a la desdicha-. Si sabías que tenías que mentirme, ¿por qué no te mantuviste alejado de mí?

Le había mentido y con ello la había herido. En ese momento solo podía ofrecerle la verdad y esperar que la ayudara a curar.

-Eres lo único en cuatro años que no he podido superar. Eres lo único en cuatro años que he necesitado tanto como la vida misma. No espero que lo entiendas o que lo aceptes, pero sí que creas en mí.

-No sé qué creer. Emmett, desde que te conozco me he sentido desgarrada entre dos direcciones distintas, creyendo que me enamoraba de dos hombres diferentes. Pero solo eres tú. No sé qué hacer -suspiró y cerró los ojos-. No sé qué está bien.

-Te amo, Rose. No hay nada más correcto que eso. Dame la oportunidad de demostrártelo, tiempo para explicarte el resto.

-No parece que tenga mucha elección. Emmett, no puedo condonar... -abrió los ojos y por primera vez pareció centrarse en las cicatrices que había en el pecho de él. El dolor la atravesó y casi la puso de rodillas-. ¿Te hicieron eso? -murmuró.

-No quiero compasión, Rosalie -comentó con el cuerpo rígido.

-Calla -se acercó a él y lo rodeó con los brazos-. Abrázame -movió la cabeza-. No, más fuerte. Podría haberte perdido hace años sin haber disfrutado de la oportunidad de tenerte -al alzar la cabeza en sus ojos habían vuelto a aparecer las lágrimas-. No sé qué hacer. Pero esta noche basta con que estés aquí. ¿Te quedarás?

-El tiempo que tú quieras -le dio un beso en los labios.

* * *

><p><strong>holaa mis amores ? Que les parecio el capi? Intenso no?<strong>

**Rose por fin sabe la verdad!**

**opiniones ?**


	22. Chapter 22

**Helloo como vamos?**

**Diclamier: La historia pertenece a Nora Roberts y los personajes a Stephanie Meyer**

**Capítulo 22**

Rosalie siempre despertaba a regañadientes. Pero no fue el ruido de la calle lo que hizo que abriera los ojos, sino el leve y glorioso olor a café.

El reloj marcaba las diez y media. «Las diez y media!». Luchó por sentarse y descubrió que se hallaba sola en la cama.

Se frotó los ojos y pensó en Emmett. ¿Habría vuelto a encargar el desayuno? ¿Huevos benedictina? ¿Bollos frescos? ¿Fresas y champán? Habría dado cualquier cosa por una simple taza de café y un donut duro.

Se incorporó y se agachó para levantar la bata, que estaba en el suelo. Debajo vio un trozo de tela negra. La recogió y volvió a tumbarse en la cama.

Una máscara. La apretó en la mano. No había sido un sueño. Todo era real. El se había presentado de noche y en la noche le había hecho el amor. Sus dos fantasías. El encantador hombre de negocios y el arrogante desconocido de negro. Eran un hombre, un amante.

Gimió y hundió la cara entre las manos. ¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Cómo demonios iba a manejar la situación? ¿Como mujer o como fiscal?

Lo amaba. Y al amarlo traicionaba sus principios. Si revelaba su secreto, traicionaría a su corazón.

¿Y cómo podía amarlo sin comprenderlo?

Pero lo hacía, y era imposible que su corazón diera marcha atrás.

Decidió que tenían que hablar. Con calma y sensatez. Rezaba para encontrar fuerzas y las palabras adecuadas. No bastaría con decirle que desaprobaba su comportamiento. El ya lo sabía. No bastaría con decirle que tenía miedo. Eso solo lo impulsaría a tranquilizarla. De algún modo, tenía que hallar las palabras para convencerlo de que el camino que había elegido no solo era peligroso, sino erróneo.

Cuando sonó el teléfono, soltó un juramento. Se puso la bata y atravesó la cama para contestar.

-…la hermana de Rosalie -la voz de Bella mostraba diversión y curiosidad-. ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien, gracias -repuso Emmett-. Rosalie sigue durmiendo. ¿Quieres que le...?

-Estoy aquí -suspiró y se apartó el pelo revuelto-. Hola, Bella.

-Hola.

-Adiós, Bella -Rosalie oyó colgar a Emmett. Reinó un momento de silencio vibrante.

-Ah... supongo que llamo en un mal momento.

-No. Me estaba levantando. ¿No es un poco pronto en Denver?

-Con tres niños, es como si fuera el mediodía. Bryant, sal con esa pelota de baloncesto. ¡Fuera! Ningún pase en la cocina. ¿Rose?

-¿Sí?

-Lo siento. Edward ha comprobado esos nombres y pensé que te gustaría recibir la información de inmediato.

-Estupendo -tomó un lápiz.

-Dejaré que él te ponga al corriente -hubo un ruido-. No, dámelo a mí. Santo cielo, Edward, ¿qué tiene Keenan por toda la cara? -sonaron unas risitas, luego un estruendo cuando el auricular golpeó el suelo y el sonido de pies a la carrera-. ¿Rose?

-Felicidades, capitán Cullen.

-Gracias. Supongo que Bella ha vuelto a alardear. ¿Cómo va todo?

Bajó la vista a la máscara que aún tenía en la mano.

-No estoy segura -sonrió-. Las cosas parecen normales por allí.

-Aquí nunca nada es normal. Eh, Allison, no dejes que ese perro... -otro estrépito y ladridos-. Demasiado tarde.

-Edward, agradezco tu rapidez.

-No es nada. Parecía importante.

-Lo es.

-Bueno, no he conseguido mucho. George P. Drummond era un fontanero con su propio negocio...

-¿Era?

-Sí. Murió hace tres años. Por causas naturales. Tenía ochenta y dos años y ninguna relación con Solar Corporation.

-¿Y el otro? -cerró los ojos.

-Charles R. Meyers. Profesor de ciencias y entrenador de fútbol de instituto. Falleció hace cinco años. Ambos estaban limpios.

-¿Y Solar Corporation?

-Hasta ahora no hemos descubierto mucho. La dirección que le diste a Bella no existía.

-Debí imaginarlo. Cada vez que giro por una esquina en este asunto, me topo con un callejón sin salida.

-Conozco la sensación. Investigaré más. Lamento no haberte sido de mucha ayuda.

-Sí que lo has sido.

-Dos tipos muertos y una dirección falsa? No es mucho. Rosalie, hemos estado leyendo los diarios. ¿Puedes decirme si este asunto tiene algo que ver con tu fantasma enmascarado?

-Extraoficialmente, sí -cerró la mano sobre la tela negra.

-Imagino que Bella ya te lo habrá dicho, pero ten cuidado, ¿de acuerdo?

-Lo tendré.

-Quiere hablar contigo otra vez -murmullos y risitas-. Algo acerca de un hombre en tu teléfono -Edward volvió a reír y Rosalie casi pudo verlos luchar por el auricular.

-Solo quiero saber... -Bella sonó jadeante-. Edward, para ya. Ve a darle de comer al perro o algo así. Solo quiero saber -repitió- quién es el propietario de esa voz sexy y maravillosa.

-Un hombre.

-Lo suponía. ¿Tiene nombre?

-Sí.

-Bueno, ¿quieres que lo adivine? ¿Phil, Thomas, Maximilian?

-Emmett -musitó, rindiéndose.

-¿El millonario? Buena elección.

-Bella...

-Lo sé, lo sé. Eres una mujer adulta y sensata con una vida propia. No diré una palabra más. Pero, ¿está...?

-Antes de que sigas, tengo que advertirte de que aún no he tomado café.

-Vale. Pero quiero que me llames, y pronto. Necesito detalles.

-Te los daré cuando los tenga. Estaré en contacto.

-Más te vale.

Colgó y se sentó un momento. Parecía que volvía a la línea de salida. Sin embargo, había prioridades, por lo que siguió el aroma del café.

Emmett estaba con unos vaqueros y descalzo, con la camisa desabrochada. No lo sorprendió encontrarlo en la cocina, aunque sí lo que hacía.

-¿Cocinas? -preguntó desde la puerta.

-Hola -se volvió-. Siento lo del teléfono, pensé que podría contestar antes de que te hubieras despertado.

-No pasa nada. Estaba... despierta -sintiéndose incómoda, sacó una taza de un colgador y se sirvió café-. Era mi hermana.

-Sí -apoyó las manos en los hombros de ella y las deslizó hasta sus codos y luego la espalda. Cuando Rosalie se puso rígida, sintió como si lo atravesara un cuchillo-. ¿Preferirías que no estuviera aquí?

-No lo sé -bebió sin volverse-. Supongo que tenemos que hablar -aunque aún no era capaz de hacerlo-. ¿Qué preparas?

-Tostadas francesas. No tenías mucho en la nevera, así que bajé al supermercado de la esquina a comprar algunas cosas.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas levantado?

-Dos o tres horas.

-No has dormido mucho -añadió cuando él regresó junto a la cocina.

La observó. «Se está conteniendo», pensó. «Pero el dolor y la furia están ahí».

-No necesito mucho sueño... ya no -incorporó dos huevos a la leche que tenía en un cuenco-. Pasé la mayor parte de un año dormido. Después de mi regreso, ya me bastaba con cuatro horas de sueño.

-Imagino que es así como logras dirigir tus negocios y... lo otro.

-Sí -continuó mezclando los ingredientes, después introdujo las tostadas en el cuenco-. Se puede decir que mi metabolismo cambió... entre otras cosas -el pan bañado crepitó al meterlo en la sartén-. ¿Quieres que me disculpe por lo sucedido anoche?

-Sacaré unos platos -comentó Rosalie pasado un momento.

-Perfecto -ahogó un juramento-. Estará en unos minutos. -Esperó hasta que se sentaron junto a la ventana. Ella no dijo nada mientras jugaba con el desayuno. Su silencio y su expresión abatida lo perturbaron más que cien acusaciones-. Es tu turno -musitó él.

-Lo sé -lo miró.

-No voy a disculparme por haberme enamorado de ti, o por haber hecho el amor. Estar contigo anoche ha sido lo más importante que me ha pasado -esperó, observándola-. No lo crees, ¿verdad?

-No sé muy bien qué creo, lo que puedo creer -cerró las manos entorno a la taza-. Me has mentido, Emmett, desde el principio.

-Sí -contuvo la necesidad de tocarla-. Las disculpas en realidad poco importan. Fue deliberado y, de haber sido posible, habría seguido mintiéndote.

-Sabes cómo me hace sentir eso? -se levantó y cruzó los brazos.

-Creo que sí.

-No podrías -dolida, movió la cabeza-. Me has hecho dudar de mí misma en los niveles más básicos. Me estaba enamorando de ti... de los dos y me sentía avergonzada. Sí, ahora puedo ver que fui una tonta al no haberlo descubierto antes. Mis sentimientos eran exactamente los mismos hacia lo que consideraba que eran dos hombres. Te miraba a ti y pensaba en él. Lo miraba a él y pensaba en ti -se llevó los dedos a los labios. Las palabras salían con mucha rapidez-. Aquella noche en la habitación de Santiago, al recuperar la consciencia y comprobar que me abrazabas, te miré a los ojos y recordé la primera vez que te vi en el salón de baile del Palacio Vulturi. Pensé que me estaba volviendo loca.

-No lo hice para herirte, solo para protegerte.

-¿De qué? -exigió-. ¿De mí, de ti? Cada vez que me tocabas, yo... -luchó por serenarse. Después de todo, ese era su problema. Las emociones-. No sé si puedo perdonarte, Emmett, o confiar en ti. Incluso amándote, no lo sé.

El permaneció donde estaba, sabiendo que si intentaba aproximarse ella se resistiría.

-No puedo deshacer lo que ya está hecho. No te deseaba, Rosalie. No deseaba a nadie que pudiera volverme vulnerable para cometer un error -pensó en su don. Su maldición-. Ni siquiera tengo derecho a pedirte que me aceptes como soy.

-¿Con esto? -sacó la máscara del bolsillo de la bata-. No, no tienes derecho a pedirme que acepte esto. Pero es exactamente lo que haces. Me pides que te ame. Y me pides que cierre los ojos a lo que haces. He entregado mi vida a la ley. ¿Se supone que no debo decir nada mientras tú la soslayas?

-Estuve a punto de perder la vida por la ley –sus ojos se oscurecieron-. Mi compañero murió por ella. Jamás la he soslayado.

-Emmett, esto no puede ser personal.

-Y un cuerno. Todo es personal. Sin importar lo que leas en tus libros de leyes, sin importar los precedentes o procedimientos que descubras, todo se reduce a las personas. Lo sabes. Lo sientes. Te he visto trabajar.

-Dentro de la ley -insistió-. Tienes que ver que lo que haces está mal, por no mencionar que es peligroso. Debes parar.

-Ni siquiera por ti -aseveró.

-¿Y si voy a ver a Mitchell, al comisionado de policía, o a Cayo?

-Entonces haré lo que sea necesario. Pero no pararé.

-¿Por qué? -se acercó a él con la máscara estrujada en la mano-. Maldita sea, ¿por qué?

-Porque no tengo elección -se incorporó y la aferró con fuerza por los hombros antes de soltarla y darse la vuelta. -No hay nada que pueda hacer para cambiarlo. Nada que vaya a hacer.

-Sé lo que pasó con Laurent -cuando él giró para mirarla, vio el dolor en su cara-. Lo siento, Emmett, siento mucho lo que te pasó, a ti y a tu compañero. Encerraremos a Laurent, lo juro. Pero la venganza no es la respuesta que buscas. No puede serla.

-Lo que me sucedió hace cuatro años, me cambió la vida. No es un tópico. Es la realidad -apoyó la mano en la pared y la observó, después volvió a meterla en el bolsillo-. ¿Leíste los informes sobre lo que pasó la noche que asesinaron a Jack?

-Sí, los leí.

-Todos los hechos -murmuró-. Pero no toda la verdad. ¿Figuraba en el informe que lo quería? ¿Que tenía una esposa bonita y un hijo al que le gustaba montar en un triciclo rojo?

-Oh, Emmett -no pudo evitar que los ojos se le llenaran de lágrimas ni alargar los brazos, pero él se apartó.

-Figuraba en el informe que habíamos entregado casi dos años de nuestra vida para cerrar ese caso? Dos años para tratar con la clase de basura que tiene yates grandes y mansiones comprados con el dinero que ganan vendiéndole drogas a los traficantes pequeños, que pagan sus alquileres sacándola a la calle. Dos años para infiltrarnos en su red. Porque éramos policías y creíamos que podríamos marcar una diferencia -apoyó las manos tensas en el respaldo de la silla. Rosalie solo pudo mirarlo-. Cuando terminara el caso, Jack iba a tomarse unas vacaciones. No para ir a alguna parte, sino para estar en su casa, cortar el césped, arreglar un fregadero, pasar tiempo con Jenny y su hijo. Eso es lo que me dijo. Yo pensaba irme a Aruba un par de semanas, pero Jack no tenía sueños grandes. Solo normales.

Alzó la vista y miró por la ventana, pero no vio la luz del sol ni el tráfico que atestaba las calles. Sin esfuerzo, se remontó al pasado.

-Bajamos del coche. Teníamos un maletín lleno de billetes marcados, respaldo policial y una fachada sólida. ¿Qué podía salir mal? Los dos estábamos preparados. Íbamos a reunirnos con el jefe. Podías oler el agua, oír cómo rompía contra los muelles. Yo sudaba, pero no por el calor, sino porque algo no encajaba. Pero no le presté atención a mi instinto. Entonces Laurent...

Emmett pudo verlo, de pie en las sombras del muelle, el oro centelleando en su sonrisa.

«Apestosos policías».

-Mató a Jack antes de que yo pudiera sacar mi arma. Y me quedé paralizado. Solo un instante, el tiempo que tarda el corazón en latir, pero me quedé paralizado. Y me disparó.

Rosalie pensó en la cicatriz de su pecho y apenas pudo respirar. Había visto cómo asesinaban a su compañero. Había sufrido aquel momento, aquel instante en el tiempo en que también pudo ver su muerte inminente. El dolor agudo que la recorrió fue por Emmett.

-No. ¿Qué bien te hace recordar? No podrías haber salvado a Jack. Sin importar lo rápido que hubieras sido ni lo que hubieras hecho, no podrías haberlo salvado.

-No en aquel momento -la miró-. Aquella noche morí.

-Estás vivo -afirmó con un escalofrío.

-La muerte hoy en día es prácticamente un término técnico. Técnicamente, morí. Y parte de mí salió de mi cuerpo -tenía que contárselo-. Observé a los médicos trabajar en mí, allí en el muelle. Y de nuevo en el quirófano. Casi... casi floté libre. Y entonces... quedé atrapado.

-No entiendo.

-De vuelta en mi cuerpo, pero no de vuelta -alzó las manos y las extendió. No sabía si sería capaz de explicárselo-. A veces podía oír... voces, la música clásica que la enfermera me ponía en la cama, llanto. O percibía el olor de las flores. No podía hablar ni ver. Pero, lo más importante, no podía sentir nada -dejó caer las manos-. No quería. Entonces regresé... y sentí demasiado.

Era imposible de imaginar, pero ella experimentó el dolor y la angustia en su corazón.

-No voy a decir que comprendo lo que tuviste que pasar. Nadie podría. Pero me duele pensar en ello, en lo que aún pasas.

-Cuando te vi aquella noche en el callejón, mi vida cambió otra vez. Me fue tan imposible detenerlo como la primera vez -bajó la vista a la máscara que ella sostenía-. Ahora mi vida está en tus manos.

-Ojalá supiera lo que está bien.

-Dame algo de tiempo -se acercó a ella y levantó las manos a su cara-. Unos días más.

-No sabes lo que me estás pidiendo.

-Lo sé -no permitió que se apartara-. Pero no tengo elección. Rosalie, si no termino lo que he empezado, hace cuatro años bien podría haber muerto.

Ella abrió la boca para protestar, pero en los ojos de él vio la verdad de sus palabras.

-¿No hay otra manera?

-Para mí, no. Unos días más -repitió-. Después, si consideras que debes contarles a tus superiores lo que sabes, lo aceptaré. Y asumiré las consecuencias.

Ella cerró los ojos. Sabía lo que él no podía saber, que le daría cualquier cosa.

-Mitchell me ha dado dos semanas -musitó-. No puedo prometerte más.

-Te amo -sabía lo que le costaba eso a Rosalie, y solo podía rezar para disponer del tiempo y del lugar para nivelar la balanza.

-Lo sé -abrió los ojos y lo miró, luego apoyó la cabeza en su pecho. La máscara colgó de sus dedos-. Sé que me amas -Sintió que la rodeaba con los brazos, la sólida realidad que le aportaban. Volvió a alzar la cabeza para ir al encuentro de sus labios y dejar que el beso se prolongara, cálido y prometedor, incluso mientras su conciencia libraba una batalla silenciosa. Se preguntó qué iba a ser de ellos. Temerosa, lo abrazó con fuerza-. ¿Por qué no puede ser sencillo? -susurró-. ¿Por qué no puede ser normal?

El se había hecho la pregunta innumerables veces.

-Lo siento.

-No -movió la cabeza y se echó para atrás-. Yo lo siento. No sirve para nada quejamos -se secó las lágrimas-. Puede que no sepa lo que va a pasar, pero sé lo que hay que hacer. He de volver al trabajo. Tal vez logre encontrar una salida -arqueó una ceja-. ¿Por qué sonríes?

-Porque eres perfecta. Absolutamente perfecta -igual que la noche anterior, le enganchó el cinturón de la bata con el dedo pulgar-. Ven a la cama conmigo. Te mostraré lo que quiero decir.

-Es casi mediodía -comentó mientras él le mordisqueaba el lóbulo de la oreja-. Tengo trabajo.

-¿Estás segura?

Rosalie cerró los ojos e inclinó el cuerpo hacia Emmett.

-Ah... sí -se apartó con las dos manos extendidas-. Sí, de verdad. No dispongo de mucho tiempo. Ninguno de los dos.

-De acuerdo -sonrió cuando ella hizo un mohín de aceptación. Quizá con un poco de suerte pudiera darle algo normal-. Con una condición.

-¿Cuál?

-Esta noche tengo que asistir a una velada de beneficencia. Una cena, un par de actuaciones, baile. En el Parkside.

-¿Hablas del baile de verano? -pensó en el hotel antiguo, exclusivo y elegante que daba al Parque de la Ciudad.

-Sí, el mismo. Había pensado en no ir, pero he cambiado de parecer. ¿Me acompañas?

-¿Me preguntas al mediodía si quiero ir al acontecimiento más importante de la ciudad, que empieza dentro de ocho horas? -arqueó una ceja-. Y me lo pides cuando debo ir a trabajar y no tengo esperanza de conseguir hora en la peluquería ni tiempo para comprar el vestido adecuado.

-Lo has resumido muy bien -convino él.

-¿A qué hora vas a recogerme?

* * *

><p><strong>quieren mas? <strong>

**ya saben que hacer**


	23. Chapter 23

**Buenno pues sin hacerlos esperar mucho jeje**

**Diclamier: La historia pertenece a Nora Roberts y los personajes a Stephanie Meyer**

**Capítulo 23**

A las siete, Rosalie se metió bajo la ducha caliente. No creía que pudiera mitigar todos sus dolores y ese día ya había cubierto su cuota de aspirinas. Seis horas delante de un ordenador, con el auricular del teléfono al oído, le habían aportado resultados mínimos.

Cada nombre que había comprobado había pertenecido a una persona que llevaba muerta mucho tiempo. Cada dirección era un callejón sin salida y cada corporación investigada solo la había conducido a un laberinto de empresas.

El vínculo común, como lo había llamado Emmett, parecía ser la frustración.

Más que nunca necesitaba descubrir la verdad. Ya no se trataba únicamente de una cuestión de justicia. Era algo personal. Aunque sabía que eso distorsionaba su objetividad, no podía evitarlo. Hasta que lo resolviera, no podía saber dónde estaba su futuro, y el de Emmett.

«Quizá en ninguna parte», pensó mientras se envolvía con una toalla. Se habían unido como el trueno y el relámpago. Pero las tormentas pasaban. Sabía que una relación duradera necesitaba algo más que pasión. Sus padres habían tenido pasión... y nada de entendimiento. Incluso hacía falta algo más que amor. Sus padres habían amado, pero habían sido infelices.

Confianza. Sin confianza, el amor y la pasión se desvanecían. Quería confiar en él. Y creerlo. Pero él no confiaba en ella. Había cosas que Emmett sabía que podían aproximarla más a la verdad del caso. Pero se las guardaba, convencido de que solo su manera era la adecuada.

Suspiró y comenzó a secarse el pelo. ¿Acaso a ella no le sucedía lo mismo?

Si estaban tan enfrentados en una creencia fundamental, ¿cómo podía bastar el amor?

Pero había acordado verlo aquella noche. No porque quisiera ir a un baile elegante, ya que si la hubiera invitado a unos perritos calientes y a jugar a los bolos, habría ido. Porque si quería ser sincera, tenía que reconocer que no deseaba estar lejos de él.

Se entregaría esa noche, pero como Cenicienta, cuando el baile terminara, debería enfrentarse a la realidad.

Fue al dormitorio. Sobre la cama se hallaba el vestido que había comprado hacía menos de una hora. Emmett le había dicho que le gustaba cuando se ponía algo azul. Según lo quiso el destino, al entrar en la boutique, allí estaba, esperándola. Una columna líquida de un intenso azul eléctrico, adornado con lentejuelas plateadas. Y le quedaba como un guante desde el cuello hasta los tobillos.

Había hecho una mueca al ver el precio, pero había apretado los dientes. La cautela y el sueldo de un mes habían volado con el viento.

Al mirarse en el espejo, no lo lamentó. Los pendientes de diamantes falsos eran el adorno ideal. Con el cabello recogido y los hombros desnudos. Giró. Y casi toda su espalda.

Se estaba poniendo los zapatos cuando llamó Emmett.

El dejó de sonreír cuando le abrió. Rosalie curvó los labios al percibir el deseo súbito e intenso en sus ojos. Muy despacio, dio una vuelta completa.

-¿Qué te parece?

-Me alegro de no haberte dado más tiempo para prepararte -descubrió que si lo hacía despacio, podía respirar.

-¿Por qué?

-No habría podido resistirlo si estuvieras más hermosa.

-Demuéstramelo -alzó el mentón.

El casi tenía miedo de tocarla. Con mucha delicadeza apoyó las manos en sus hombros y bajó los labios para besarla. Pero el sabor de Rosalie se introdujo en su sistema y la boca se le tomó codiciosa. Con un murmullo, se movió y cerró con el pie.

-Oh, no -jadeó ella, teniendo que apoyarse contra la puerta. Pero estaba decidida-. Por lo que me costó el vestido, quiero llevarlo en público.

-Siempre práctica -le dio un último beso-. Podríamos llegar tarde.

-Nos iremos temprano -le sonrió.

Cuando llegaron, el salón estaba atestado con gente encantadora, influyente y rica. Con una copa de champán y unos canapés, Rosalie estudió las mesas.

Vio al gobernador con una actriz muy conocida, a un magnate editorial con una estrella de la ópera, al alcalde intercambiando sonrisas con una escritora famosa.

-¿Tus conocidos habituales? -musitó Rosalie, sonriéndole.

-Solo algunos -con delicadeza entrechocó la copa con la de ella.

-Mmm. Ese es Tarrington, ¿verdad? -con la cabeza indicó a un hombre joven de aspecto interesante. ¿Qué posibilidades crees que tiene en los debates?

-Tiene mucho que decir -comentó Emmett-. A veces con poco tacto, pero no le falta razón. No obstante, le va a costar convencer a los votantes de más de cuarenta años.

-Emmett -Aro Vulturi se detuvo a su mesa y le palmeó el hombro-. Me alegro de verte.

-Me alegro de que hayas podido venir.

-No me lo habría perdido por nada del mundo -Arlo, un hombre alto y bronceado con una tupida mata de pelo blanco y ojos verdes, movió la copa de whisky-. Has hecho cosas estupendas aquí. No había vuelto desde la restauración.

-Nos gusta.

Rosalie tardó un minuto en darse cuenta de que hablaban del hotel y de que este pertenecía a Emmett. Contempló los opulentos candelabros de cristal. Tendría que haberlo imaginado.

-Me gusta saber que la competencia tiene clase -miró a Rosalie-. Hablando de clase, su rostro me es familiar. Y soy demasiado viejo para que lo considere una insinuación.

-Aro Vulturi, Rosalie Hale.

-Hale... Hale -le estrechó la mano con entusiasmo; sus ojos reflejaban calidez y astucia-. ¿Es la fiscal de la que habla todo el mundo? Los periódicos no le hacen justicia.

-Señor Vulturi.

-El alcalde tiene buenas palabras sobre usted. Muy buenas. Más adelante me ha de conceder un baile para que pueda contarme todo sobre su amigo, Némesis.

-Sería una conversación breve.

-No según nuestro periodista favorito. Desde luego Wisner es un imbécil -añadió sin soltarle la mano. ¿Dónde has conocido a nuestra gran fiscal, Emmett? Sin duda frecuento los lugares equivocados.

-En tu hotel -repuso con una sonrisa-. En el acontecimiento para recaudar fondos a favor del alcalde.

-Eso me enseñará a no hacer campaña para Cayo -emitió una risa contagiosa-. No se olvide del baile.

-No lo haré -indicó, agradecida de tener otra vez la mano en el regazo. Cuando el otro se alejó, movió los dedos-. ¿Siempre es tan... exuberante?

-Sí -Emmett le tomó la mano y se la besó-. ¿Algo roto?

-No lo creo -complacida de tener su contacto, miró en torno a la sala. Palmeras frondosas, una fuente musical, techos con espejos-. ¿Este hotel es tuyo?

-Sí. ¿Te gusta?

-Está bien -se encogió de hombros cuando él sonrió-. ¿No tendrías que moverte entre los invitados?

-Lo hago -le rozó los labios.

-Si no dejas de mirarme de esa manera...

-Continúa, por favor.

-Creo que iré al tocador -comentó con voz trémula.

Cuando iba por la mitad del salón, el alcalde le salió al paso.

-Me gustaría hablar un momento con usted, Rosalie.

-Desde luego.

Con un brazo alrededor de la cintura de ella y con una amplia sonrisa política, la condujo con destreza entre la gente en dirección a las altas puertas del salón.

-Pensé que no nos vendría mal un poco de intimidad.

Al mirar hacia atrás, ella notó que James avanzaba en su dirección. Al recibir una señal del alcalde, se detuvo, miró a Roosalie con expresión de disculpa y volvió a mezclarse con los invitados.

-Es una velada deslumbrante -comenzó ella, con el suficiente conocimiento para saber que al alcalde le gustaba sacar en persona el tema.

-Me ha sorprendido verla aquí -la condujo hacia un rincón con plantas y teléfonos públicos-. Aunque quizá no tendría que haber sido así, ya que últimamente se ha relacionado el nombre de McCarthy con el suyo.

-Veo a Emmett -manifestó con frialdad-. Si se refiere a eso. En un plano personal -ya empezaba a cansarse de la política-. ¿De eso quería hablarme, alcalde? ¿De mi vida social?

-Solo en lo que afecta a la profesional. Me inquietó y decepcionó que siguiera con la investigación en contra de mis deseos.

-¿Sus deseos? -replicó-. ¿O los del señor McCarthy?

-Respeté su punto de vista y coincidí con él -sus ojos reflejaron un destello de furia que rara vez mostraba fuera de la intimidad de su despacho-. Con franqueza, me decepciona su actuación en este sentido. Su excelente historial en los tribunales no cancela sus temerarios errores fuera de ellos.

-¿Temerarios? Créame, alcalde Fields, aún no he empezado a ser temeraria. Sigo las órdenes de mi superior en la continuación de la investigación. Yo la inicié y yo pretendo terminarla. Como se supone que estamos del mismo lado, habría imaginado que se sentiría complacido con la dedicación que muestra la oficina del fiscal en este caso, no solo con nuestra persistencia en capturar y juzgar a los traficantes, sino con nuestro intento por localizar a Laurent, un conocido asesino de policías, y llevarlo ante la justicia.

-No me diga de qué lado estoy yo -a punto de perder el control, agitó un dedo ante su cara-. He trabajado para esta ciudad desde antes de que usted aprendiera a atarse los cordones. Joven, no le gustaría que me convirtiera en su enemigo. Yo dirijo Urbana, y pretendo que siga siendo así. Los fiscales jóvenes y ansiosos sobran por docenas.

-¿Amenaza con despedirme alcalde?

-Se lo advierto -con un evidente esfuerzo de voluntad, recuperó el control-. O trabaja con el sistema o trabaja en su contra.

-Eso ya lo sé -cerró los dedos con fuerza sobre el bolso de noche.

-La admiro, Rosalie -dijo más sereno-. Pero así como tiene entusiasmo, carece de experiencia, y un caso como el que lleva requiere manos y mentes más expertas.

-Mitchell me ha dado dos semanas.

-Estoy al corriente de eso. Cerciórese de jugar de acuerdo con las reglas el tiempo que le queda -aunque sus ojos aún irradiaban pasión, apoyó una mano en su brazo-. Disfrute de la velada. El menú es excelente.

Cuando la dejó, ella permaneció allí un momento, dominada por la ira. Luchando por recuperar el dominio de sí misma, se dirigió al tocador. Una vez dentro, soltó el bolso en el mostrador y se dejó caer en una silla delante de uno de los espejos ovalados.

«De modo que el alcalde está descontento», pensó. Sacó un lápiz de labios del bolso y se concentró en aplicárselo. Lo que estaba era furioso porque ella se había saltado su autoridad.

¿Es que creía que solo había un modo de hacer las cosas, una ruta que tomar? ¿Qué tenía de malo dar unos rodeos, siempre y cuando condujeran al mismo objetivo?

Guardó el lápiz de labios en el bolso y sacó la polvera. Ante el espejo, observó sus propios ojos.

¿En qué pensaba? Apenas veinticuatro horas antes había estado convencida de que solo había un camino. Y aunque no le habría gustado la táctica del alcalde, habría aplaudido sus sentimientos.

Apoyó la barbilla en la mano. Sin embargo, en ese momento ya no estaba segura. ¿Acaso no empezaba a salirse del sistema en el que creía? ¿No permitía que sus sentimientos personales por Emmett interfirieran con su ética profesional?

¿O todo se reducía a una cuestión de lo que estaba bien y mal, sin saber cuál era cuál? ¿Cómo podía continuar, cómo podía funcionar como fiscal, si no era capaz de percibir con claridad lo que estaba bien?

Quizá era hora de examinar los hechos, junto con su propia conciencia, y preguntarse si no sería mejor para todos si se retirara del caso.

Mientras estudiaba su cara y sus valores, las luces se apagaron.

* * *

><p><strong>oh oh que sera esoo ? <strong>

**sera que esta alguien detras de esto?**

**quieren saber?**


End file.
